


Love Across the Field

by exhausteddoll



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Zuko has long hair, but it’ll also be fun, cheerleader zuko, firelord style, football player sokka, its not the main part but it’s there, things may get angsty, this takes place in America (ew I know) but cuz American football, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhausteddoll/pseuds/exhausteddoll
Summary: It was Zuko's fourth year at Wan University, already running late to practice, when he just had to run into the football  team captain. He can kiss his peaceful plans goodbye, especially when said football captain decides they need to be friends.A fic where Zuko is the moodiest cheerleader on the planet and Sokka is the double major football captain, because it just makes too much sense. Starts out as just a football player cheerleader fic, but turns into something so much more.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 92
Kudos: 509





	1. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for deciding to read my fic! This is my first time in years writing anything that wasn't for school, and my first deep dive Zukka, but hey, be the change you wish to see in the world.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was his fourth year at Wan University, and Zuko was already ready for it to be over. He was running late for the last cheer practice before the season’s first football game, and could already hear his sister giving him shit for it.

 _'Being punctual is important if you ever plan to_ do _anything with your life, Zuzu.’_

He was running across the campus, actively trying to tie his mid back length hair into something more manageable, hair tie in his teeth, when he was suddenly on the ground after hitting, a wall?

No, not a wall, _him._

He looked up at the football player standing over him, a surprised look on his face which was quickly transformed into a grin. He held his hand out to Zuko to help him up.

“Sorry about that, seems like you’re in a rush”

_Sokka._

_Number 14._

_The football captain._

Arguably one of, if not THE, densest, thick headed football players at this school. He’s always had too much school spirit (and that’s coming from a cheerleader) and was constantly hanging out with his football buddies, cracking jokes about whatever testosterone filled dickheads decide to make fun of. Zuko ignores the outstretched hand.

“I’m fine,” he mutters, before continuing his mad dash to practice.

He can hear the meatheads called the football team laughing at something he is sure is _hilarious_ before he is out of earshot.

Zuko finally manages to make it to the practice area, a large room near the stadium. It was a regular practice space, with a high vaulted ceiling, a wall that was just a giant mirror, and mats everywhere. Too many people had fallen in the middle of a routine to not have _at least_ two mats on standby at all times.

He waves to the other cheerleaders currently stretching as he tried to pull his hair back, again. Seriously, why won’t it just stay out of his face. He walks up to where his sister and her friend was, already preparing for his lecture.

“Well, look who finally decided to show up,” Azula said through a haughty smile.

“Just don’t let it happen again, tomorrow is too important!” said the girl standing next to her.

“Thanks Ty Lee, wouldn’t want to disappoint the captain,” he says, pointedly looking away from his sister. She always acted like she was the authority in, well, everything, even when her friends outranked her. She rolled her eyes at him, causing him to smirk. “Just let me get changed really quick.”

“Ugh, just please do it somewhere else,” said a monotonous voice.

Zuko turned and saw Mai, laying back on a mat, checking under her nails. He still doesn’t understand why she decided to join cheer, other than all of her friends (well, just Ty Lee and Azula) had been doing it for years. Honestly, that was one of the only reasons he even joined. His dad always harped on his to be in a sport (on top of all advanced classes, clubs, honor societies, and learning an instrument) so he picked cheerleading to fuck with him a little bit. Good times.

He gathered his things, pointedly looked at Mai, and went to the locker room to change. Most of the other girls don’t really care one way or the other about sharing the locker room with Zuko, mainly because they’ve all just gotten used to him being there, but he still usually only used the facilities when no one else was there.

After changing into his athletic shorts and tank top, he joined the other cheerleaders in their starting position. On Ty Lee’s command, their routine started, Zuko mainly staying in the back, where he couldn’t be seen not saying the cheers and not smiling, and then took his place at the base of the pyramid. It’s not like he _couldn’t_ do the more difficult moves, he just never felt like one of those stand out types. He didn’t need the attention of the vapid student body. Now his sister on the other hand, different story.

He watched her as she and Ty Lee did their tumble set, and noticed how Azula was just the slightest bit off. He smirked. _I guess practice might end a little earlier today._

Lo and behold, after the run through, Azula whispered something to Ty Lee, who told everyone they could go home and how they did a great job. As Zuko packed up and began leaving, he looked back and saw his sister going over her tumbles again and again.

“Sooooo,” Ty lee chimes in, running up next to Mai and Zuko on their way out, “Are you guys excited about the big Pre-Game frat party tonight? I heard that it’s gonna be fun!”

As they walked, they passed by the football team standing outside in their jerseys, standing in a huddle hyping themselves up. Zuko saw Sokka in the middle of the group, walking along the inside, pumping up his team.

“If it’s going to be like that, I bet it will be totally spectacular,” he answers sarcastically, making eye contact with the dark-skinned man, who proceeds to wink at him. Zuko looks away.

Ty Lee rolls her eyes as Mai chuckles. I mean, he’s definitely still going, just don’t expect him to have fun

It would take a miracle.

~*~

Sokka heard the quick footfalls behind him before he felt the body crash into him. When he turned around, he saw a guy on the ground, his ink black hair all over the place and _wow he has a lot of hair._ He reached his hand out to him, apologizing, and noticed the scar covering his eye. _Hey isn’t he that one cheerleader?_

Before he could say another word, the man took off. Guess he didn’t need help.

He turned back to his teammates when he heard them say, “Be careful Sokka, don’t want him rubbing off on ya! I mean, a _dude_ cheerleader? C’mon.”

They all laughed when Sokka rolled his eyes, corralling his team to the area outside of the stadium they normally use to hype themselves up leading to a game. It took a couple of minutes to get them to all come together and quiet down before they could start. All the men around him put their arms over the other’s shoulders, forming a circle with Sokka in the middle.

“Here at WU, we have a tradition of always winning our first match, and as team captain,” his team whooped, “I intend to continue that!” Another cheer from his team.

“Now tomorrow, we’re gonna go out on that field and show those Catgators from SU why they never should have left their swamp to go against the Lionturtles,” Sokka called out.

He was met by chants that grew increasingly louder as they got thrown back and forth, until everyone was shouting in unison and the huddle broke, all of the football players shoving one another. Oh, they were definitely hype. Sokka looked over and saw that cheerleader from earlier and winked at him. Oh, they were hype.

Afterwards, Sokka decided to go and see his friends.

Once he arrived at the dorm building, he immediately got transported back three years ago when he was a freshman at WU. He remembered staring up at the sign over the doors. Roku Hall. He used to be so short and scrawny, that late growth spurt really made a difference. Thank god.

Back in the present, he enters the bustling building, stopping in front of a slightly ajar door where he could hear something that sounded like the beginnings of an argument.

“I’m just saying, it would be a lot easier to find your room if the braille wasn’t completely worn off,” a girl’s voice states.

_Ah, so it sounds like Toph did actually manage to find the room, I was worried about that._

“Well, it’s not like its Aang’s fault! He just got here, you don’t have to put your shoes up on his desk like that!

Sokka smiled. His sister was here too. He pushed the door open and greeted the kids (they’ll always be kids to him) and was met by a mixture of responses.

Toph gave him a slight head nod, a wide grin on her face, his sister, Katara, just groaned and waved, while Aang’s head poked out from where he was currently organizing his closet.

“Sokka, welcome in,” the bald boy greeted. Of course, he would argue that his head was shaved, not bald. Whatever. “I’m just finishing unpacking, make yourself at home.”

And he did. Sokka plopped down onto the cheap twin mattress in the corner and could her the audible whine of the bed springs.

“Sokka, get up before you break Aang’s bed,” Katara cautioned, already grabbing his arm to force him off of it.

“Oh, don’t worry, Sugar Queen, that’s _your_ job,” Toph joked, putting her hand out for a high five, which Sokka was happy to oblige.

Katara huffed, turning away from them to help put away some of Aang’s scattered belongings, a tinge of red to her cheeks.

Aang finally came over to Sokka and gave him a hug, towering over him (seriously, when did this lanky kid get so damn _tall_?). Sokka pat him on the back, smiling when he heard the skinny boy cough. Even though he liked teasing the two about their “secret crushes,” that was still his sister. Be cool dude.

“So, how are you kiddies enjoying your first day of the rest of your lives?” Sokka asked grandiosely, waving his hand out.

“Don’t listen to him,” Katara interrupted, “Nothing really happens the first year, trust me.”

Sokka directed a light glare to his sister, who stuck her tongue out in response. The two 18-year-olds were obviously excited about starting their college experience.

“It’s been great! I stopped by the engineering school and met a few people who seem really cool there,” Toph responds bringing her hands behind her head.

“What, like me?” the older boy asks, fluttering his eyelashes, hands resting under her chin.

She laughs. “Nah, don’t flatter your double-major ass.”

“Well sorry I couldn’t choose between engineering and political science,” he huffs before turning his attention to Aang. “What about you?”

“Oh, I haven’t really had time to meet anyone other than the people involved with the department’s research project, but I did manage to pick up some of my textbooks without spending a fortune,” he responds, gesturing to his stack of books on the desk, right next to Toph’s shoes.

Sokka picks up the book on top, reading the title. _History of the World: An Introduction._ He laughs.

“I still don’t understand why you decided to major in this history stuff dude. You can’t do anything with it.”

“ _Because_ he cares, Sokka!” Katara responds. “Some people actually like learning about traditions and where we came from.”

“You still in pre-med, Katara?” Aang asks, ignoring Sokka’s teasing.

“Don’t forget the minor in gender studies,” Sokka adds on, chuckling.

Katara smacks him lightly on the arm, a small smile on her face. Even though they poke fun at each other, they’re still siblings and they love each other.

“Anyway,” Sokka continues, “There is this huge frat party tonight. It’s to prepare for the game tomorrow, and I think it would be a great way for you guys to start off the year.”

Toph and Aang immediately start nodding their head enthusiastically, while Katara looks a little more apprehensive.

“As long as it doesn’t get too crazy, I don’t want a repeat of last year when I had to get you out of that tree. How did you even get stuck there again?”

“Absolutely no idea,” he answers. “So, I take that as a yes?”

They all give him the affirmation he was looking for and he smiles.

“Great, be there at 8 if you don’t want to get stuck with the rubbing alcohol booze. See ya then!” He leaves before anyone has a chance to question what he just said.

The football captain runs out of the building and starts making his way over to his beat-up Jeep, turns on his tunes, and drives to his apartment to get ready for one wild night.

~*~

Zuko looks in the mirror, pulling the top half of his hair into a knot at the crown of his head. He’s has to admit, even though it can be a pain, his silky tresses do wonders for him. They help distract from certain, um, _insecurities._

He does a once over of his outfit. His short sleeve button up black flame shirt is half tucked into his black jeans, both the sleeves and pants rolled up. He secures his gold chain in place on his belt loops before throwing on some red sneakers.

He grabs his keys on the way out, heading to his car. He wasn’t planning on drinking tonight, so he’d much rather just drive instead of having to sit in the back of a way too talkative uber.

Zuko arrives at the house, already trash scattered around the lawn, people stumbling on one another. The Freedom Fighter Frat (or FFF) sure is wild. He parks on the street and walks up to the entrance, ready to just find his friends and act annoyed all night.

That is, that was his goal, until someone stepped up next to him and decided to destroy all of Zuko’s carefully laid out plans.

Zuko looks over at the excited kid standing next to him, and lets out a groan.

“Hey Zuko!” Aang says, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Who knew I would see you here? This is great, I can tell you my ideas about the research project!”

Zuko sighs. Why did he have to be here? It’s already hard enough to deal with him during the meetings for the history department’s research project. Can he not get one moment of peace?

“Hey Aang,” he responds, “You don’t have to do that here, it’s a party, why don’t you go and have some fun?” _Leave me alone._

Zuko walks into the house, believing this to be the end of the conversation. Wishful thinking.

Aang is right behind him, still prattling off ideas. If Zuko is going to have to sit through this, he is going to need a drink, even if it means getting a ride back home. He can still hear Aang talking as he fills up his cup, putting his finger out to interrupt the younger man while he gulped back his drink.

“You know what would be really helpful Aang?” He can see his wide eyes sparkle. “If you had a powerpoint explaining your ideas to me. Why don’t you-“

“Oh that reminds me!” _No._ “I made one! Let me go grab my laptop real quick!”

Zuko smiles at him as he turns around, and then immediately retreats to the other side of the party. He sees a scene that piques his interest.

“C’mon, is that the best you can do?” Toph is standing at a table, surrounded by frat boys pouring her shots. After each drink, they look at her expectantly.

“Tequila, Jose Quervo, to be specific,” she states.

The men around her groan, not believing she guessed correctly _again._ Half of them placed a couple of bills down on the table in front of her.

“Now do you fuckers wanna go again, or have I already made you all broke?” she taunts.

The boys look at each other with a steely resolve, and pour her another drink.

Zuko continues walking past all the party-goers until he’s certain he is safe from a certain bald kid. He sits down on the stained couch, grimacing, hoping it was just water damage. He barely has time to plan out his next moves at the party when he feels a weight sit next to him, making the couch creak. _Please no._

“Hey dude!” Sokka greets, two drinks in hand. He was wearing worn blue jeans paired with a sleeveless blue Hawaiian shirt (really?), which displayed the dark tattoos on his arms. His hair is pulled back into ponytail in the middle of his faded sides, showing off his silver industrial bar. “Just wanted to apologize for running into you earlier, didn’t expect you to be at this party.” He offers one of the drinks to Zuko, who just stares at him.

“What even is that? I can smell the alcohol in it from here.”

“Oh! This is my creation. I call it Cactus Juice. The frats let me whip it up for their parties even though I’m not a member.”

“What’s in it?”

“Alcohol.”

Zuko just stares at the football player’s smiling face. Sokka then looks down, probably feeling uncomfortable. _Good, you should leave._

“I, uh, I like your hair,” he finally says, gesturing to Zuko’s mane. “It’s really long, especially for a boy. Uh, but it’s still cool! More dudes should rock long hair.”

Sokka ends his verbal fumble by sticking out one of the drinks again, trying to move on.

Zuko rolls his eyes. If he is going to survive this party, he’s gonna need all the help he can get. Between the possibility of running into Aang again, and the meathead currently next to him, he grabs the drink and throws it back.

“Whoa dude! Slow down!” Sokka warns, noticing just how fast the other man is putting away his liquor.

“I’m gonna need another,” Zuko mumbles, getting up from the couch and going over to the drink bowl that had a hand drawn sign reading ‘Cactus Juice,’ Sokka following close behind. They stop at the table, looking across the room while Zuko sloshes more liquid into his cup.

“Hey Toph!” Sokka calls out once he sees the blind girl at the beer pong table. Oh, this should be interesting.

Both men stand watching as she effortlessly makes shot after shot, the same frat boys going up against her. One of them waves a hand in front of her face.

“Sokka, dude! Can you let me know if these assholes are actually drinking?” she asks, not once breaking her focus on the game at hand.

“Sure,” he responds, drifting over next to the match, pulling Zuko with him. Thank god he filled up his drink.

“By the way, give me some of that Cactus Juice, maybe it’ll help even the playing field for these dickheads,” Toph tells Sokka, reaching her hand out behind her, expecting the drink.

“Oh no Toph, I couldn’t give you the Cactus Juice that is _right in front of you,”_ he responds, pushing the cup in front of his friend, who immediately snatches the drink and takes a swig.

“What the hell is even in this?” she coughs, the Juice being too much for even her to bear.

“Hell if I should know!” Sokka answers, taking another drink before turning back to Zuko.

Sokka continues to talk at the other man, Zuko simply nodding between drinks, not listening. Fuck, this stuff really is strong. He already feels buzzed, but with how this night is going, he might need some more. He makes eye contact with big grey eyes across the room. Scratch that, he definitely needs more.

“Zuko! I’m so glad I found you! You must have wandered off,” Aang bounds up to him, holding his laptop. _Fuck._

“Aang, this is a party, you can show me Monday,” Zuko groans, rubbing his eyes.

Sokka looks over at his friend. “You two know each other?” he asks.

“Yep! Zuko and I are both working on the History department’s research program over Asian cultures, he’s like a mentor to me,” Aang responds.

“I'm just helping to lead the project, nothing else,” Zuko states, putting his hands out. “Aang, please, just wait until Monday.”

“Fine,” he concedes before looking over at Sokka. “Let me have some of that Cactus Juice too.”

“No.”

“But why not? I saw you give Toph some.”

“Katara would literally kill me.”

“Why would I kill you?” Katara asks, walking up to the group. She switches her gaze between Aang and Sokka before shaking her head. “Whatever,” she says, clearing her throat. “Hey Aang, they’re some people setting up a bean bag tournament outside, you wanna go crush them?” her eyes shining.

Aang blushes a little bit before he responds. “Definitely, let’s go show them who’s boss.”

And with that, it’s back to just Zuko and Sokka. Zuko refills his cup and walks back over to a couch, not expecting the other man to still follow him.

“As I was saying before, sorry for running into you earlier, even though it was really _you_ who ran into _me_.” Zuko flashes his eyes to him and Sokka coughs. “Anyway, yea, sorry. You’re a cheerleader, right?”

Zuko nods, “Mhm.”

“That’s surprising. You don’t seem to have a lot of school spirit,” Sokka smiles.

Zuko just looks at him. _Why is he even talking to me right now?_

“Then I guess I’ll see you at the game tomorrow. We’re gonna crush those SU fools!” he says excitedly, his palm out for a high five, expecting the cheerleader to return the energy.

Zuko just nods again, taking another drink. _Maybe I should slow down, the room is starting to spin a little._

Sokka coughs again into his hand, obviously starting to feel uncomfortable. “Uh yea,” he starts, before looking back at Zuko. “So, that research project sounds cool.”

Zuko looks at the man warily. “Yea, it’s just a deep dive into Eastern and Central Asian Cultural relations. It’s actually been a lot of fun.”

Sokka smiles, and Zuko blushes.

“That seems really interesting! We never get to do anything like that in engineering,” he confesses, a little sad.

Zuko chokes a little on his drink. “Wait, you’re an engineering major?”

“Yea, I also decided to major in political science, even though they have nothing to do with one another. My counselors tried to get me to drop one, but both the subjects just interest me too much.”

Zuko laughs. “Wow, and here I thought you were just another dumb jock."

Sokka looks a little offended. “Well, not all stereotypes are true. You should know that more than anyone. You _are_ a male cheerleader.”

Zuko just looks at him. “And what about it?”

“Uh,” Sokka stammers. “Nothing, never mind.” He scratches the back of his neck, moving his eyes away from him. “Suki! Over here, _please.”_

The woman comes over to them, a little confused as to why she was being demanded over, but nonetheless happy to see her friend. “Sokka! What’s up? Prepared for the game tomorrow?”

“You know it!” he responds, a grin on his face. “Oh, Suki, this is, um, sorry, I don’t think I got your name.”

Zuko sticks his hand out to the woman, a polite smile on his face. “I’m Zuko, nice to meet you. You’re the volleyball captain, right? I’ve seen you guys practice.”

Suki shakes his hand, smiling. “That’s right! I keep my girls in good shape. It can be intense, but we’re like a family. You’re on the cheer squad, right? Ty Lee seems like a great captain, and you guys really have some skill.”

Zuko smiles and nods. “Yea, but we’re nowhere near the caliber of you guys.”

Sokka is just sitting there, astonished that the other man is actually saying more than two words and is _smiling._ In the short time he’s known, Zuko, was it, he did _not_ smile.

He decides to interrupt the love fest in front of him. “Suki, are you going to be in the stands to support me?” He bats his eyelashes at her, overdramatically.

She responds by rolling her eyes. “Sure Sokka, and I’m gonna bring a big, glitter covered sign just for you,” she jokes, laughing halfway through.

“I don’t understand why you’re joking, that is exactly what I expect,” Sokka deadpans, before leaning over to her with a smile, lightly shoving her shoulder.

Zuko decides it’s time to leave this conversation, and quietly slips away. He passes back by the beer pong table, seeing Toph and now Mai locked in a sudden death round, making shot after shot. He genuinely doesn’t know who will win.

He continues on, coming across his sister and Ty Lee who seem to be having a conversation about the future of the squad.

“I’m just saying Ty Lee,” Azula starts, “with your internship coming up, it doesn’t seem like you’ll have enough time to juggle both that and the team. I could always take over for you, you know, to make is easier for you.”

“Oh Azula, don’t worry! The internship is really flexible! I just come in to watch the other physical therapists do their thing and occasionally help out, I’ll have time for both. And, I’m not too bad at juggling,” she responds, a smile across her face.

 _Of course,_ Zuko thinks. _Just like his sister to try and take over the cheer squad_ again.

He notices some football players coming up to them, obviously trying to flirt with Ty Lee, who politely laughs at what they’re saying, but Azula just glares at them. The football team is known to harass the cheerleaders whenever possible, especially him. They never say anything directly to him, but he is definitely the butt of many jokes, something Azula doesn’t like. She can make fun of her brother, but when _other_ people do it? That’s unacceptable.

“Excuse me,” Azula cuts in, “We’re trying to have a conversation here.”

The football players just roll their eyes and leave, walk by Zuko, make eye contact, and laugh.

_Assholes._

“Don’t worry about those dicks, Zuzu. Their idea of a good time is running around causing themselves brain damage,” his sister says, in a rare moment of her showing her brother care.

“Yea Zuko, those guys are jerks!” Ty Lee adds, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Zuko gives a small, tight smile to the girls. “It’s okay, I’ve gotten used to their pigheadedness.”

Azula nods, understanding that he doesn’t want to talk about it anymore. “Mai, Ty Lee and I are planning to go out to get some food. Care to join us?”

While the offer is tempting, Zuko really doesn’t feel like watching his sister try and worm her way to the top of the power pyramid over dinner, so he passes up on the offer with a shake of the head.

“Aw, maybe next time?” Ty Lee asks with a tilt of her head, to which Zuko nods with a smile.

“By the way, where even is Mai?” Azula asks.

“I saw her over at the beer pong table earlier, seemed to be a pretty intense match,” he answers.

“Well, time to cut it short, we’re going.” Azula is already heading over, where Mai and Toph are _still_ in sudden death.

When Azula whispers in her ear, Mai rolls her eyes but nods. “Truce?” she says to Toph, who nods back at her, a grin creeping on her face.

“Truce. But next time, I’m not letting you get away so easily.”

“I’ll see you there,” Mai responds.

“Yea, well, I’ll be there, but I won’t _see_ you. I won’t _see_ anything,” Toph laughs waving a hand in front of her face.

Mai’s eyes widen, causing Zuko to chuckle. He rarely sees Mai show any emotion, let alone surprise. Azula drags her away, and then they’re gone. Zuko hears a frat boy complaining about what they’re gonna do with all of the flat left-over beer in the cups when Sokka comes up out of nowhere, scooping up the cups and dumping them in his special Juice.

“So there’s beer in it?” the same frat boy asks.

“There is now!” Sokka responds, a toothy grin on his face.

_What even is in that shit?_

Zuko turns to leave the room before he gets noticed by the other man, because he really doesn’t feel like spending more time locked in a one-sided conversation. Why does he keep wanting to talk anyway? Does he want to get information that he and his teammates can use against him, more joke fodder?

Too late.

“Zuko!” Sokka calls out, clasping a hand down on the other man’s shoulder. “There you are top-knot, I was wondering where you went.”

He is just going to ignore that nickname. “I didn’t feel like staying. Sorry if I don’t dream of talking to the football captain,” he responds, rolling his eyes.

Sokka tilts his head, confused. “Why not? Not that you _should_ dream about that, but I’m not a bad guy.”

Zuko lets out a short laugh. “Right, the football team is full of upstanding members of society. Respectful of everyone they come into contact with, never causing problems.”

“Hey,” Sokka says, concerned, pulling him aside. “I know you don’t really know me that well, but that is my team, and they might be knuckleheads sometimes, but they’re not bad people.”

“Yea, well tell that to the cheerleaders who they constantly harass, trying to get a peak up under their skirts. Not to mention, the ongoing shit they give me when I’ve literally done nothing to them. What gives them the right to treat me like some abomination?” Zuko barks out, too much emotion in his voice. Maybe he really shouldn’t have had that extra Cactus Juice.

Sokka just looks at him, a new resolve settling into his eyes. “Someone needs to help raise your spirits, and that person is gonna be me. I’ll prove to you we’re not all bad,” he states before taking his hand and dragging him over to one of the dancing areas near the many speakers. The football player begins dancing around goofily, waving his arms around and doing random poses. Zuko cracks a smile, which just causes Sokka to act even more ridiculous.

 _Fuck it._ He downs another Cactus Juice, even though he probably shouldn’t, because if he is going to be dancing with the football captain, he doesn’t want to remember it the next day. And I mean, he isn’t _bad_ looking.

They start just moving to the music, Sokka putting in a little more effort than the other man. Everything is going smoothly, and Zuko is even starting to enjoy himself, when suddenly he feels himself being pulled up against a hard body. He looks up from the floor to stare into piercing, smiling eyes. _What is he doing?_

Zuko startles, trying to move, but Sokka keeps his hold on him, moving his body with the music. Zuko slowly stops trying to leave, settling in in the man’s personal space, putting his arms around his neck before really getting into the beat. He moves his body in ways he’ll be embarrassed by tomorrow, that is, if he remembers it tomorrow, looking into the blue eyes in front of him. Sokka just smirks, his cheeks tingeing red, either from embarrassment or the alcohol. It had to be one of those, nothing else.

 _He smells good._ Zuko thinks as he feels hands go lower to his waist. He starts to smile and moves closer to his dance partner, when suddenly he snaps out of it, and pushes away. What was he doing?

Sokka shakes his head, not understanding why the dancing body in front of him is now walking, rather quickly, outside of the frat house. _I didn’t think I was that bad of a dancer._ It takes him a second before he follows the other man into the night.

Once he catches up, he calls out to him. “Zuko, wait!” The cheerleader stops. “I’m sorry, I just thought you would want to take your mind off of things because you seemed really upset. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Zuko turns around to looks at him. “It’s okay,” he mutters quietly before clearing his throat. “I just realized I need to get home,” he continues, shaking his keys.

Sokka shakes his head. “Oh no, you’re in no state to drive. How many Cactus Juices did you have?”

“Hmm, four? Maybe five?” he responds, swaying slightly.

“Yea no, I’m definitely not letting you drive. My sister, Katara, was the designated driver today, wait here.”

And will that, he was off, leaving Zuko just standing on the side of the street. In a few minutes, Sokka returns with Katara (he’s assuming) followed by Aang (oh no) and Toph.

“Okay. We can go. Everybody in the car,” Sokka commands, gesturing to a car across the street. “And that means you too, cheerleader,” he adds, dragging Zuko over.

He gets pulled in to the car, and is vaguely aware of being asked the directions to his apartment by the girl in the driver’s seat, which he responds to. It’s hard to focus on much else as he is crammed into the back seat between the door and a certain beefy football player, who has his arms slung behind the headrests, fingers brushing Zuko’s shoulder. Zuko keeps his head down, hoping to hide the blush on his face. Was is from the alcohol? It had to be.

They soon pull up to his apartment, and Zuko almost opens the door before the car is fully stopped. He quickly makes his way up the stairs and to his door when he feels the presence behind him. He turns and sees Sokka standing awkwardly, looking at the ground.

“I just wanted to make sure you got into your place okay. And to apologize. For the dancing, and for my teammates. I didn’t know that they were treating you like that, I shouldn’t have let it happen,” he explains, eyes barely coming up.

Zuko opens the door, thinking of how to respond.

“Don’t worry about it,” he says curtly before adding, “You don’t seem to be that bad of a guy after all.”

Sokka smiles widely finally looking up. “I’ll see you at the game!” sticking his fist out expecting, what, a fist bump?

Zuko just stares at him, and shuts the door.

Once he is in the safety of his home, he slumps against the hard wood, breathing out slowly.

_What the fuck was that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> If you're not yet done with Zukka content, I created a playlist on Spotify that (in my humble opinion) is pretty good! Go give it a listen! 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Ieb7U9ewnluRnYtrAg6lx?si=MgkPVTGMRmaw2OI5qXhAXg


	2. The Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW
> 
> censored use of gay slur, once, near the end of the chapter
> 
> extreme public humiliation (detailed)
> 
> homophobia

Sokka’s eyes shoot open at his alarm. Even with a slight headache from yesterday’s activities, the just downright _beefy_ man rolled out of bed and started getting ready.

Saturday.

_Game day._

It was another day to prove himself, to his team, his friends, his school, and maybe even a kinda cute, albeit grouchy, cheerleader. He thinks back on last night, having actual conversations with him, seeing him smile, and _that dancing._ Boy could move. Eh, it was probably just the alcohol. Cactus Juice will do that to you. And it helps that he’s a cheerleader. It’ll be cool to have a cheerleader as a friend for once.

Sokka shakes his tiredness away before stepping out of his apartment, protein shake in hand, and starting up his car. It might have been banged up, but his Jeep was reliable. And cool. And blue. What more could he ask for?

He pulls up to the stadium, passing by the die-hard fans that are already there, putting on face paint and grilling. Way to show some spirit! He climbs out of his car, grabbing his shoulder pads, jersey, and helmet out of the backseat. Thankfully, he already had on his pants, cleats, and undershirt. He sees some of his teammates walking onto the field for their warm up, and he starts to jog over to them. He sees the cheerleaders heading out as well, and he instantly spots Zuko. It’s not that hard, he’s considerably taller than all of the other cheerleaders, and he’s the only one wearing pants instead of a skirt.

It’s interesting to see him in the school’s colors, burgundy, white, and silver. His long-sleeved athletic shirt is primarily white with burgundy stripes on the sleeves, a silver trim, and WU printed in big, bold, deep red letters on his chest, and pairs perfectly with his burgundy athletic pants. The football player sees him pull his hair back into a high, tight ponytail and notices his shirt creep up, exposing his taut, muscular stomach. _Fuck,_ just how tight does that uniform have to be? Sokka gets that it makes them more aerodynamic but damn, there is no way that can be comfortable.

After staring, no, _looking respectfully,_ at the cheerleader, the captain hears his name being called.

“Sokka, get your head back in the game!” a teammate calls out, laughing.

Sokka just looks back at him and grins, slipping on his shoulder pads and jersey, preparing to run drills.

~*~

Zuko’s morning was not pleasant. He woke up to the sun in his eyes as it rose in his window. Normally, he’s a morning person, but not after a night of drinking that he just had. He could barely remember what had happened at the party, snippets and flashes are all he can grasp. Beer pong tables, thumping music, drinks that burn on their way down, intense eyes.

_Shit._

What _exactly_ did he do? Was he really that much of a stereotypical, disaster gay? He just can hope and pray that he didn’t hook up with the football captain at a frat party, how fucking cliché would that be?

Wait, how did he get home? If he did drive, that was highly illegal. When he checks out of his window, he is both relieved and worried when he doesn’t see his car. Looks like he is going to have to take the bus to get to the stadium for the game today. _Ugh. The game._ You know, the football game, with the football captain that he may or may not have gotten _involved_ with last night. He doesn’t know what is more frustrating, the fact that he can’t remember, or that he wouldn’t be mad if he did the act in question.

I mean, Sokka was definitely hot, and from what he _can_ remember, he seemed to be a fun guy to be around, even if Zuko acted like he hated everything. Whatever, doesn’t matter. Nothing was going to come out of that. That man is the epitome of a straight male, so even if something happened, it would probably never be talked about again.

And with that, Zuko finally got up, ate, got ready, and headed to the bus stop.

The ride over to the stadium was interesting. All eyes were on him in his cheer uniform. God, he hated it. The material, while breathable, was so thin and tight, and he was not in a mood to be gawked at.

Finally, the bus pulled up to the stop in front of the stadium, and Zuko runs into the practice building. Of course, Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai are already there, his sister and Mai going over details of the routine while Ty Lee pulled Mai’s hair back into a ponytail.

“Zuko, you look like shit, what happened?” Mai asked as soon as she noticed him trudging up to them.

Zuko just groaned and rubbed at his eyes. Probably too hard for his left, damaged side of his face, but he didn’t care. “I’m fine, just hungover.”

“Aw, don’t you regret not coming with us yesterday now?” his sister teases. “Whatever, just don’t vomit on me.”

It’s time to move to the field to set everything up and prepare for the game, and Zuko uses the time to fix his hair and complain to Mai about what happened. If there was anyone he would talk to about this, it would be her. She won’t tell anyone, because she doesn’t like anyone, and she wouldn’t try to give him advice.

“So you don’t know if you fucked? That’s the problem?”

“Well yea, isn’t that kind of an issue?” Zuko asks.

“I mean, its college, half the student body has slept with each other. No one cares. And it’s not like you talk to him, just let your life continue like normal,” she explains plainly.

Huh, maybe he did need advice.

“Thanks,” and he genuinely meant it. But of course, all of his new found calm flies out of the window as soon as they cross onto the turf. Running across the field, there he was. Why do they have to make football uniforms look so hot? He watches as Sokka lifts up his jersey to wipe his face, revealing his sweaty (practically see through) tank top. It’s official, Zuko is, in fact, a gay disaster.

He’s so thankful when Ty Lee calls everyone to attention, anything to distract him.

It isn’t long before the stadium is filled with fans, everyone waiting for the big kick off between WU and SU. The coin gets flipped, Wan University gets the call, and then kick off.

At this point, most of the cheers are practically muscle memory, even if he does have to force a smile every now and then. Based off of the crowd’s reaction, the score is close. Zuko refuses to look at the field, he doesn’t need to see _that_ right now. And in what seems like an instant, its half time.

The SU cheer squad takes the field, and Zuko watches in… surprise? Their moves are clean and tight, their flips and tumbles well executed, and just everything that he did not expect from their current rival. Ty Lee notices his shock and nudges him.

“Don’t worry, we’re gonna do great! And besides, it’s not a competition,” she encourages.

“Screw that, we need to demolish them,” Azula interjects. “They need to know who is superior here. Ty Lee, are you prepared?”

Ty Lee just responds with a smile, with maybe a little fear in her eyes.

“Let’s do this.”

And boy, do they do it.

When it’s WU’s turn to take the field, there is an energy buzzing through the squad, the fans, and just the whole stadium. Its electric. They hit every mark, and even Zuko, who really just stays in the back to hold up everyone else, feels it. The set finishes, and the stadiums goes wild. The squad basks in the applause for a moment, and then runs off. Back to the game.

They go into overtime, and it doesn’t take long for it to become clear that they’re losing. Zuko spares a glance to the other side of the field, to the SU cheerleaders, when he sees their latest field side cheer. They were too good. Zuko couldn’t stand for that. They were practically taunting him.

“I’ll show them a routine that will leave them crawling back to their fucking swamp” Zuko low, low and scarily calm.

Ty Lee runs up to him, hoping to stop a meltdown. “Hey, it’s okay. Don’t pay attention to them, it’s just a game, who care what they-“

“Throw me.”

“Huh? Zuko did you just-“

“Throw. Me.”

Ty Lee looks at him, confused. “Zuko, you just do ground work. You’ve never been a flyer, and I don’t think now is a good time to try.”

“Ty Lee, we should just throw him, what’s the worst that could happen?” Azula questions, obviously just wanting to see where this is going. Ty Lee nods.

Mai and Azula get together and form the basket for the toss, Ty Lee standing behind them to catch Zuko if she has to. Zuko steps up, and then gets launched.

Once in the air, time seems to have slowed. Zuko leans forward, flipping through the air, lands in a hand stand, suddenly propels himself forward, and pulls off a perfect set of flips and cartwheels until he finally sticks the landing at the edge of the field. The entire stadium is filled with a deafening silence. No one was expecting that, the big tricks only happen during halftime, and a male cheerleader had _never_ tried what he did.

Zuko is facing the field when he sees what happens next. Sokka was looking at him, then at the player across from him, who was staring dumbfounded at the cheerleader, when Sokka knocks him to the ground, runs like a madman, and scores a touchdown.

The silence in the stadium is replaced roaring cheers from the stands, and Zuko realizes that with that score, Wan University won the game.

~*~

It was overtime and Sokka felt the sweat dripping down his face. He stood across from his opponent on the field, ready to block him from advancing, when the sound of a familiar voice shouting off of the sidelines caught his attention. Was that Zuko? He turned and saw as the cheerleader was tossed into the air before he did, in Sokka’s opinion, the best cheer trick he has ever seen. The stadium was quiet, and it seemed like the game had come to a standstill. Sokka realized Zuko was looking back him, snapping him out of his trance, to notice that the SU player in front of him with the ball was still distracted, giving Sokka the perfect opening. He ran up, shoved his shoulder into the player, grabbed the ball, and spun away, sprinting towards the endzone. The stadium came back to life, everyone screaming their hearts out, Sokka smiling. He scored the winning touchdown, all thanks to Zuko.

His teammates came running up to him, whooping and hollering, as they all lifted up their captain. Sokka felt on top of the world.

The fans started to leave the stands and the celebration was dying down. Both the football team and the cheerleaders were exiting the field through a stadium tunnel, Sokka trailing behind, when he noticed a certain cheerleader still packing up his things.

“Hey top-knot, well I guess right now, ponytail,” Sokka calls out. “You guys were really great out there today. Especially that flip thing you did. You surprised everyone. I don’t know if we would have won if it weren’t for you, so I guess I’m just trying to say thanks.”

Sokka saw a flash of red cross Zuko’s cheeks before the cheerleader turned his head. “It really isn’t a big deal, that’s what we’re supposed to do, help the team.”

Sokka reached out and lightly grabbed Zuko’s arm, trying to make him face him. “But it is a big deal. We won because of you.”

Will this guy ever believe in himself?

“Well, then, I guess you’re welcome,” Zuko consented, his eyes quickly flashing to the other man’s.

Sokka smiled so wide his face almost hurt. “Good. Oh, by the way, the team is holding a party for the win, and since we couldn’t have done it without you, I’d like to invite you to be the guest of honor.” Sokka pauses before he continues, “I know you said the team hasn’t treated you or your friends the best in the past, but I’m gonna talk to them. It never should have happened.”

Zuko looks up at him, some intense emotion in his eyes. Gratitude? Confusion? It’s gone in the next moment, when he rolls his shoulders back before replying, “You don’t have to worry about it, and you really don’t have to invite me. I hope you enjoy your party.”

Sokka is about to respond when another voice broke the silence.

“Sokka! That was amazing!” Katara congratulated, launching herself into her big brother’s arms. Behind her were Aang, Toph, and Suki, each congratulating him in their own unique way. The punch in the arm from Toph was definitely going to leave a bruise.

Sokka smiles at them, and notices that Zuko is leaving as quietly as possible, and shouts after him, “The party starts at 9 at Hahn’s place on the northside of campus, if you change your mind.”

Zuko just gives him a small nod, not even turning around, catching up to the rest of his squad.

 _Well,_ Sokka thinks, _I did everything I could._

Now he just has to wait to see if his invitation will be taken up.

~*~

Zuko was walking back to his car after the game when he sees his sister and company standing nearby.

“I have to admit, I’m impressed,” Azula let out, not making eye contact.

“That was amazing Zuko! How come you never tried out for any special position?” Ty Lee questions him, running up for a hug.

Mai rolls her eyes. “It’s because he doesn’t really care. He only did it at this game to impress a certain football player.”

Betrayal. Zuko glares at her. _Guess I shouldn’t have confided in her earlier._

“Oh? Who? I thought they all made fun of you,” Azula asks. “Did they have a sudden change of heart?”

Zuko groans. “No, I don’t care about them. It’s just the captain, he kept trying to talk to me at the frat party last night.” He pauses. “He invited me to another party tonight too, even called me the guest of honor, whatever that means.”

“It means we’re going, obviously,” Azula responds bluntly, as if the answer was obvious.

“No, I really don’t want to go, I don’t need to be around that much testosterone for one night.” He knows he shouldn’t have mentioned it.

“Zuzu, don’t be selfish. This could be our chance to prove that the cheerleading squad is the superior group at the school. We’re the guests of honor, it would be rude to decline.”

“Actually, I’m the only one who was invited,” he clarifies.

“Doesn’t matter, we’re going. I expect you to message me the details. Mai, Ty Lee, we have to go get ready,” Azula tells him before getting the attention of the other girls and leaving.

Zuko is left standing there next to his car, cursing whoever decided to mess with his life this time.

~*~

Sokka was busy setting up at Hahn’s house. Well, his dad’s. Dude is loaded, even if he is kind of an asshole. Eh, the party will still be fun. He was currently in the backyard, delegating tasks to his teammates.

“No, the speaker can’t go there, that’s way too close to the pool. Do you want to electrocute everyone who decides to go in?” Honestly, have some common sense guys.

Soon, the party was coming together, the sun went down, the music started pumping, and the first guests were arriving. Maybe Zuko would change his mind and show up. It doesn’t seem like he ever does anything for fun. In fact, it seemed like Friday night was the most fun he had had in a while, even if he would never admit it.

Sokka and the rest of the team mill around the house and backyard, greeting the guests and celebrating their victory. The team was all still wearing their jerseys, so it wasn’t too hard for guests to spot them. Soon, he saw his sister and friends come in through the front door, making a beeline for him.

“I know I already congratulated you after the game, but I’m gonna do it again anyway. I know how much this win meant to you,” Katara told him, smiling from ear to ear. “Everyone had their eyes glued on the field, it was amazing.”

“Well, not everyone, but I could tell by the cheering that something big happened,” Toph corrected her. “And then when Aang decided to scream at the top of his lungs about how you scored the winning touchdown, it was pretty obvious.”

“Hey, I wasn’t that loud.” Aang looks over at Toph, lightly pushing her. “But I was screaming, I couldn’t help it.”

Sokka just grinned. Today had really been the best. There were only a few things that could make this day better. Suddenly, one of his teammates gets up on a counter in the house, holding up a drink to Sokka.

“To our captain, proving again that WU isn’t to be messed with. To Sokka!” he says, downing his drink.

Everyone else within earshot repeated the cheer. Sokka smiled and took a drink. When he brought his cup away from his face, he heard a commotion coming from the front door. He looked over to see the cheerleaders coming in, that scary one leading them. The sudden influx of people was definitely noticed by everyone, but there was one specific person Sokka was keeping his eye out for.

He saw him. Zuko walked in behind the bulk of the rest of the cheerleaders, obviously not looking to be noticed, but how he was dressed told another story. His hair was in his signature half up top knot. He was wearing a black shirt with a golden dragon emblazoned on the front of it, paired with dark red jeans, ending with a pair of chunky black combat boots. This dude really knew how to dress.

Sokka took a step towards him, but a crowd of congratulatory faces surrounded him, and once they dispersed, Zuko was already long gone. Before he could get too disappointed, another familiar face came up to him.

“Suki!” he called out, hugging her. “I was wondering when you were going to show up! Still kinda disappointed that I didn’t see you with a sign at the game,” he pouted.

Suki lightly rolled her eyes at him. “I’ll make sure to bring one next time, as long as you guys keep winning,” she said with a smile.

“I’m gonna hold you to that,” he responds, slinging an arm over her shoulder and leading her to the backyard where he saw the ga(a)ng go earlier. They get to them just as Toph is explaining her most recent hair style change.

“I decided to get an undercut because it feels fucking badass, and I like to feel the designs carved into it. It looks cool right?” she asks, and Sokka notices that it does, in fact, look really cool.

Katara cranes her neck to see the design, which was just a bunch of lines in a geometric pattern. “It looks really cool! I just could never do that, but you pull it off well.”

“C’mon Katara, just admit you’re not cool enough for it,” Sokka teases.

“Well, at least I’m not the one with the glorified ponytail,” she jabs back, sticking her tongue out.

“Hey, you know my hair is perfect,” he defends, looking around at the group for confirmation. “Right guys?”

Both Aang and Suki look at each other, silent.

“Oh, screw you guys, I’m gonna find people who appreciate the ‘tail,” he says before walking off. He’s not really mad, and they know that, but this is also a perfect opportunity to try and find Zuko. To welcome him to the party, of course, nothing else. It took some time, wandering around the party, giving polite smiles to everyone who came up to him, but he couldn’t be distracted. He was a man on a mission.

Finally, he saw the brooding cheerleader sitting alone on a bench, secluded from the rest of the party. He was sitting with his legs crossed, staring at his phone in one hand, sipping from his drink in another. He makes his was over, Zuko looking up when he gets close enough.

“Hey,” Zuko says, “Good game.”

He didn’t run away! Sokka’s expectations were already being exceeded.

“Thanks, top knot!” Sokka responds, watching Zuko as he rolls his eyes at the nickname.

For a second, they both just sit there in an awkward silence, occasionally glancing at the other and taking a quick drink.

“You seemed to be really proud of this win. Any specific reason why, or is it just another game?” Zuko asks, breaking the silence.

Sokka looks over at him. Zuko is looking forward, avoiding his gaze. “This one is just special to me because I helped with the final score. Sometimes I get worried that if I don’t perform3 well enough my scholarship could be revoked,” Sokka answers.

“Oh, you have an athletic scholarship?” Zuko responds, raising his intact eyebrow, still looking straight ahead.

“Yea, and an academic one. I wouldn’t have been able to afford coming here otherwise. My sister, Katara, is also here on a scholarship. Our dad is in the Navy and he sends all he can to our grandmother to help support us, but once he got deployed it got harder, but he always wanted us to go to school,” Sokka finishes, realizing too late he probably just dumped a lot of personal information on the other man. “Sorry if that was a lot.”

“No, I get it. Family can be tough. I mean, I never had to worry about affording college, thankfully, but my dad is a complete asshole. My sister is a little much, too,” Zuko says.

“Oh, does she go here?” Sokka asks, happy to have some kind of conversation.

“Yea, she’s a cheerleader with me,” Zuko replies.

“Which one?”

“You know the really intense, kinda scary one?” he asks. Sokka nods. “Yea that’s her. Azula.”

Sokka just nods again. That makes a lot of sense. Zuko seems like he could be terrifying if he wanted to. “I can see that.”

Zuko finally looks over at him. “Don’t tell me I’m that horrifying.”

“Oh, just a little bit. But don’t worry, you won’t scare me off,” Sokka assures, half joking.

Zuko actually laughs a little at that. “Now we wouldn’t want that.”

Sokka smiles at him. Maybe he’s finally making a breakthrough with him. He doesn’t know why, but he really wants to be Zuko’s friend.

“Hey, you’re in your 4th year, right?” Sokka asks.

“Yea, how’d you know?”

“I think we were both in Professor Piandao’s class. I remember it being a second-year class. I only got into it because I pestered him about it. I guess he thought I was worthy of learning Geology from the master himself,” Sokka explained, looking fondly back on his memories.

Zuko gives a quick smile. “Yea, I just took the class because my uncle is friends with him and said he needed help filling his roster.”

“Is you uncle a professor at Wan University, too?” he asks.

“No, he just runs a tea shop right off campus. You might have heard of it. The Jasmine Dragon.”

“Yea, I think Toph has mentioned it. Her and Aang would come visit me and Katara last year all the time, and she would always just ditch us,” Sokka answers.

“The girl at the beer pong table, right? I think I might’ve seen her talking to uncle before,” Zuko says.

“I’ll never understand some of the friends that girl makes.” He shakes his head. “One time she introduced us to this kid who would only answer to ‘The Duke.’ Apparently, she met him at a random high school party.”

“At least he was a human,” Zuko responds. “Ty Lee once brought a squirrel she found running around on campus to practice simply because she thought his ‘aura would have positive affect on our routine.’” Sokka laughs, to which Zuko responds with a chuckle, “I’m not kidding, I swear.”

“It’s gotta be interesting being a cheerleader, surrounded by all of those girls all the time. I mean, not like I would complain, but I would miss my boys,” Sokka says.

“I don’t know, I never really saw the appeal in hanging out with a bunch of roided-out guys,” Zuko replies. Was that almost a joke? This couldn’t be real life.

Sokka lets out a big laugh, mainly because it was sadly kind of true. “Hey, we’re not all like that! Give some of us _some_ credit.”

“You’re right, you don’t actually seem to be too much of an asshole. Surprisingly.” Zuko looks away again.

Sokka just beams at him, placing a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “I knew you’d come around.”

Suddenly, Sokka’s phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out, seeing a text from Katara.

“Shit. Toph dared Aang to a beer chugging contest. He lost, but he tried. She needs my help. I’m so sorry, I’ll be right back,” he says, standing from the bench.

“Don’t worry about it, go help your sister,” Zuko says calmly, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. He was getting used to the football player’s company.

He watched as Sokka ran back to the rest of the party, searching for his sister. Zuko tilted his head back, closing his eyes to breath in the night air. He could smell the faintest bit of cheap beer, but other than that, it was a pretty calming experience.

“There he is.”

Zuko heard the voice come from behind him, and as he was trying to turn around, a hand came out of the darkness and clamped his mouth shut, dragging him back off of the bench. He landed hard on his back, looking up at the smirking faces of the football team. One of the guys was kneeling next to him, hand still over his mouth, keeping him from calling out for help.

The main man standing over him nodded his head to two others behind him, who came forward holding what looked like a cheap cheer uniform.

“You know what to do.”

~*~

Sokka grabbed Aang, hoisting him up by his shoulders, and walked him over to a chair where he could sit. Katara immediately rushed up to him, trying to get him to hold his head up.

“You know Katara,” Aang slurred, “You’re really pretty. Like an angel.”

Katara blushed. Oh, he was wasted. Sokka heard Toph laughing, and he nudged her. “You know he can’t handle his alcohol. Why do you always have to egg him on?”

Toph threw her hands up in the air, the shit-eating grin still plastered to her face. “Because it’s fun! If he can’t hang, he shouldn’t try and join in on the fun.”

Sokka was about to respond to her when he noticed the entire party outside in the backyard has gone silent. He rushed out to see what was happening, and his stomach dropped.

There, standing on the other side of the pool, was Zuko in a girl cheer uniform, skirt and crop top. It looks like someone tried to put red lipstick on him, and sloppily tied his hair up into two pigtails. Someone behind him threw his clothes into the pool, and Zuko flinched, frozen in place, trying to cover himself up with his arms.

Sokka saw behind him was Hahn and half of the football team laughing their asses off. He was about to storm over and ask them what the _fuck_ they thought they were doing, when Hahn stepped forward and pushed Zuko into the pool. Sokka ran up to the edge of the pool, reaching his hand out to help pull Zuko out of the water.

“I’m fine!” Zuko snapped, gathering his clothes and shoving Sokka’s hand away. He pushed himself out of the water, standing in front of Sokka.

“You know, I get why you invited me now. I knew I shouldn’t have believed all of your bullshit. Well, I hope you had a good laugh, asshole,” Zuko sneered at him, trying to fight back tears.

“Wait! No, I didn’t-“ he tried to say. But it was pointless. Zuko had already left, blazing through anyone standing in his way.

“Did you see that fucking f*ggot?” Hahn yelled, still laughing with the team.

Sokka turned his attention to them, murder in his eyes. In the span of a second, he was over there. “What the fuck was that?” he bellows out, grabbing Hahn by the collar of his shirt.

He rolled his eyes, that irritating smirk still stuck on his face. “Give it a rest, Sokka. He got what he deserved. Are you defending him, over your team? What, are you a homo too now?”

Sokka’s eye twitched. Zuko was right. The football team was filled with a bunch of horrible, horrible people, and he was one of them too for never noticing.

“The party is over,” Sokka says through grit teeth.

“What? This is my house!” Hahn protests.

“I said, the party is over. Everybody get out!” he yells, loud enough for everyone both outside and inside the house to hear.

In the blink of an eye, everyone present started scrambling to leave, terrified of the raging football captain. Even Hahn ran into his house, presumably to hide. Only one person came up to him, and it was probably the only person Sokka wouldn’t punch at this point.

“Sokka, what happened?” Suki asked, obviously confused, coming from inside the house.

Sokka just shook his head and headed towards the street, pushing past Suki’s concerned words.

His mind was filled with anger towards his teammates who, oh, would he take care of them, and concern for Zuko. No one deserves what happened to him, and all Sokka wanted to do was comfort the cheerleader, but Zuko blamed him. Sokka knows he wouldn’t listen to a word he has to say.

_I have to get him to see I didn’t mean for this to happen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... how y'all doing?  
> Sorry! Things got a little fucked at the there, didn't they? And my apologies if this wasn't edited well, may have been a little high when I read it over.  
> Again, comments and kudos appreciated!


	3. A Trip to Denny's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, because my friend who reads over these mentioned it, Zuko is NOT scrawny in this, he's muscular he is just not football player level. k thanks enjoy!

Zuko didn’t leave his apartment Sunday. He was sure that at this point, everyone already knew what had happened, and he didn’t need their laughter or their pity.

_How could I be so stupid?_

Did he really think that, what, Sokka wanted to be his friend? Liked him? Felt anything towards him other than animosity? Shame? Disgust? He really thought that the funny, kind, smart, beautiful man cared for him, but there was something important Zuko forgot.

No one cares about him.

So, he spent all of Sunday (and might have stayed up Saturday night too) wallowing in self-pity and self-hatred.

He knew that at some point his sister came by and returned his car after he left it at the frat house. Was that really only Friday? How could someone who he only met a couple of days ago manage to worm their way into Zuko’s life and destroy it?

His alarm beeped loudly in the stark silence of his bedroom, but Zuko was already lying awake, staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours.

_Monday. Classes. People._

He had to go, even if it was just going to be professors blathering on about ‘the rules of their classroom.’ His position on the department’s research project was too important, especially because if he failed at this, then his father would have yet another thing to hold over him. Ever since he switched his major from business to history, trying to distance himself from his father and the family’s conglomerate, he felt the need to prove that he had made the right decision. He had made a decision for himself, and he couldn’t fuck it up now.

Zuko got dressed, pulling on a black hoodie that probably wouldn’t hurt to be washed and sweatpants. _Good._ He wanted to look just as bad as he felt. Hopefully people would just ignore him. Wishful thinking.

Once he arrived on campus, he could hear the whispers.

“Did you hear what happened at Hahn’s?”

Zuko pulled his hood further over his head, trying to cover his face. He walked into the history building, ready to get the day over with.

“Zuko! Hey!”

He recognized that voice. “Aang, I’m _really_ not in the mood for this today.”

The smile on his face wilted and fell, a look of concern and sadness taking its place. “Are you okay Zuko?”

“Did you not go to the party Saturday night?” Zuko felt himself getting angry. Causing a scene would not help him.

Aang flushed a little. “Yea, I woke up Sunday with the biggest hangover. Apparently Toph challenged me to a chug off. The last thing I remember is practically choking on beer when she forced me to shotgun one.”

He didn’t know.

Zuko turned to walk into his class, leaving Aang standing in the hallway, confused.

“Wait, did something happen?”

~*~

Sokka stood in front of his team in the locker room, looking at their arrogant faces. If only he could just smash one of their faces in…

“Since _somebody_ decided to be such a comedian Saturday night, I assume they would want to take credit. They couldn’t have gone through all of that planning to just _not_ take responsibility.”

The looks the team gave each other after that became significantly less haughty and significantly more frightened. They obviously didn’t think what they did was a big deal, or that they would be reprimanded. They remained silent.

“No? Nobody?” Sokka asked, walking in front of them. “Don’t worry, I have my ways of finding out what I need. Ty Lee? Would you be a dear and come in please?”

The players exchanged confused glances with one another as the cheer captain stepped into the locker room.

She smiled sweetly, but there was something darker hiding behind her eyes. “Hi guys! Boy, do we have something planned for you!”

“It has come to my attention that not only was the stunt from Saturday in the making for a long time, but the football team has treated the cheer team with disrespect for years.” Sokka stopped in front of Hahn. “That ends today. Take it away Ty Lee.” And with that, Sokka left the locker room. Oh, he knew Hahn was behind what happened to Zuko, but the rest of the team still helped, and they all deserved whatever was coming to them.

“Okay boys! Let’s go to the field, double time! It’s time for training.”

Sokka watched as all of his teammates ran out to the field, Ty Lee already waiting for them. He decided to sit in the bleachers, ready for the show.

“Now, first, we’re going to work on stretches,” she announced, falling into a full split, looking expectantly at the boys. After a few of them laughed nervously, thinking she was joking, the cheerleader hardened her eyes. She got up. “Maybe you didn’t hear me. I said it’s time for stretches.”

Ty Lee stepped up and kicked a player’s leg to the side, causing him to suddenly slide down. Even Sokka winced. They were struggling and sweating, their faces going red. They all d _efinitely_ pulled something. Sokka just laughed at them, watching Ty Lee move from position to position, the team trying and failing to keep up. She stood up, and a sigh of relief whooshed over the field.

“Oh, we aren’t done,” she said, the smile on her face growing more and more malicious. “Time for things to really get exciting.”

She executed perfect, seamless cartwheels for five yards, stopping in a handstand. “Pick up the pace boys. You don’t want to lose your spot on the team! And don’t forget to smile.”

Sokka heard the groans and the thuds of bodies falling to the ground, their body weight too great for their arms. This continued for a good ten minutes, before Ty Lee dealt the death blow.

“Now time for basket tosses!”

He watched as they went up into the air, flailing wildly, and then as they came down and crashed into the men below. That’ll leave a mark.

Finally, Sokka made his way back down to the field, walking up to Ty Lee, who was standing over the groaning football players in fetal position on the ground.

“I think they’ve learned their lesson, Ty Lee. Thank you for your help.”

“Oh, it’s no problem! If you ever need me to come back, I’d be happy to oblige. Oh and boys,” she said, turning her attention to the fallen me. “None of you made the squad.”

With that, she left, leaving Sokka alone with his team. “Now, who feels like talking?”

After pretty much the entire team sold Hahn out, Sokka left them on the field. Now he just had to find a way to talk to Zuko, and he knew who would have just the way to do it. Sokka made his way to Roku Hall, stopping in front of a familiar door, and knocked.

“Sokka! This is a surprise,” Aang greeted, ushering him into the room.

“Sup Aang, how was your first day?”

“The usual, professors giving out their syllabuses, laying out their rules, putting the entire class to sleep.”

Sokka laughed. “Yea, that sounds about right.”

They sat in that silence for a moment, Sokka not knowing exactly how to ask. “Do you have Zuko’s phone number?”

Aang looked at him, not expecting that. Then he smiled. “Yep! I’ve also got his Instagram, his email, his twitter, and even his facebook. I don’t know why he would have one, it’s such an old person thing to have, but he never added me back, so maybe he doesn’t use it?”

“Just the number will do,” he said, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t glance at his Instagram. Nice pics.

Aang nodded, before moving rapidly on his phone. Sokka felt his phone buzz and saw that Aang had sent Zuko’s contact information with… fire emojis?

“Uh, thanks,” Sokka said, getting up to leave.

“Hey, did something happen Saturday?” Sokka froze. “Zuko mentioned something and he seemed down today. Well, more down than usual.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sokka assured. “I’m fixing it.”

He walked out of the dormitory, typing on his phone, trying to think of the perfect thing to say. Finally, he pressed send.

~*~

_Bzzt!_

Zuko’s phone buzzed, pulling him away from his laptop and the essay he was currently drafting. _Probably just Aang with more ideas for the project._ He pushed his reading glasses back up on his nose.

He sighed, picking up his phone. Huh, it was an unknown number.

**[unknown]: You have no idea how sorry I am. I had no idea that was going to happen. I’m so sorry.**

**[Zuko]: Who is this? And how did you get this number?**

Another buzz.

**[unknown]: Sokka. Aang gave it to me.**

Zuko tossed his phone onto his bed. He is going to kill that bald boy. He heard more buzzing. He picked up his phone, without looking at the messages, and hit block. He wasn’t going to fall for it again.

He looked back at his laptop, the word document still open, waiting for him to continue. Zuko closed his laptop, leaving his bedroom, and slumped against the closed door. Slowly, he slid down to the ground with his head leaning back against the hard wood. He wasn’t in the right head space to work on anything. He brought his hands up to cover his face, silent tears falling into his palms. _Pathetic. Look at you._

Sniffling, he wiped at his eyes, his hand catching ever so slightly over his left. This elicited more tears. _I never should have been so stupid._

The rest of Zuko’s day comprised of yelling at himself, spiraling, and finally, sleep. He didn’t dream that night, and he took it as a blessing.

Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday passed by in a blur. Go to class. Go to practice. Go home. Cry.

He was prepared for another repetitive Friday, but at practice, something different happened. Zuko trudged in, the same way he had all week, ready to be oh so peppy. Yay. He sat next to Mai on one of the mats, comforted by her similar abysmal attitude. If Zuko ever needed to just be sad, he could always count on Mai. Next to them stood Azula and Ty Lee.

Azula is probably still trying to convince Ty Lee to relinquish the captain title. It wasn’t until a certain name was mentioned that Zuko really started listening.

“I was really surprised when Sokka reached out to me. I’ve never seen him look so intense before, it was kind of scary.”

Sokka reached out to her? Why? Was she the subject of the next joke?

“Apparently, he wasn’t too happy about what happened on Saturday.” Ty Lee glanced at Zuko, realizing he had been listening. “He asked me to come in and show his teammates a lesson.”

Zuko was now fully turned towards his captain. “What did he ask you to do?”

“Just our normal stuff. Stretches, tumbles, tosses. I may have made it more difficult and with less breaks for them, though. Once they could barely move, Sokka sent me away, saying he could take it from there.”

He couldn’t believe it. Maybe Sokka didn’t trick him, wasn’t still trying to trick him. He quickly excused himself to the locker room before practice began and pulled out his phone. Quickly, he finds the messages from Sokka, his number still not saved. Unblock.

**[Zuko]: Thanks for what you did**

**[unknown]: They deserved it. What they did to you was horrible.**

Zuko smiled at his screen. He was starting to believe that Sokka really didn’t know what was happening, and that he wasn’t going to let it go unanswered. Zuko made a contact for Sokka, solidifying his forgiveness. At least, it made sense to him.

**[Sokka]: Let me make it up to you. Hahn hurt you, you pick what to do with him.**

**[Zuko]: I really don’t care. Guys like him will never care unless they go through it. I’ve gotten used to it.**

**[Sokka]: You shouldn’t. Let’s meet up as a personal apology. My treat.**

Zuko knew Sokka didn’t have money to throw around, realizing the offer Sokka just made meant more than it would seem. While he wouldn’t mind hanging out with Sokka, he really shouldn’t.

**[Zuko]: You’re funny**

**[Sokka]: Uh yea, have you ever met me?**

Zuko laughs.

**[Sokka]: But seriously, just let me know.**

“Zuko, get over here!” his sister yelled. “Practice is starting!”

He shoved his phone into his practice bag, jogging back over to the squad.

After that, practice was uneventful. They already knew the routine, they just had to touch up and perfect a few spots. Ty Lee wanted Zuko to come to the front of the formation for air work, but he refused, but he knew she would keep asking.

Soon, he was walking out of the practice building, looking to see if Sokka left him any more message. None. Why did that bother him more than it should? He keeps walking, heading for his car, when he notices the rest of the cheerleaders crowding around one area. He decides to check it out, gently pushing to the front. What he sees makes his jaw drop.

It was Hahn, dressed in the same cheerleading outfit Zuko was humiliated in, tied to a lamp post with a sign around his neck reading “He’s sorry.”

Did Sokka do this? Zuko goes back to his car and quickly drives (but without speeding, well maybe a little) back to his apartment. Once inside, he pulls his phone out and calls Sokka. The line picks up almost immediately.

“Sokka speaking.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“He hurt you. He’s always been a jerk, he got what he deserved.”

 _He hurt you._ Zuko didn’t mean to, but his brain focused on that.

“Does you calling me mean you changed your mind about hanging out? I still feel bad about my role in all of this, I should have noticed something sooner,” Sokka says, his tone getting more serious.

“I don’t blame you, well, not anymore. Don’t worry about it.”

Zuko hears Sokka begin another sentence before he hangs up. His heart was beating faster.

Don’t get in over your head.

~*~

Sokka looks at the dark phone screen in his hand. Zuko really forgave him. Sokka smiled, but then thought a little harder. Why wouldn’t he hang out with him? Maybe Aang will know. Phone still in hand, Sokka calls Aang.

“Sokka! What’s up?”

“Not much. I was wondering where you were right now.”

Sokka can hear talking and laughing in the background. “Denny’s! The gang is all here, you should join us.”

He decides to go. He needed to talk to Aang anyway, and he’s sure Katara and Suki would have good advice for whatever the problem is. Toph will… be there.

Once he steps into the fluorescent lighting, his friends smile and wave him over. Except for Toph because, well… you already know.

Sokka slides into own of the plastic booths and greets his friends. “Sup nerds?”

“You’re the nerd!” Toph challenges.

“Yea, that’s probably more accurate. I _am_ the smartest one here,” Sokka responds, getting accusatory glares from the three other people at the booth. He just ignores them, more important matters to discuss. “Why won’t Zuko hangout with me?”

Katara startles, obviously not expecting that to come out of her brother’s mouth. Suki and Toph both let out a huff of laughter when Suki nudges her. Aang just smiles widely back at Sokka. “Oh, did you ever hear back from him?”

“Yea, thanks for giving me his number, by the way. He knows I didn’t know what those guys were gonna do. But even though we’re cool now, he still won’t hang out with me.”

“So, you like this guy?” Katara asks leaning her chin in her palms.

“What? No. I mean, he’s a cool dude and it’s fun to talk to him and we get along really well and he’s really attrac-“

They’re all just looking at him, Toph chuckling.

“Okay, _maybe_ I think he’s super cool, but it isn’t like that. I don’t even like guys, I think. Well, there was that one guy at summer camp, but that never counts!” Sokka defends himself, thinking over the summer camp thing. Did that count?

“Summer camp always counts,” Toph says, as if reading his mind.

“It’s fine if you think that, Sokka. It just seemed like it was more than that,” Katara explains, looking over at Aang for backup.

“Yea, we meant nothing by it,” Aang interjects, hand on his neck. “But in answer to your first question, Zuko just isn’t a really social guy. I mean, it even took _me_ a while before he would actually talk to me. Can you imagine?”

Silence.

“He doesn’t seem like the kind of person to really even enjoy hanging out with people, I think he is just nice to be polite,” Suki says, thinking back to them talking at the party.

Sokka’s hopeful eyes fall. “I just want to make sure he is okay, and if we become friends too, then that’s just a plus!”

They nod, except for Toph who is still just grinning. “I can’t with you sometimes man, but I’m still hoping for the best.”

They continue on hanging out, Sokka ordering way too many grand slams. He goes home with a full belly and with a little more peace. Things will get better, they always do.

The next morning Sokka gets up, well rested, and expectantly checks his phone. No new messages. Weirdly disappointing. Whatever. He gets up and makes his way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He can’t look at the eggs in his fridge, not after last night. He settles on cereal (a particularly sugary one). Bowl, cereal, milk, any other way and you’re a monster. He shoves a spork into the bowl.

The football team had a scrimmage today, but before that Sokka had to finish up some homework. He was both brains and brawn, y’know. After about an hour of flipping through textbooks and trying to finish his cereal before it got soggy, he decided it was time to get ready.

Sokka specifically picked Hahn to lead the other “team” at the scrimmage, mainly so he could tackle him and maybe leave a few bruises. Today is going to be a good day.

~*~

Zuko fidgeted in the stands. For some reason, he decided to watch the football team’s scrimmage, as if he didn’t just get humiliated by the Neanderthals running into each other below him. He told himself it was just him supporting them, doing his duty as a cheerleader, but the rest of the squad wasn’t there. He was sitting alone in the bleachers, and deep down he knew the reason why. Sokka.

Down on the field, Zuko noticed just how intense the practice game was. Even though they were really just playing against themselves, he could tell Sokka was treating it like a real game. In fact, he was even more aggressive. Zuko had a fleeting thought that maybe it was because Sokka was still angry about what they did, but that couldn’t have been it.

Sokka threw the ball to someone on his team, resulting in a score. Zuko cheered, maybe a little too loud, and he could tell Sokka looked up at him. Even though he couldn’t make out the details of his face, he could tell that the football captain was smiling around his mouthguard, waving at him frantically. He really is an overexcited puppy. Zuko is sure his blush is vibrant enough for Sokka to see.

He continues to watch the practice game, letting his mind wander. Maybe he shouldn’t have come. Sokka had probably changed his mind about hanging out, or he never really meant it in the first place. A nice guy like him probably just thought that was the socially acceptable thing to do. Zuko shook his head to himself.

No, he’s being stupid. Sokka meant what he said. I mean, he practically tortured the football team according to Ty Lee, and then he strung up Hahn after Zuko told him he wouldn’t understand unless he experienced it. Sokka seemed to care about him and actually listens to him. Zuko just wasn’t used to having a friend who he didn’t grow up with and who was forced to stick with him. Maybe the talks with Uncle were working, maybe he was starting to believe he was worthy of friendship. Zuko groans.

_Thanks dad, for all the internalized hatred._

He looks back out to the field to see Sokka tackle Hahn. That looked like it hurt. Good. A smirk quirked one side of his face up to see him in pain. Even if he had never done what he did at the party, the dude was still an asshole. He used to always run by the squad when they made a pyramid, staring up all of the girl’s skirts. Zuko could’ve sworn when he did that that Azula was going to kill him, and he wouldn’t have stopped her.

Another tackle.

That one seemed a little more intense than the last one. Sokka had to careful or else he might actually murder Hahn. It seemed as though the stands (like ten people, including Zuko) waited with baited breath to see if the dickface would get up. He did, but immediately went to the sidelines. Zuko could see his shoulders shaking. Aw, did poor baby get hurt?

Zuko surprised himself. Recently, he has been trying to keep his anger at bay, but he couldn’t help it. Ever since he was little, the people around him got hurt when he got mad, so Zuko decided to just not really let any emotions out. Which, in retrospect, wasn’t the best idea, because it would just lead to massive blow ups. But this wasn’t a blowup. This anger felt different, like he was angry at Hahn for treating him the way he did and at himself for putting up with it for all of these years.

Oh no. Emotional growth. Ugh, that’s so corny. Uncle would be proud of him, and deep down, though he would never admit it, he was proud of himself.

Zuko was going to throw up.

Soon, the scrimmage was over and, of course, Sokka and his side won. He saw as the other players all ran up to their captain, trying to congratulate him to get back on his good side, but he just ignored them. He walked to the middle of the field, his teammates following, and talked to them. It seemed important, because even the most carefree players were paying attention. Maybe it was just an after-practice huddle? 

The group soon broke, Sokka walking alone to the sidelines, grabbing his stuff. The other players kept a safe distance from him as they left, leaving just him and a few stragglers behind. Zuko went down to the field and slowly walked up to him.

“Hey, great game. Well, practice.”

Sokka looked up from his stuff, smiling. “Top knot!” Eye roll. “What’s up? I was surprised to see you in the bleachers. Everything okay?”

“Yea, no, everything is fine.” Zuko didn’t realize how awkward this would be. “I thought it would be cool to see how you guys practice. Pretty intense. I think Hahn’s shoulder is dislocated.”

“Eh, it’ll heal,” Sokka replied, obviously unfazed by maiming a teammate. “C’mon, walk with me.”

Zuko had to do a little jog to catch up with Sokka, not prepared to suddenly be moving.

“So, what was that back there, with the team after the game?” he asked, hopefully disguising some of his interest.

“Oh, that. I was just making sure they all understood that things for the team would be working differently from now on. They all got used to feeling like the kings of the school, and I had to make sure they knew their place. That thinking hurt a lot of people, like you.”

Zuko looked over at him and quirked his one eyebrow.

“Well, not just you,” he stammers. “They’ve hurt a lot of people. Katara told me about them always catcalling her. Suki said they would trash talk the volleyball team whenever they came in contact. They would apparently always rub Aang’s head which is just weird. Even Toph had stories about them, and _nothing_ gets to her.”

“Yea, I told you, they’re assholes.”

Sokka fixes Zuko in his gaze. “I know, and I should’ve talked to them before everything went to shit. You helped me realize what I chose to ignore.”

Now it was time for Zuko to blush. “I mean, I just let you know what was going on.”

They had reached the parking lot and Zuko could see the old Jeep. Now or never.

“Hey Sokka?”

He whipped his head around. “Yea?”

“Is that offer to hang out still available?”

Sokka smiles at him. “Uh, of course it is! And you picked the perfect time.” He grabbed Zuko’s wrist, leading him to his car. “I’m starved. We’re going to Denny’s.”

“Who’s Denny?”

“Just get in the fucking car.”

~*~

They finally make it and sit down, the plastic cushions squeaking. Sokka still can’t believe Zuko had never even _heard_ of a Denny’s.

“So, are you just a really entitled rich kid or are you Amish?”

Zuko rolls his eyes. “Probably the rich kid option, but don’t worry, I’m not that entitled. At least, not anymore.”

“Yea, you don’t seem that insufferable,” Sokka teased, happy when Zuko shoots him a playful glare.

“Like you’re so amazing.”

“I am, what do you mean?”

Zuko groans, bringing the greasy menu in front of his face. “What do you even get here?”

Sokka glances at the menu. “I guess it depends on the kind of food you like.”

“These ‘Authentic French Crepes’ seem interesting,” Zuko says, still staring at the menu.

“Have you ever had _real_ crepes before?”

“Yea?” Zuko responds, sparing Sokka an inquisitive look.

“Keep it at that. You don’t want to ruin your impression, trust me.”

Zuko sighs. “I guess I’ll just get a coffee.”

Their waitress comes over, ready to jot down their order.

Sokka knows he has to order first if he is to save Zuko’s first Denny’s experience. “We’ll have two grand slams, a stack of pancakes, a double cheeseburger with everything on it, about two sides worth of fries, and if you could bring out a peanut butter banana milkshake in about 10 minutes, that would be great. Oh, and a coffee.” He turns to Zuko. “You seem like you take it black.”

The waitress nods. “And how would you like the eggs on the grand slams?”

“I’ll have mine over easy. Zuko, how do you like your eggs?”

Zuko looks so confused. “Fert- I mean fried, fried. I like my eggs fried.” Damn, he got red.

“Really, you seem more like a scrambled guy to me,” Sokka says, winking.

The waitress reads over her notepad. “Got it. And don’t worry sugar, your 20 percent off has already been taken into account. That’ll be right out.”

Sokka smiles at her as she leaves before turning his attention back to Zuko.

“What the fuck was that?” the cheerleader asks, very confused.

“I know what I like,” he answers, shrugging his shoulders. “Plus, I worked up an appetite at practice today, beating Hahn into a pulp.”

Zuko nods his head. “Fair point. Hey, what was that about a discount?”

“It’s a military discount, because of my dad. Katara and I would eat here a lot when we didn’t have a lot of money because of it, and now it’s just one of our places,” he explains, looking fondly back on memories of drowning pancakes in syrup with his sister.

“Oh,” Zuko lets out. “Well, I can pay for this if you need me to, even though you said you would cover me.”

He waves his hand at him. “Nah, I said it would be my treat and I mean it. Don’t worry about it.”

It doesn’t take long for their food to come out, and once Sokka’s four platters are in front of him, he immediately chows down. He spares a glance to Zuko, seeing he hasn’t touched anything.

“Dude, it won’t bite you, eat something.”

The other man tentatively cuts off a part of the pancake stack and shoves it in his mouth. “Not bad, but definitely not good.”

Sokka grins. “Yep, that’s Denny’s!”

They talk about random shit, Sokka scarfing down his four-course meal. He really was hungry. Soon, out comes his milkshake, and oh, is she _beautiful._

“Oh, Zuko, you’re gonna wanna try this,” he tells him, grabbing two straws and sticking them in the thick milkshake. Sokka places the glass in the middle of the table and leans in. Zuko doesn’t move. “C’mon, try it.”

Tentatively, Zuko leans in forward too, wrapping his lips around the straw, his face going deep red.

Sokka smiles. “Good right? I’ve tried every flavor here, but this one has to be the best.”

The cheerleader just nods, keeping his head down. “Yea, it’s pretty good.”

“It’s practically better than sex. I don’t know what all they put in it, but it has to be the ambrosia of the gods,” he explains, staring fondly at his precious dessert.

“You know,” Zuko clears his throat, “I’ve actually had a lot of fun today, even if it was just watching you gorge yourself on food.”

“Yea, next time we probably shouldn’t hang out when I’m all starved and sweaty from practice. Trust me, I’m usually much more fun.”

“Next time?” he looks at him, then lets a small quirk of the lips escape. “Yea, that sounds like fun.”

Sokka beams at him. “Great! The gang is going to be hanging out at this arcade bowling alley thing on Friday, and you’re definitely coming with me.”

“Are you sure? I mean, I only really know Aang, and I talked to Suki that one time. I’m not sure if it would be a good id-“

“You’re coming, and you’re going to have fun. That settles it,” he declares before impaling one of his eggs with his fork and shoving it into Zuko’s mouth, silencing him.

Zuko’s face goes deep crimson once again. Huh, he must not really like over-easy eggs, and he didn’t even eat his oh so wonderful fried eggs, even though he practically begged for them.

“Okay, I’ll go.”

“Great, I’ll pick you up at 6, just text me your address and everything will be set!” Zuko pulls out his phone and Sokka’s phone buzzes.

“Awesome! Now let me just calculate this tip. 30 percent is enough right?” Eh it’s enough, already filling out the receipt.

Today couldn’t have gone any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up, right? Also, sorry if the text conversations were awkward, I couldn't bring myself to write in text speech  
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!


	4. The Arcade

Zuko paced nervously in front of his bathroom mirror. He was rethinking his outfit. Red t-shirt, black cargo pants, chunky red sneakers. Was it too casual? Did it look like he didn’t try? I mean, it’s definitely a good look, but is it too simple? He wants to make a good impression; he doesn’t know what rumors the others have heard about him. He takes a deep breath. _You look fine._ His hair, on the other hand, needed to be dealt with. Just as he brought his hands up to manage the mess on his head, he hears a car honk outside, then a text buzz his phone.

**[Sokka]: Here!**

Shit. Zuko rushes out of the bathroom, running by his desk covered in papers and an open textbook. He was working on finishing a project before he got ready, and now he can’t find anything. Finally, his keys are in his hand. Maybe he should get a key hook? Meh, probably not.

Zuko rushed out of his apartment to the beat-up Jeep in the parking lot, a smiling Sokka sitting in the driver’s seat, pushing the passenger door open. “Hop on in!”

He does, his heart still pounding from running outside, all of his hair in his face. Fuck, he still needs to fix that. He then notices something… off about the car. “Where are the windows?”

“I like to have them rolled down, feel the breeze on my face. I wanted to just remove them, but Katara said she would take my license away. Killjoy.”

Zuko slowly nodded his head. Why did that make sense? He’ll probably need to tie his hair back if he doesn’t want it to go everywhere. Hair tie in teeth, he starts pulling it back into a haphazard bun. He notices Sokka staring at him. “What?” he asks, around the hair tie.

Sokka looks away. “Nothing,” he blurts out. “I uh, I didn’t know you had glasses.”

Zuko flips down the mirror in front of him. “Shit, I forgot to take them off,” he says, quickly removing them. “They’re reading glasses that I use for school. My vision isn’t that great, due to…” he trails off.

“Oh. Yea, that makes sense.”

“I can still see without them though, it can just get fuzzy,” he says, trying to break the awkward tension. What was he thinking, bringing up his scar? “So, ready to head out?”

Sokka clears his throat, grabbing the gear shift and stepping down on the clutch. _He drives stick._ “Yea, let’s go!”

The car quickly leaves the parking lot as Sokka tosses Zuko his phone. “Pick something to play, I hate driving in silence.”

He flips through the phone, coming across a playlist entitled “fun drive vibes” before hitting shuffle. The song starts, the first lines of lyrics hitting maybe just a little too close to home.

_So put your lips on my scars and teach me to love_

_Give my slow heart the rhythm of a blood drum_

Zuko tries to not pay attention to the music, quickly skipping the song, something by Brockhampton. Interesting music taste. “I didn’t know you drive stick.”

“My dad taught me,” Sokka responds, sparing him a glance before locking his eyes back on the road. “He thought it would be an important skill. I mean, it did allow me to get this beauty, and she was cheap too.”

“Sounds like fun,” he responds, thinking how his dad would’ve never taken the time to teach him something like that. His dad never had time for him, period.

Sokka grins, eyes still on the road. “It was. I could teach you sometime, if you’d like.”

He nods his head, a small smile forming on his face. “I’m gonna hold you to that.”

They both look at each other, interrupted by Sokka rolling up onto the curb. Zuko’s face slams down into the dashboard. “Fuck, my nose,” he yells.

“You okay?” concern creeping into the other man’s voice.

“Yea, I think I’m okay,” he responds bringing a hand to his nose. “Shit, am I bleeding?” He looks over at Sokka to ask for a tissue, only to see a look of primal fear on the football captain’s face, grabbing wads of Denny’s napkins out of the middle console, shoving them into his hands.

“Take these. Fuck, I’m so sorry, are you gonna be okay?”

Zuko takes the never-ending napkins and places them over his throbbing nose. “How often do you go to Denny’s? You need help!” Sokka looks at him, and the cheerleader rolls his eyes. “Yea, I’ll be fine don’t worry about i-“

He’s cut off by a towel hitting him in the face. “What the hell is this?

“It’s super absorbent!”

“Is this your workout towel?”

“It’s super absorbent!” he yells back, even louder than before.

Zuko grabs the towel. “It’s still wet! I’m not using that!” He sees the bowling alley building and realizes his hair is still fucked. “Shit,” he says, before dropping the napkins to his lap to fix his hair. Before he can secure his top-knot, Sokka grabs the napkins and holds them (a little too firmly) back to his face.

Finally, they park. Sokka grabs Zuko’s arm and pulls him into the building.

“Katara, come quick! We need your doctorly knowledge!” he calls out to his sister as though Zuko were dying. This will be a great first impression.

Katara, with her back still turned to them, tells him, “I’ve already told you Sokka, if the rash comes back you need to go to a _real_ doctor.” She turns to look at them, eyes landing on the bloody napkins in Zuko’s hands. “Shit, what happened?” She rushes up, ready to provide aid.

“Zuko’s nose is bleeding!”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing! I hit a curb…”

“Did you throw him into it? It’s a lot of blood,” Suki chimes in, looking over at them.

“No! I hit it with my car and his face smashed into the dashboard, now stop asking questions and help!” His voice was starting to raise in octaves. He really needs to calm down.

“Sokka, it’s okay, I’m fine,” he tries to reassure him when suddenly, Aang comes out of the bathroom.

“Hey, I heard the voices, is Zuko here- Oh my god what happened?” He screams, immediately running back to the bathroom. Everyone is left standing confused near the entrance when he comes back, arms loaded with paper towels. “Is this enough?”

Zuko looks desperately at Katara. So far, she seems to have the most common sense out of all of them. “I’m really okay, it just hurt.”

Katara nods, giving him space, pulling Aang back with her. Sokka was still hovering, even going so far as to tilting Zuko’s head back and checking his nose. “Hm, looks like the blood has stopped. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, for the hundredth time, I’m fine. Can we go get our bowling shoes now?” Anything to take the attention off of him, please. They all agree and head over to the counter, Suki pulling along a very confused Toph.

“Is anyone gonna tell me what happened?” she asks.

Sokka opens his mouth, but is cut off by Zuko saying, “I had a nosebleed, Sokka freaked out, I’m fine now, let’s bowl.”

They all grab their shoes, Zuko grimacing slightly while watching the bored teenager behind the counter spray the soles with anti-fungal spray. As they walked over to the bowling balls, he nudges the man standing next to him. “So, you got a persistent rash, huh?” He chuckles when a glare is shot back at him.

“I use the bench press _one time_ without wiping it down and maybe I freaked out a little bit. It’s cleared up now but Katara still gives me shit for it,” he explains, grabbing a sky-blue ball.

Zuko chooses a red and gold ball, testing its weight before following the group to their lane. Toph was standing at the line, poised to throw her ball at the pins, Aang helping to orient her to the perfect angle. The lane bumpers went up and after a few seconds, Toph released the ball, knocking over 9 pins. Not bad, all things considered. It wouldn’t make sense if she was perfect at _everything._ Still, he knew he could do better. He waited and watched as everyone took their turn, Aang throwing a gutter ball and then knocking over 5 pins, Katara a spare, Suki a 7 10 split. Zuko was getting a good feel for how everyone played. Then, Sokka saunters up to the lane. He looks over at Zuko, giving him a wink. “Watch this.”

He then rolled a strike, the crash echoing throughout the bowling alley. “Strike baby! Who’s the best? I’m the best!”

“Good job. Let’s see if you can keep it up,” the cheerleader challenges, stepping up to the line. Wind up, release, strike. He walks back, looking at Sokka’s gaping face, and winks. This’ll be fun.

The game keeps going, everyone taking their turns, stacking up points. After each person goes, Toph leans over to Suki to ask what the score it, except for with Sokka, who announces it himself. Aang and Katara are sitting next to each other when it isn’t their turn, talking quietly while sharing careful glances and blushing. Sokka nudges Zuko, nodding his head in their direction before whispering in his ear, “You see that? They think they’re being subtle. Aang is so scared to ask her out, and Katara is scared he doesn’t really like her. Ah, to be young and in love.”

Zuko laughs, which causes the football captain to look at him quizzically. “Whoa, who are you and what have you done with Zuko? He doesn’t _smile,_ let alone _laugh._ ”

He nudges the dark-skinned man. “Shut up,” he says, smile still on his lips. “Looks like it’s your turn, try not to blow it.”

Sokka pushes himself up off of the bench and rolls his shoulders, his back muscles rippling through his grey shirt. _Shit, don’t think about that right now._

Sokka turns away before all of the pins fall, already celebrating his presumed strike when Zuko just shakes his head and gestures back to the lane. “You missed a couple.”

A look of dread crossed the other man’s face, and everyone in the group watched as he ever so slowly turned back around. The tension in the air was so thick it could be cut with a spoon, let alone a knife. Sokka gathered himself, trying to keep his composure. Spare. He walks back to the bench and slumps down.

“Aw, don’t feel too bad, no one can bowl a perfect game,” Zuko reassures him, getting up for his turn. Strike. “Well,” he adds, turning to face him, “Except for maybe me.”

Zuko won. The rest of the group congratulates him, just happy that someone defeated Sokka. Honestly, he was getting a little insufferable.

“How? How did you beat me?” he asks, disbelief woven into his voice.

Zuko just shrugs. “I grew up with a really competitive sister and my father decided to build a personal bowling alley in the house, because that makes sense.”

“I hate rich people.” Zuko raises his eyebrow. “Well, not you. You’re cool.”

Eye roll. “How did you get so good at bowling? I mean, obviously not _that_ good, but decent.”

Sokka ignores the playful dig and answers, “Growing up, Katara and I spent a lot of time hanging around bowling alleys, from classmate’s birthday parties to when dad would come and visit. I decided if I was going to do it a lot, I should probably be good at it.”

Zuko nods. That makes sense. I mean, he does seem like the kind of perfectionist overachiever, but in a way where most people just assume it’s effortless. It takes a lot of effort to look like you’re not trying.

Sokka drops a hand on his shoulder, knocking him out of his thoughts. “You hungry? The wings here aren’t that great, but the dipping sauces are divine.”

They walk over to the food area, the rest of the group already sitting at a table.

Toph hears them come over, splaying her hands out on the table. “Finally! You two lovebirds took forever, and I’m starving,” she complains.

Lovebirds? Zuko feels his face warm, looking away from the group.

“Fuck you Toph. Nothing was keeping you from getting the food yourself,” Sokka retorts, obviously not letting the tease get to him. Zuko was overreacting, as always.

“But you know I just love it when you wait on me hand and foot,” she says, giving him her version of a sweet smile. Sokka groans before walking over to the order counter, knowing better than to argue with her.

Zuko sits down in the empty spot next to Suki, his eyes trained on the football captain. He sees a waitress come out, smiling at Sokka and touching his arm. He doesn’t understand why he is getting so upset. Sokka probably got hit on all the time. Suki breaks him of his thoughts with a gentle nudge.

“Hey,” she whispers, low enough that only he can hear her. “Sokka is really oblivious. He doesn’t realize people literally throw themselves at him. I went through the same thing when we dated.”

“You two dated?”

She nods. “Yea, back in high school. He really is a great guy, and I’m gonna love him for the rest of my life, but we realized it’s better as a platonic love. We work so well as friends that being anything more just wasn’t worth it if it ruined what we already had.”

“That makes sense, ruining a friendship for something that won’t work isn’t worth it,” he agrees. He understood too well.

“But don’t worry, I won’t tell him,” she says, giving Zuko a playful smirk.

“Tell him what?” he asks, hoping the blush creeping across his cheeks isn’t too obvious.

Suki pats him on the back when Sokka comes back, squeezing himself to sit next to Zuko.

“I come bearing gifts!” he announces, dropping the basket of wings and sauces onto the table.

Aang looks over the meat before reaching for a celery stick. “I’ll just have this.”

Katara rolls her eyes. “You know they have veggie burgers, right?”

His eyes widen, half the celery sticking out of his mouth. “They do?”

She leads him over to the counter, Aang following along staring at their touching hands.

“Lemme guess, something really gross just happened?” Toph asks, grabbing a wing.

“Oh yea,” Sokka responds, dunking a wing into ranch. “The most disgusting. But sweet.”

They then come back, Aang’s veggie burger cradled in his hands, and they all dig in. The wings really weren’t that good, but Sokka was right, the sauces more than make up for them.

“You know what we should do?” Suki asks, obviously not waiting for a response. “Laser tag!”

Sokka starts nodding vigorously, already getting up from the table. Katara and Aang soon join him, all of them excited to shoot one another. Toph stays seated, enjoying her food.

“You guys go and have a good time, but it’s not really my style,” she explains. “Maybe Zuko over here can teach me some cheerleading moves to cheer you on.”

Zuko nods. “Yea, I’ll stay with Toph.”

“Oh no you don’t, you beat me at bowling but I _will_ destroy you at laser tag,” Sokka tells him as he lifts him up of the seat. “And you’re playing too, Toph. Don’t try and act like you can’t aim, I’ve seen you play beer pong.”

“Fine.” She gets up, grabbing Zuko’s arm. “But I’m on Zuko’s team.”

He blushes, not expecting the contact.

“I’ll be with Zuko, too,” Suki adds in. “Nothing is more fun than beating Sokka.”

She laughs when met with a sad look.

“Fine, then I guess my team will be me, Katara, and Aang. Let’s go.”

Zuko sure hoped he knew what he was getting himself into.

~*~

Sokka pulled the laser tag vest over his head, trying to contain his excitement. He loved laser tag. The strategy, the teamwork, the competition. And, to make it even better, he now has the opportunity to beat Zuko. Not that he had a thing against Zuko, just that he knew he needed to beat him. To impress him? Maybe. He just wanted his new friend to think he was cool.

All geared up and ready to go, the gang waits under the blacklights, watching the weird instructional video that makes it seem like you’re stepping into a postapocalyptic warzone. Sokka was okay with it though, because to him, he was. He had to beat the other team. He looks over at Zuko, who just gives him a sly grin, his teeth turning purple in the lighting. Shit, he really had to beat him.

The doors opened and each team went to their side of the field. The room was filled with obstacles to hide behind, as well as ramps leading up to a second level. Sokka scanned the room, trying to make a mental map of the arena.

“Okay guys, here is what we’re gonna do,” he says to Aang and Katara, who are listening intently to his plan. “Aang, you take Toph. Make sure to cover her and keep her from our base, don’t underestimate her. Katara, you take Suki. She is gonna try to sneak by you. Don’t forget to look above you, she has aerial attacks and she’ll take high ground when she can.”

“And what about you?” his sister asks.

“I’ll take Zuko. He’s a wild card, but I think I can handle him. I’ll go over to their side to stop him from advancing. Hopefully that’ll be enough to contain him. Ready?” His teammates give him a nod. “Let’s go.”

The buzzer sounds, and the game starts. Aang goes left, Katara right, Sokka taking the middle. He runs down the ramp, and is surrounded by foam towers and quiet. He crosses over to the other team’s side, hearing the blast of lasers come from both the left and right. They’ve made contact. He continues on, blaster at the ready, scanning his surroundings. No sign of Zuko yet, but he can’t let his guard down. He feels his vest vibrate. No, it couldn’t be. He was shot in the back.

He turns around to see Zuko smirking at him before running to Sokka’s base. That bastard! How did he get by? _Cheerleader._ He has aerial attacks too! How could he forget about that?

Sokka runs after him, aiming for the quick moving figure. Shit, he was too fast, he couldn’t get a clear shot. His vest vibrates again, this time over his chest. Where is Zuko even shooting from? Sokka lost sight of him, and was now stranded in the middle, waiting for any sign of where the next attack would come from.

He sees a flash of movement and shoots, only to hear his sister groan.

“Friendly fire, Sokka! Not cool!”

“You’re supposed to be following Suki!”

Katara motions up with her head. “I am!”

Sokka looks up just in time to see Suki holding onto the underside of a ramp, aiming directly at him. He jumps out of the way before rolling back up to continue his mission. He gets back to his team’s base to see Zuko continuously shooting at it. Sokka runs forward and tackles him. Hey, if Zuko can use cheerleading moves, he can use some football ones.

“What the hell!” Zuko yells pushing the larger man off of him.

Sokka tries to aim for him, but he’s already gone. _Shit._

He goes back out, trying to him the cheerleader. Finally, he finds him hiding behind a tower. When Sokka takes a step forward, he is met with a blast. He’s going to need cover. He hides behind another tower, directly across from Zuko’s. They both pop their heads out, trying to get a good shot.

Sokka groans. He couldn’t get an angle on him. If only he had something that could curve through the air.

He studies how Zuko peeks around the tower, the time intervals between aiming and hiding. He soon figures out a blind spot he can use to get around to him without being noticed. The next time Zuko looks around the tower, Sokka runs from the other side, ready to get justice.

Zuko clearly wasn’t expecting him, falling back into the tower. This was it. Zuko was trapped between Sokka and the tower. He had nowhere to run to and nowhere to hide, but Sokka hesitated.

He was staring at the man in front of him, noticing how the blacklights danced across his skin, the rise and fall of his chest from his heavy breathing. He could’ve sworn he could even hear Zuko’s heartbeat, or maybe it was his own. Sokka’s blaster is aimed right for Zuko’s chest, the laser pointer practically resting on his vest. Sokka’s fingers curl around the trigger, ready to take the shot, his eyes locked on Zuko’s. Were they always this pretty?

Sokka’s vest vibrated. _Wait, what?_

He looks down, seeing Zuko’s blaster pressed into him. Right when Sokka snaps out of it, ready to retaliate, Zuko is gone.

Shit.

Sokka shakes himself out of his thoughts, and gets back to chasing him.

_What just happened?_

_Why didn’t I shoot him?_

He passes by Toph, who is currently in a heated battle with Aang. Even though she couldn’t see him, she kept her stance solid, blocking off exits for Aang, and leaving him a limited number of paths to attack from. However, he could tell Toph was having a hard time determining where Aang was coming from. That boy was really light on his feet.

Sokka was back on the other team’s side. He made his way to their base, and unleashed hell. The blaring alarms definitely alerted his opponents of his position, but hopefully Suki was too tied up with Katara to come. Sokka just needed Zuko.

“Smart move, abandoning the chase.”

Sokka whips his head around to see Zuko leaning against a foam wall. Sokka raises his blaster, surprised when Zuko doesn’t make a move.

“Yea, I figured it would be more strategic to come here, hit where it hurts.”

Zuko takes a step forward, obviously not concerned by Sokka’s blaster trained on him.

“I’d guess you didn’t fully plan it out though,” the cheerleader says, a grin slowly forming on his face.

“What do you mean? You’re here all alone and aren’t even aiming at me,” he responds. What was his plan?

Before Zuko can open his mouth again, Sokka fires. Zuko looks down at his chest where the laser hit his vest. He raises his gaze slightly, staring right at Sokka. It was terrifying, and maybe a little hot.

“Well, that was rude.”

Sokka opens his mouth to respond, when suddenly, fanfare fills the arena. _Oh no._

Zuko was distracting him. Sokka lost. Again.

The pale man walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You know what’s great about Suki and her ‘aerial attacks’ as you call them? They’re great for being unnoticed.”

Sokka opens his mouth. “You heard our plans?”

Zuko was walking to the exit, the game over. “What was it you called me? A wild card? Thought you could handle me?” He stops, spinning around to face him. “How about now?”

He has to admit, he definitely underestimated the wrong person in this game. Not only did her assume Zuko wouldn’t know what to do, he forgot about Suki! Of course she was going to camp out at the base, firing sporadically to not attract attention.

They all take off their vest and holster the blasters to the wall, exiting the blacklights. Even though he lost, Sokka still had a lot of fun. He looked at the faces of his friends, and he could tell they all had fun too, but they were definitely also tired. Really tired.

“This was fun, but I gotta get home,” Suki announced. “I have an anatomy exam to study for.”

Katara nodded. “Yea, same. I should probably go.”

“I’ll walk with you!” Aang said, taking this as his opportunity.

“Uh, of course you are, we drove together,” Toph stated.

They all walked out to the parking lot, the sun setting on the horizon. Sokka waved as Suki got on her motorcycle and left. She really was that cool. He hugged his sister before she got behind the wheel of her own car, Aang riding shotgun, Toph in the back.

And then there were two.

“So,” Sokka started. “Want me to drop you off at your apartment?”

“Actually, could you take me to the Jasmine Dragon? I need to go and see my uncle.”

He nodded. “Yea, of course! Are you gonna need a ride back after?”

Zuko shook his head. “Uncle will drive me back, I’ll help him close the shop.”

With that, they got back into Sokka’s car. He winced when he saw the dried blood on crumpled napkins.

“I’m really sorry about that. I know you said you’re okay, but still.”

“Seriously, don’t worry, I’ve had worse.”

Without him saying, Sokka knew what he meant, and he knew not to push it. Zuko would tell him about how he got his scar when he was comfortable, and if he never did, Sokka was okay with that.

The Jasmine Dragon wasn’t far from the bowling alley, and soon his beat-up Jeep was parked in front of a cozy looking tea shop.

He looked over at his passenger, thinking of what to say.

“I had a really great time today,” Zuko blurts out before Sokka gets a chance.

“I’m glad you had a good time, and I’m happy my friends didn’t freak you out. They can be a little much sometimes.”

Zuko chuckled. “Oh, they’re the ones that can be a little much?” He laughs a little harder, bringing his gaze down.

Sokka can feel his heart swell at that sight. Zuko is genuinely happy, and he helped with that. He tries to think back on the broody cheerleader who ran into him in the campus courtyard. They were two completely different people.

“Well, I should go,” Zuko says before unbuckling his seatbelt and popping open the door. He hesitates, turning back to Sokka, before giving him a quick hug. “Thanks,” he says, mouth a hair’s breadth from his ear. A shiver run down Sokka’s spine.

And just as soon as it happened, Zuko was no longer in the car, slipping into the tea shop, and Sokka was left alone in his car.

After a moment, Sokka turned on his music and drove off.

It really was a near perfect day.

~*~

Zuko’s heart was hammering in his chest. He had just crossed the threshold into his uncle’s tea shop when he spotted the kind hearted man. Iroh’s eyes lit up when he saw his nephew. He gestured for him to take a seat, before turning back to two customers in the middle of a game of Pai Sho.

Soon, his uncle was sitting across from him.

“Now, what brings my favorite nephew here to visit me?”

He smiled. “I’m your only nephew, uncle.”

“Therefore, my favorite!” he exclaims, throwing his hands in the air. Iroh glances over Zuko. “Now, are you going to tell me why you’re here?”

He could always see right through him. “I’m having problems with something. I made a friend, or at least I think I have, and he’s really nice and funny, but I keep wanting to expect the worst from him, just waiting for the rug to get pulled out from under me.”

“I’m happy to hear you have made a friend, and after what has happened to you throughout your life, you are allowed to be cautious, but trust is necessary in any kind of relationship,” Iroh explains. “Is this friend why you look nice today?”

“What? No uncle, don’t be ridiculous,” he splutters. “I’m not even dressed nice, it’s strictly casual. Look, cargo pants.” He grabs the edge of his pants. They definitely fit well on him, but it was still casual.

“So you thought about it.”

“No! Well, maybe I overthought it a little bit, but I just wanted to make the right impression on his group of friends,” he confesses. “But I dress like this all of the time, it’s not special.”

“Zuko, it’s not your clothes. It’s your smile.” Iroh pours a cup of tea for the both of them. “You seem lighter, happier, more at ease, and that makes me happy.”

He blushes, not expecting that. “I mean, I did have a lot of fun today.”

“Good,” he says around a smile. “Now you just need to stop expecting this friend of yours to disappoint you.”

“I know, but it’s hard,” he sighs, dropping his face to his hands.

Iroh reaches out to raise his face, looking him in the eye. “I believe in you, Zuko. You have overcome much in your life. Pain, fear, hatred, and you came out of it stronger and more beautiful. This friendship, or whatever you decide to call it, will help you grow past what you thought possible, and you will be better for it. I can already see the change inside of you.”

He always knows what to say. “Thank you, uncle.”

Iroh smiles at him again. “How is your sister? Doing any better?”

“She seems to be leveling out. Ty Lee started using common therapy techniques when talking to her, and she even started to get Mai to join in. Even though I’m sure Azula has noticed by now, she hasn’t said anything about it.”

“Good. You were both raised in an environment unsuitable for children, even if she doesn’t realize it yet.” He gets up from the table. “Now, will you help your old uncle at his tea shop?”

Zuko smiles. “Of course, it would be my pleasure.”

He rises and starts collecting discarded tea cups from the tables. Maybe his uncle was right. Maybe Sokka would be good for him.

He smiles to himself at the thought, letting himself get carried away, thinking of what happened that day. Zuko genuinely thought he was going to catch on fire during laser tag when Sokka cornered him like that. He couldn’t have thought anything of it, I mean, it was Sokka. He probably didn’t mean anything by it, it was just strategy.

He couldn’t risk his friendship, especially when it was becoming so important to him. He had to keep it to himself, for him and for Sokka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw the quoted song is "Don't You Know" by Jaymes Young and I just think it fits them so well.   
> But yea, hope you guys enjoyed this! Planning out future chapters is keeping me driven to keep writing and I'm getting excited about where I am gonna take this story.  
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


	5. Meetings

Zuko was sitting on the floor of the practice building before a game, trying to stretch out his legs, when he felt an ominous presence above him. He looked up to see his sister with an almost worried expression.

“You okay?”

“I think Mai and Ty Lee have been avoiding me. They are always hanging out without me. Am I being forgotten?” She slumps down to the ground next to her brother. He has never seen her this vulnerable before, but he can’t help his laugh.

“Azula,” he says, suppressing another chuckle when she shoots him a murderous look. “They’re dating, that’s why they haven’t been spending as much time with you.”

She gets up suddenly. “That’s impossible, I would have noticed something.”

Then, just to prove the pure coincidental nature of the universe, Mai and Ty Lee enter practice, Ty Lee hanging onto her girlfriend’s arm. Zuko is happy to see them happy, they deserve it. Ty Lee waves at Azula, leading Mai to the locker room, and even Mai gives Azula a smile.

“I have been so blind.”

Zuko just shakes his head, smiling. Although his sister was cunning and strategic and a perfectionist in almost every category that existed, she wasn’t the best with realizing other people’s emotion.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed what has been happening with you, Zuzu.”

_Oh shit._ She couldn’t mean…

“Your cheer uniform is getting tighter, you’ve been bloated.”

He releases a small sigh.

“It must be from all of that greasy food you eat with that football player. Sokka, is it?” she finishes, a smile that he can’t read on her face.

He gets up, ready to refute everything, even though he knows he won’t be able to change her mind. Even if nothing had happened, Azula would use anything she could against him.

She notices the apprehensive look on his face and her eyes soften just the slightest bit. “I won’t tell father. If it were _anything_ else, trust me, I would, but this would just be wrong. A couple of years ago, I might’ve.” She grins before adding, “You should count yourself lucky.”

“I don’t know how to thank you Azula,” he says, genuine disbelief splashed across his face.

She pulls him into the most awkward hug Zuko has ever been a part of for a split second before holding him at arms-length, looking right at his scar. “I know why he burned you, and I know why he kicked you out of the house. I always knew Mai wasn’t really dating you.”

Zuko lets out a huff of air through his nose.

“But this doesn’t mean I don’t still think you’re a weakling who should be lucky to call himself my brother.” She looks at him in the eyes again, mustering up a small smile before adding, “Well, that was awful. This is the last time I take advice from Ty Lee and talk about my emotions.”

“Yea. And let’s never hug again.”

“Agreed.”

Like a saving grace, Ty Lee bounded out of the locker room, a few hairs out of place, and cheerfully greeted the squad.

“Today is game day, squad, and I just wanted to say we don’t go out there to cheer for that team, we cheer for our school.” She looks at each and every member of the squad, her eyes landing on Zuko. “There are some new changes I’d like to make to our routine.”

Oh no.

She grabs him by the hand and tugs him forward, bringing him to the front of the squad. He knew where this was going and did not like it.

“So, it seems a certain _somebody_ has been keeping their skills from us, and after weeks of begging, has finally decided to use them for the good of the team.” The squad claps, supporting Zuko. That is one of the only good things to come out of him agreeing to this, the approval and support of those around him.

Ty Lee turns to him, explaining his new role in the routine. “You’ll be joining me and Azula in the front, but instead of being a part of our mirror routine, you’ll be in the middle, standing separate from us. Sound good?”

“Wait, you never said I would be alone like that. Ty Lee, I can’t,” he starts protesting.

“Oh, just shut up,” his sister chimes in. “You’ve got the moves, just enjoy your time in the spotlight, it won’t last.”

Ty Lee brings him over to his starting position, rehearsing the moves with him. He had already been given his new choreography, but she failed to mention no one else would be doing it with him.

“Smile more!” Her voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

“It’s a little difficult, you know me, I’m never happy.”

She rolls her eyes. “That just isn’t true. I’ve seen you smile countless times. Just try thinking of something that makes you happy3. It works for me,” she says before moving on to help the rest of the squad. Zuko tries running through the moves again, this time flashes of a wide grin, sparkling blue eyes, and a boisterous laugh floating through his mind. This might work. He can feel his lips naturally curving upwards, which makes forcing the rest of the smile easier.

When they break, gathering their signs and _shudder_ pom poms, Mai comes up to him. “The football player, huh?”

He gives her a look, but knows it would be useless to aruge. “And what of it?”

“Nothing. Just thought you’d like to know that for me, thinking of Ty Lee helps me to put on a smile and show school spirit!” she says, the sarcasm practically dripping from her mouth at the last part.

“I still don’t understand why you became a cheerleader.”

“Honestly, neither do it”

They line up to walk out onto the field. Zuko can feel himself growing nervous. He really shouldn’t be. At this point, he doesn’t care what anyone in the student body thinks of him, so who cares if they laugh at him? Still, the fear of failure is swirling in the back of his head, and he just can’t shake it. Once they step out onto the field to set up, he has to swallow all of that fear down. He can’t let that affect him right now.

The game begins, but Zuko is still forcing himself to calm down. He has never gotten like this before performing. He doesn’t want to let anyone down and now that he has reinvigorated self-worth, he doesn’t want to let himself down. Shit, he hates personal growth. At first, everything is fine. The basic cheers don’t call for anything special, maybe a few extra moves, but nothing he couldn’t handle. A quick look at the scoreboard tells him the game is a close one by half time. Hopefully the spectators will be focused on the high tensions of the score and not the high-strung cheerleader wringing his hands beside the field.

Ty Lee makes her way over to him, weaving through the rest of the squad. “Hey, are you gonna be okay?”

He nods. Even though he wasn’t sure if he would actually be okay, he knew he couldn’t just throw in the towel now. He made a promise and he couldn’t just back out of it.

They clap respectfully after the other team’s routine, and before he knows it, they’re out on the field. He can’t remember exactly what happens, but he doesn’t think he messed up too bad, at least not enough for anyone to mention anything to him. Ty Lee runs up to him and pulls him into a hug, which he isn’t sure how to reciprocate.

“You did such a good job!” she praises, her arms practically crushing him. Mai comes up and pulls her off of him, letting him get air back into his lungs.

“You know he doesn’t respond well to compliments,” Mai whispers into Ty Lee’s ear.

She nods, understanding crossing her face, before directing the squad back to their spot on the side of the field. Soon, they’re back to the same basic moves, same basic cheers, and some goofing off from the squad. Not Zuko though, he is content just watching them have fun. The game is getting closer to the end of standard time and the teams are still neck and neck. The cheerleaders get ready to energize the crowd, setting up for a newer set. It involved a lot of moving positions, facing different directions, and probably a little too many gratuitous hip rolls. Zuko ends up in the back, full on facing the field, getting a little too into the movements. Sure, he doesn’t like performing alone, but no one is watching him now. Or so he thought.

He lifts his head up across the field and locks onto a pair of eyes staring earnestly at him. Why was Sokka staring at him? He shouldn’t be distracted, he’s in the middle of a game. Zuko is still doing the routine, not able to stop, when he sees a player from the other team charge right into Sokka, knocking him to the ground. A pile up ensues, and Zuko can’t even see him anymore.

It takes a second, but Sokka soon reemerges. Zuko can’t help but laugh at what happened. The routine finished, but Zuko couldn’t stop laughing. Did he really cause that? Ty Lee nudges him, trying to get him to stop.

“I know I said I wanted you to be happier, but I meant peppy, not uncontrollable laughter.”

“Sorry,” he says through tears. “I just can’t help it. I think Sokka just got tackled because of our dancing. He was staring straight at us.”

“Uh huh, sure, us. Totally not any individual person.”

He ignores that comment, his laughter finally subsiding. The game continues, WU barely pulling ahead by the end. Zuko was happy they won, he couldn’t deal with it if he caused the team to lose their groove, even though it definitely wasn’t his fault in any way.

Zuko had gotten used to Sokka coming up to him after a game, so when he doesn’t immediately run up to him and instead trudges across the field, he frowns.

“Sokka, anyone there?” he asks, waving his hand slightly in front of the other man’s face. “You good?”

Sokka breaks out of his dejected attitude, providing a smile to Zuko. “Yea, I’m good. Some game, huh?”

“Yea, my favorite part was when you just completely ate it and caused a pile up. Distracted by the pretty cheerleaders, huh?” he teases.

Sokka’s eyes slide down to the ground, slowly shaking his head. “This has never happened before.”

“Well, we did do a new routine today.”

“That’s not it, it wasn’t just the cheerleaders, it was-“

“Fancy playing out there. Apparently, you almost cost us the game,” Toph called out, striding down to them in front of the rest of the group.

Zuko smiles warmly at the group, already more comfortable with them after going to the arcade. Suki stands next to him and congratulates him on the routine. “I know these guys,” she gestures to Sokka, “get all of the praise, but that halftime performance was great. Even more so when a certain football captain just decides to freeze in the middle of the field. What happened out there?”

Sokka just shakes his head, not knowing how to respond.

“I think he got distracted by the cheerleaders.” Zuko nudges Suki.

They start to head off of the field, ready to go eat after the game, pulling Zuko along because ‘he was one of them now.’ The rest of the group gets a couple of paces ahead when he notices Sokka is falling behind. “You okay? You know, you really weren’t gonna cost us the game, don’t worry about it.”

“That’s not it. I just don’t understand why I zoned out like that,” he responds, a little of his usual cheerful self returning. They catch up to the others, a grin forming on his face. “So, where to?”

“Before you even think it, we’re not going to Denny’s,” Katara states, staring daggers at her brother. “I’ve had enough grease to last me a while.”

“How about we go to a tea shop? There is this popular one right off campus,” Toph offers.

Zuko feels his blood freeze. He does not need to introduce a new group of people to his uncle right now, especially after the conversation he had with him last. What if he let something slip? Zuko would die of embarrassment.

“Oh, you mean the Tea Weevil? Sure, lets go.” He’s trying desperately to distract the group from what Toph said. He didn’t even know if that was a real place.

“No, it’s called the Jasmine Dragon. The owner is a pretty chill guy.”

Sokka looks over at Zuko. “Hey wait, isn’t that your uncle’s shop – oh.”

“Oh, we’re definitely going then,” Katara says, giving the cheerleader a playful smirk.

Great. This was going to be just great.

~*~

“I’m telling you, it would have solved a lot of problems!”

“Toph, that is just _disgusting_ ,” Katara said to her, grimacing.

“Oh, grosser than Edward wanting to literally kill Bella for her blood? All I’m saying is, if she just used a diva cup, it’d be a fun little shot glass.” Toph has her arms folded across her chest, smirking, obviously proud of herself for coming up with the weirdest topic they could be discussing.

Sokka entertained her in the beginning, debating whether or not the uterine wall in the blood would be classified as ‘fun chunks’ or ‘moist bits’ (one is obviously much more disgusting), but he couldn’t try to be a part of it anymore. When they first got there, Zuko immediately detached himself from the group and went over to (who Sokka assumed) was his uncle. They talked, and then the older man went to the back, and Zuko brought them tea. Bummer, he wanted to talk to his uncle.

Zuko still wasn’t sitting down with them, instead running back and forth to serve the group of friends, when finally, the football captain had enough.

“Zuko, sit your ass down. If you were just gonna work this whole time, we would’ve gone somewhere else.”

He heard him mumble something under his breath along the lines of “then why didn’t we?” before Zuko sat down.

“There, happy?”

“Immeasurably so.”

When he sat down, Toph and Katara stopped debating over the obvious flaws in the Twilight series (thank god) and everyone’s attention turned to the new tea pot Zuko set down in the middle of the table, six tea cups arranged around it.

“What kind is it? Your uncle always tries to get me to try some weird ones,” Toph asks, sniffing at the aromatic steam rising from the pot.

“Jasmine,” Zuko responds blankly. “It’s the shop’s specialty. Uncle decided I should serve my, and I quote, new friends my favorite tea.”

Aang was already reaching out to pour himself a cup. “Your uncle sounds nice. Where is he?”

“Yea, I wanna talk to him,” Toph adds.

Sokka could see the gears turning in Zuko’s head as he tried to come up with a plausible excuse.

“Uh, he has other customers to deal with.” A quick glance around the shop reveals that the group is one of the only current patrons. He quickly adds, “And he had to go and count inventory. Besides, he would probably just bore you guys with stories.”

Sokka could tell he was trying to keep his uncle away from them, most likely because he was scared he would embarrass the poor cheerleader. The tea shop owner seemed like the kind to tell childhood stories and back them up with awkward family photos. It would be fun to see grainy pictures of baby Zuko, but he could tell it would just make the situation worse. Zuko was already on edge, ready to jump up to take care of anything and everything to keep his uncle away.

“Does anyone want pastries? I can get us pastries,” Zuko says, already standing to head over to the pastry racks behind the counter.

“Ooooo I want an orange scone!” Aang called out, bring his tea cup up to his nose, deeply inhaling.

“Got any muffins?” Suki asks, quickly taking the teapot out of Toph’s hands, knowing damn well she’d make a mess.

“I heard you guys have some good tea cakes,” Katara states, her way of asking for one.

“Scone, muffins, tea cakes. Got it.” And with that, Zuko rushed to the pastry shelf. Sokka got up to follow him. He would need help bringing them all back to the table, and maybe he could get him to calm down.

Zuko was bent over, pulling out the rack that had the scones on them, Sokka totally not checking out his ass in his cheer uniform. He should really change. He stands back up and brushes a stray strand of hair that fell out of his top knot out of his face before noticing Sokka standing there. “Can I help you?”

“Actually, I’m here to help you. There is no way you can carry all of that back.”

Zuko just places all of the sweets onto a tray and easily picks it up, looking at the other man, raising his eyebrow. “You sure about that?”

Shit, he didn’t think that through. “Well, also because I could tell you’re on edge. You okay?”

He sighs, setting down the pastries. “I’m fine, I guess I just don’t want to give Uncle the opportunity to embarrass me. I love the man like a father, but he can sometimes say too much.”

Sokka just stares at him. “Really? That’s what you’re worried about? Being embarrassed by your uncle? Do you not see what’s going on back at the table right now?”

They both look over to see Aang trying to stack up everything on the table as high as it can go as fast as he can, including the napkin holder and full tea cups, while Toph shook the table, Katara quickly dismantling the tower, and Suki laughing at the performance in front of her. Chaos, absolute chaos.

“I guess you have a point. It’s more likely I need to keep you guys away from him. Thanks for helping he realize that,” Zuko says, placing a hand on his shoulder as he passes, the pastry tray back in his hands.

Sokka smiles, happy to help, before he fully processes what he said. “Wait, no, that’s not what I meant,” he says, following him back to the table. “What you should do is sit down and relax.”

Zuko rolls his eyes, places down the tray as eager hands reach out and grab the pastries before the tray is fully settled. “Fine. I’ll sit.”

And he does. Sokka plops down into the chair next to him, happy that the other man finally seems like he’ll chill. The gang falls into another conversation, Sokka adding his two cents every once in a while, not fully immersed in the dialogue, mainly because he is too focused on glancing over at Zuko to make sure he is really having fun. He sees him smile when Toph teases Aang and Katara and watches him hold back a laugh when Suki brings up a rather embarrassing moment about Sokka from high school. Not cool Suki, not cool. Sokka feels the heat rise up to his cheeks.

“It wasn’t _that_ bad, you’re making it seem like I purposefully blew up the chemistry lab.”

Zuko leans into him, nudging him with his elbow. “I didn’t know you were such a mad scientist.”

“Look, my lab partner didn’t tell me that they turned on the gas, so when I struck the flint to light the Bunsen burner, there might have been a small fire,” he defended himself. But there was that one time when he decided to add the hydrogen peroxide to the potassium iodide while the teacher was still explaining the measurements and may have filled the classroom with elephant toothpaste. Maybe.

Even though he wasn’t happy with Suki for sharing that particular story (and oh, don’t worry, he was gonna get her back) he wasn’t mad at the fact that it seemed to ease the tension out of Zuko’s shoulders. The door to the back room swings open. Maybe he spoke too soon.

“Zuko, there was a problem with the last shipment. They sent me bagged oolong instead of loose leaf. What were they thinking?” The teashop owner said to his nephew before turning his attention to the rest of the people seating at the table. “And these must be your friends you kept me from seeing. My name is Iroh, pleased to meet you all.”

“Hey tea dude!” Toph greets, waving her hand.

“Ah, I didn’t see you there. I wasn’t expecting on recognizing one of my nephew’s new friends.”

It seemed as though Zuko wanted to make his uncle leave, but he knew he was going to have to get up to fix the problem at hand. He stood, patting his uncle on the shoulder as he passed him before he walked into the back room. Now it was just the gang and Iroh, and from the look on the old man’s face, Sokka could tell he was waiting for this moment.

Iroh sat down at the table with them, scanning the faces in front of him. “I know Zuko can be a little hot headed sometimes, but I genuinely appreciate the time you have all spent with him.”

“Eh, it was all Sokka. He introduced us,” Toph said, gesturing.

Iroh turned his gaze to Sokka, a smile already parting his face. “As thanks, I’d like to give you all a small gift. Your tea and pastries today are all on the house.”

The group all spoke up, not wanting to take advantage of the situation, but Iroh simply silenced them with his hand and stood, ready to check on his other guests. By this time, the tea had gone cold and the gang had devoured all of their sweets. Even though Iroh said they didn’t have to pay, they all dug through their pockets and wallets to scrounge together a large tip. They all got up, the girls and Aang walking out to the parking lot with Sokka staying behind to wait for Zuko. He was scrolling through his phone when he felt a presence in front of him. He looked up to see Iroh.

“I just wanted to talk with you, if that’s okay,” he said, carefully looking at Sokka’s face. He nodded. “I’ve noticed a change in my nephew recently, from the beginning of this semester. Am I right to assume that this is when you met?”

Another nod.

“Good. I think you are a good influence on my nephew, even if he doesn’t realize it yet. He hasn’t always had the best luck with friends, rarely ever making one on his own. You’re special. He cares for you, but he won’t admit it.”

Sokka opens his mouth to respond, even if he doesn’t know what he is going to say, but is cut off when Zuko comes out of the back room. His eyes land on Sokka and Iroh and rushes up to them.

“I fixed the problem, Uncle. The loose-leaf oolong should be here by the end of the week.” He grabs Sokka by the forearm, lightly pulling him away from Iroh. “Let me know if anything else goes wrong.”

Iroh nods with a smile, waving at the two men as his nephew pulls Sokka out the front door. The day had cooled off some, the sun lowering in the sky. The rest of the group was already outside, milling around their cars.

“So, your uncle says I’ve been a good influence on you.”

Eye roll. “Don’t believe anything he says.”

Sokka nudges him, a teasing grin settling on his face. “He also said you care about me.”

A blush. He was cute when he blushed, as opposed to his normal stoic expression. “Like I said, don’t believe him.”

Sokka slung his arm over Zuko’s shoulders, laughing when he was shot with a glare. “If you say so.”

They walked up to the rest of the group who were obviously waiting to go home. Apparently, Katara offered to help Aang with his biology homework and Suki told Toph she would teach her some self defense moves, which Toph was _way_ too excited about. They all said their goodbyes and then left, leaving the two men alone. Why do they always end up like this?

“So, there is this new horror film that just came out, if you were interested in seeing it,” Sokka offered, sparing a hopeful glance to Zuko.

“I don’t like horror movies.”

Of course. He was probably pushing it. He shouldn’t have just assumed Zuko would be down to go to the movies.

“But, I mean, I don’t have anything better to do,” he continued.

Sokka felt his heart give a little flutter, and excitedly pulled open the door to his Jeep, ushering in the other man. “We need to hurry if we don’t want to miss the previews.”

~*~

Zuko didn’t understand why anyone would want to watch the previews, but Sokka all but dislocated his shoulder dragging him into the dark theater, a jumbo popcorn in his other hand. Zuko just decided on getting a water bottle, even though it was extremely overpriced. Four dollars, really? Whatever.

Sokka picked out seats in the very back of the theater, right in the middle of the row. He said they were the best seats in the house, and Zuko couldn’t find a reason to argue with that. They had just settled down when he saw two people he recognized.

“Oh my god, hi! I didn’t expect to see you guys here!” Ty Lee said, her hand laced with Mai’s.

“Hey! Wouldn’t peg you for a horror fan Ty Lee, but I guess Mai brought you guys here?” Sokka asked.

“Nope! I love a good thriller. It gets my adrenaline pumping and the storylines are just so complex. Mai here is a little scaredy cat, even though she would never admit it,” she responds, playfully tugging down on Mai’s hand, who just rolled her eyes. “I didn’t think you guys were so close, but seeing you together, it makes sense.”

“What makes sense?” It was Zuko’s time to ask the questions.

“You’re together, duh!” Zuko almost choked on his water. “I mean, both of your aura’s have never looked better! Zuko, yours isn’t a stormy blue anymore, it’s clearing up, and damn Sokka, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a brighter red.”

“I have literally no idea what that means, but we’re not together,” Sokka said, a light laugh in his voice.

“Oh, bummer. It would’ve been nice to double date and make all the homophobes think we were straight,” she responds, her tone falling just a bit. “But to explain your auras. Stormy blue changing to light blue means you’re opening up to people and experiences and are just becoming a lighter person in general. And well, bright red means an increase in, uh, passion.”

Zuko feels like he is going to die, but Sokka just continues to laugh. “Huh, interesting. But really, I just dragged Zuko to come see this with me. Nothing more.”

Mai looked at Zuko, completely ignoring the two bright personalities. “How are things with your dad?”

“He’s been asking about you. By the way, can we get a quick picture?”

She nods, letting go of her girlfriend’s hand and sitting down next to Zuko, giving a small smile when he snapped a photo. She then took her place next to Ty Lee again, who hugged her arm.

“We should join you guys! It would be so much fun!” she said, smiling, before Mai leaned in close to her ear and whispered something that made her face light up pink. “Uh, actually, I think we should go down to the front. See you guys later!”

And with that, the two women left. Zuko could see them take their places near the front of the theater and saw Ty Lee cuddle up next to Mai. They seemed genuinely happy.

“What was that about? The picture.”

Zuko looked over at him and shrugged his shoulders. “My dad thinks Mai and I are dating.”

“Why?”

“Because I told him.”

“Why?”

“Because he needed to think I was dating a girl.”

“Why?”

“Why do you want to know?” he asked, a little angrier than necessary. He winced when he saw Sokka jump back. “Sorry. It’s because he isn’t the most accepting man. The last time I tried to talk to him about coming out didn’t turn out so well.” He pushed the loose hairs over the left side of his face behind his deformed ear.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Happy?”

“Your father did that to you?” he asked, staring intently at Zuko, an emotion akin to anger swirling behind his deep blue eyes.

Zuko nodded slowly, not knowing what to expect. Sokka just nodded back, looking forward towards the screen. He noticed the football captain was clenching his jaw, veins popping out on his neck. After a moment, he turned back to the cheerleader, gaze softening.

“I didn’t know you were gay,” he said, trying to smile. “Not that it matters though. I’m all for pride. Respect man. Suki has taken me to pride before and I had fun. It’s great to be a part of a community and yeah.”

“Just stop rambling,” he cut him off. “To be specific, I’m technically bi, but I am usually more attracted towards guys. I just don’t really like labels though, and sometimes it’s hard to explain it to people, so I just don’t mention it.” He stops. “Does it bother you?”

“Nah, you’re still Zuko,” he responds, giving him a gentle, friendly punch in the arm.

God, this was awkward. Thankfully, the movie started, relieving Zuko of having to try to come up with another subject of conversation.

Halfway through the movie, Zuko remembered why he hated horror movies. He already got enough trauma in his family, so seeing it happen to characters, although fictional, hit a little too close to home. That, and all of the jump scares just kept accelerating his heart rate. One particular jump scare made him instinctively grab a hold of Sokka’s arm, trying to hide behind him. A quick glance to the front of the theater showed Mai doing the same with Ty Lee. They really were practically the same person.

Zuko realized he was still holding onto Sokka’s arm.

“You okay?”

“Yea, sorry.” He lets go. “I just get kind of jumpy during horror movies.”

“Oh,” he responds before tentatively pulling Zuko into his side. “Well, if you need to hide your face, I don’t mind. I mean, I kinda dragged you here.”

In any other instance, Zuko would have rolled his eyes and pushed away the protective arm, but this was not other instances. He hid his face in the other man’s shoulder at the next jump scare. He smelled like soap, but with an underlying note of ocean sprays and cracked black pepper. When he pushed his face further into his body, he convinced himself it was because he couldn’t stand looking at the screen.

Yea, that was definitely it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this took a little longer than other chapters.  
> BTW, the conversation between Toph and Katara about the Twilight stuff is a genuine conversation I had with my sister. She said 'moist bits' was better than 'fun chunks' and I was disgusted.  
> Also, with the auras, I know most people would assume Zuko would be red and Sokka blue, but the more I looked into it, it just made more sense this way. And yes, a bright red aura doesn't necessarily mean sexual passion, but uh, anyways....  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!


	6. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings:  
> use of weed  
> more detailed description of how Zuko got his scar; homophobia (not graphic)

It had been about a week since they went to the movies. Zuko could tell that Sokka was trying to act like nothing had changed, still inviting him to hangout and being his usual fun-loving self, but there was something else there. Zuko noticed he would spare a few quick glances at him, his eyes hesitating on his scar, moments of silence, and random awkward hesitations. Did he fuck it up? Most people get weird after learning about his scar, even if he didn’t tell him the full story. He rarely tells people, just to avoid this situation, but he couldn’t help it. Something made him want to open up to the blue-eyed boy. He’s been spending too much time with Uncle, damnit.

Sokka had texted him earlier that day, wanting to hang out at the tea shop and study for midterms, even if they weren’t for a week. Zuko agreed, obviously, because he liked the Jasmine Dragon, he liked being prepared, and he liked… being with friends. Fuck, even he didn’t believe that.

Zuko fiddled with his pen, trying to focus on the textbook pages in front of him, but it was hard to focus on the _riveting_ structure of Edo period ships when he kept looking up at the focused face across from him. Sokka was staring intently at his work, switching from his laptop to his notebook. He brought his eyes back down when he noticed a sudden stop in the back and forth.

“I don’t know how much more of this I can take,” Sokka confesses, a slight laugh in his voice.

“I feel like I’ve read the same paragraph over and over again.” And while that was true, he didn’t mention exactly _why_ that was.

“We should take a break.”

“Agreed.”

They both closed down their work and leaned back. Zuko could feel the strain in his back now that his spine could move. From the wince of Sokka’s face, he was guessing he wasn’t alone.

“Sore back?” he asks the football captain, who nods back, then laughs.

“I don’t know why, but I expected a cheerleader to be a little more flexible.”

Zuko scoffs. “We don’t stay hunched over for hours. Why would I be used to this?”

“Oh, I know what you guys do. It honestly doesn’t even seem that difficult, I don’t get why you guys have to practice all the time.” He’s goading him, obviously, but Zuko still takes the bait.

“Like running around, slamming into one another is in any possible way hard? Anyone could do it.” He sees Sokka smile. _Damnit._ This is what he wanted.

“Would you like to test out that hypothesis?”

“No, I already know in my heart that I’d be amazing out there,” he responds, not feeling like being tackled to prove a stupid point. “You, however. I don’t think you’d last one practice on the squad.”

“Oh, it’s on.” Sokka stands and starts gathering his stuff, throwing them into his bag. Even though Zuko was just messing with him, he was curious to see what Sokka was planning. They leave the Jasmine Dragon, this time getting into Zuko’s car, a matte black Audi with red detailing. “Wow, dude, this is your car? I mean, I knew you were loaded but this is crazy.”

Zuko ducks down to get into the driver’s seat. “My father got it for me when I got my license. He said that as a family we couldn’t be seen in anything but the best.”

“Wait, I thought your dad like, disowned you or something”

“It’s complicated.” Wasn’t that the understatement of the year.

It seemed like Sokka understood that he didn’t want to elaborate, so he left it alone. They were quiet in the car for a while. Zuko noticed the football captain clutching the roof handle on his side.

“You okay?”

“Yea, just uh, you should probably keep your eyes on the road and car! There’s a car, watch out!” He leans over to grab the steering wheel and jerks it to narrowly avoid side swiping a car.

“I saw it, I know how to drive!” he snaps back, pushing the intruding hands away.

“Sure you do. I’m surprised this car hasn’t been totaled yet.”

Zuko feels a flash of heat rise up to his face, mostly due to embarrassment, a little due to anger. “Not the best idea to piss off the person driving you.”

Sokka lifts his hands defensively. “I take it back, you’re the best driver ever, so safe, you follow all of the rules of the road.”

“If I remember correctly, it was _you_ who rolled up on a curb and make me almost break my nose.”

“Hey, you said it wasn’t a big deal!” he defends himself. “Besides, that didn’t have anything to do with my driving skills, I just got distracted.”

Zuko just rolls his eyes, relieved to pull into the parking lot of the practice building. “Whatever. We’re here, get out.”

Sokka scrambles out of the car, and Zuko swears he almost threw himself to the ground to kiss it. He’s so dramatic. I mean, he wasn’t the best driver, but he wasn’t that bad. Sure, he may have a problem with accidentally rolling into ditches and merging and being aware of other vehicles, but he just has bad depth perception. He’s still safe to drive.

He slams his car door shut, maybe a little too hard, but he thinks it’s justified. He walks to the building, not waiting for his friend before he sulks off.

“Wait up!” Sokka calls out, his feet beating the ground to catch up with the moody cheerleader.

They enter the building and see Ty Lee practicing. She is in a downright uncomfortable position, a near perfect Astavakrasana, her arms in a basic push up, but with her legs wrapped around one bicep. She finally notices them and, somehow, lifts one of her hands in a wave. It’s a miracle she didn’t fall. Or break something.

“Hey guys!” she greets, getting out of the yoga pose in one fluid motion. “Anything I can help you with? We don’t have practice today.” Her eyes shift to Sokka. “Need help putting your boys in their place again?”

“Not today, sadly,” Sokka responds, a wistful look in his eye. “We’re here to settle a little bet. Zuko here doesn’t think I have what it takes to be a cheerleader.”

Ty Lee laughs, making eye contact with Zuko. When they don’t join her, she covers her mouth with her hand and straightens out. “Oh, you were being serious.”

“You know, I resent that. You two just see a big muscled Adonis and think I can’t do flips and shit.”

Zuko rolls his eyes. His description of himself was accurate, but he didn’t need the ego boost. “The fact that you think its just ‘flips and shit’ shows you really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Guys, let’s not fight. If Sokka wants to prove himself, let’s let him,” Ty Lee interjects.

“Fine.”

“Fine. Just point me in the direction of the uniforms.”

“What do you mean?” Zuko is confused. “We only have one male uniform, and its mine. I’d really prefer it if you didn’t stretch it out.”

“I can’t perform to the best of my ability if I don’t look the part. So, you got any extra uniforms?”

Ty Lee looks as perplexed as Zuko. “Lemme check in the back.”

With that, she leaves to go look in the storage closet, leaving the two men in the practice area.

“Why do you need a uniform? Is this your way of making fun of me?” Zuko was fueled by his earlier anger from the car and now more buried rage was coming out. He wouldn’t stand to be the butt of another joke.

“Whoa, no, calm down. That isn’t what it is at all,” Sokka quickly says. “I’m not doing this to be funny. Maybe I’ve spent too much time around Suki, but who gives a fuck if a dude decides to wear a skirt? As long as he isn’t forced to, of course. But anyway, I wanna wear one to really immerse myself in the position. Plus, I know my legs will look amazing in a mini skirt.”

Zuko takes a second. Of course Sokka wasn’t trying to make fun of him. He really needs to get better at assuming the worst from people. He had a point. Who cares what you wear? It’s kind of empowering. “Okay, fine. But if you rip the seams, I won’t be able to guarantee your safety.”

Ty Lee comes back out, uniform in hands. “Here you go! Hopefully it fits.”

He grabs his uniform from her hands with a wide grin splitting his face before running off to the locker room to change. “You better not forget the pom poms! And no bottom of the barrel ones, they need to be fluffy.”

The two cheerleaders look at each other before the captain goes back to the storage closet. Seriously, what was going on? He doesn’t have long to dwell on that thought before he hears footsteps coming from the locker room. When he looks over at the man emerging from it, he has to do a double take.

“So, how do I look?” Sokka asks, doing a little spin. He is enjoying this too much.

He looked good, but he couldn’t tell him that. The white mini skirt with maroon and silver trim was probably riding just a little too high and the cropped shirt seemed a smidge too tight. God, this was going to be difficult.

He did, however, notice that the top was inside out. How did he not notice? Did he think the WU was supposed to be flipped like that? “Your shirt is on inside out. Here, let me help.”

He stepped up to Sokka, who was already pulling the shirt off. Zuko paused for a second before he grabbed the top and quickly flipped it right side out, handing it back to Sokka, trying to not stare at his chest for too long. When he transferred the shirt back, their fingers touched for the briefest moment, causing Zuko to take a step back. He hoped it wasn’t too obvious.

Thankfully, Ty Lee came back with arguably the fluffiest pom poms Zuko has ever seen.

“Are these to you liking?” she asks, tossing them over to Sokka who deftly catches each one. Ah, football player. Good hand-eye coordination.

“Why thank you, yes they are. Now, time for you to teach me a routine,” he says, and the excitement in his voice is almost palpable.

“Um, actually,” she starts, glancing over at Zuko, “I think Zuko here should teach you a routine.” He is going to kill her. “I need to go meet up with Mai.”

Zuko hears her mutter “And reaffirm my attraction to women,” under her breath.

And with that, she was gone, leaving the two men alone. Seriously, why are they always left alone?

“Okay, teach, I’m ready for my lesson,” Sokka announces, snapping Zuko’s attention back to him.

“I guess we could start with the basics.”

He grabs the remote to the speaker and clicks it on. Practicing in silence is near torture, and any distraction would be a godsend. It was the basic mix of Ashnikko, The Weeknd, Slayyter, Rei Ami, and other artists that just ‘make you feel like a bad bitch,’ as Azula put it when she made the playlist. Zuko did not feel like a bad bitch. He ran through some quick stretches with Sokka who, surprisingly, was able to keep up.

“C’mon, this is child’s play. You better not be going easy on me,” Sokka says from his calf stretch.

He wasn’t going easy on him, per se, but he was avoiding having to look at him. This was going to be difficult.

“Fine. I’ll show you a basic routine, let’s see if you can follow along.” He then proceeds to demonstrate the routine they did at the last game. You know, the one that caused Sokka to nearly cost them the game. Maybe he’d notice.

Sokka repeated what he saw with only a few mistakes. He didn’t seem to recognize the routine and he was actually doing a good job, possibly even impressing Zuko.

The football player copied the hip rolls, and at that moment Zuko realized he had fucked up. Why did he pick this routine? And why did arguably the _most_ sexual song on the planet have to start playing? (Or Nah by Ty Dolla $ign, by the way. Not cool.)

“Okay, that’s enough,” Zuko says, trying to not think about how the speakers are asking him if he ‘can really take dick or nah.’ This was blowing up in his face in the worst possible way. “You’ve proven you can hang with the best of them. I was wrong.”

Sokka just beams at him. “I knew I’d convince you.” He stands, straightening his skirt. “Now, onto more serious business. You still haven’t proven you could make _my_ team.”

“I thought I already mentioned that I would be amazing. Are you calling me a liar?” He feigns hurt. “Besides, why would I want to prove that I can sustain brain injuries.”

“Oh, just admit you’re scared.”

“I’m not scared. And you’re not goading me into this.”

“Chicken”

Oh, that’s it. “Fine. What do I need to do? Catch a ball?”

“Not exactly.”

Before he had the time to process what Sokka said, Zuko felt a solid mass hit him in his side then had the wind knocked out of him when his back hit the floor. Sokka just tackled him. In a skirt. Shit.

“Okay, very funny, now get off of me.” He pushed at the football captain who was currently going dead weight on him, pinning him down to the practice mat. “This isn’t funny anymore, get off.”

“I can’t, you gotta summon your strength and push me off.” Sokka was having too much fun with this.

Mustering as much strength as he could into his arms, Zuko gave a forceful shove and sighed in relief when Sokka was finally off of him. They laid on the mat, both semi out of breath for the impromptu dog pile.

“Just wanted to see how the training was going- oh. Sorry, we’re not interrupting anything, are we?” Ty Lee asks, stepping back into the practice building, pulling Mai along. He hears a shutter click. Mai just took a picture.

Zuko jumps up and practically runs to her. Behind him, Sokka mentions something about changing and goes to the locker room while Ty Lee finds the remote to the speakers and shuts off the music.

“Delete it.”

“And why would I do that?” Mai asks in her usual monotonous voice, but the twitch of her eyebrow reveals just how amused she is.

“Why wouldn’t you? I swear, if you are using this to blackmail me,” he starts, not being able to come up with a viable threat in the moment.

“Oh, shut up. You know I would never do that.” She fixes him with a look. “I’m keeping it because you look genuinely happy, and maybe seeing yourself like that will help to convince you to finally stand up to your father.”

“Mai, you know why I can’t.”

She nods. “For now, but you can’t live like this forever. Trust me, I know.” She looks over at her girlfriend who at that moment landed in a bridge, smiling at them.

Sokka comes out of the locker room, this time in his normal clothes of jeans and a hoodie, and Zuko feels like he can finally breathe again. Ty Lee stands up from her bridge and bounces over to them.

“Oh, and don’t forget. Azula says we have to meet up before the Halloween party to take our group picture. I know you hate going as Bosley every year, but at this point its tradition. You can change out of it after the picture. Deal?”

“Deal. You guys do make a good Charlie’s Angels though, it makes sense why you always do it.” All four of them have been doing the same group costume for years, and the girls definitely pull it off, but wearing a suit every year just isn’t his style.

“So, did I make the squad?” Sokka asks, looking between Zuko and Ty Lee. She wasn’t even there, why was he looking at her?

“Yea, how did he do?” the cheer captain repeats the question. All eyes are now on Zuko.

“Great. He did so good that for the next couple of games, he’ll be taking my spot. Good luck.” Zuko turned to walk out of the building. He needed air, and to cool off. He hears the two women laughing and can practically see the surprise on Sokka’s face.

“Wait, hold up!” Feet stomp after Zuko. “I know you’re not being serious.”

Zuko pushes open the door, grateful for the cool (now nighttime) air when it runs through his hair. The door bangs open again and soon enough Sokka is standing right next to him.

“You really need to get better at your jokes. The delivery is just awful,” the football captain says, still jogging to catch up to him.

“Oh, how could I forget, you’re the funny one.”

“Exactly! Now, onto a more important topic: Halloween. I already know you’re going to the Freedom Fighter Frat party. No costume, no entry. What are you going as?”

“I’m thinking just a black shirt that says ‘costume.’ Just screams me, you know?” He wasn’t really going to do that, he had been thinking of the perfect costume and might have had the best idea thanks to their practice. Sokka doesn’t need to know yet though.

Sokka stops in his tracks, clutching at his heart. “Blasphemy. I can’t believe I am actually friends with someone who just said that.”

He rolls his eyes. “Fine, I’m not doing that, but I’m also not telling you what I’m going as. It’s a surprise.”

“Well, if you’re not gonna tell me, I won’t tell you!”

“Oh no, how will I go on?” Zuko responds in a flat tone, humor dancing in his eyes.

“It’s gonna be really good. I planned out special effects and everything. Just wait,” Sokka says, getting more and more excited.

“Can’t wait.” Even though he said it in the most sarcastic way possible, Zuko really was looking forward to his friend’s costume.

The party was tomorrow, leaving Zuko barely anytime to find what he needs for his outfit. Now, where’s the nearest costume shop?

~*~

As soon as the car stopped, Sokka nearly tucked and rolled out of the car. His friends thanked the Uber and got out like normal people. Well, excuse him for being excited about his near favorite holiday. Being able to dress up and act like an idiot with your friends, which he totally didn’t already do every day, was just such a fun and cathartic experience for him. No one really took themselves too seriously on Halloween. Or so he thought.

Upon walking up to the already trashed frat house, he sees Zuko with his group of friends. Well, sister and friends. He was wearing a fitted suit, his hair half up and tied with a blue ribbon. Huh, that’s weird, there isn’t anything blue on his costume. Whatever. The three girls around him were wearing leather body suits and thigh high leather boots. It took him a second to realize they were actually dressed as _something_ and not just being hot. They got into the classic Charlie’s Angels pose with Zuko in the back, playing the role Bosley. Makes sense.

A girl Sokka recognized from one of his first-year classes (Jin, was it?) was taking their picture. After she took about twenty pictures, the group fell out of their pose. Jin immediately went up to Zuko and started talking to him. He was smiling at her as she talked excitedly, gesturing with her hands, and not so slyly brushing her fingertips down his forearm. Huh, well isn’t she forward.

Zuko doesn’t seem to notice, or if he does is too polite to do anything about it. Because he doesn’t want it to happen, right? Thankfully, Ty Lee goes over to them and starts talking just as animatedly with Jin, allowing Zuko to slip away. Sokka made his move before he could get too far.

“Zuko! What’s up?”

Zuko looked him up and down. “Mad scientist?”

He nods, smiling brightly, whipping open his lab coat, flasher style. “Yep, got beakers and everything. This white hairspray is going to take forever to come out though,” he says, running his fingers through his hair to get it to stick up more, grimacing at the white residue on his hands. “You couldn’t tell me you were going as Bosley? And here I thought you had something big planned.”

“Oh, I do. We just had to get a photo op before I could change.” Zuko lifts a bag up, insinuating his real look was in there.

“It better be good, especially if it warrants an outfit change.”

“Don’t worry, it is.” And with that, he went upstairs to find an empty room to change.

Sokka turns his attention back to the party. His friends have already scattered, but he sees telltale flashes of their costumes around the house. Toph decided to go as a wrestle champion, even donning fake muscles, even though they were the size of her actual muscles. Suki decided on heavy face paint and intricate green prop armor. Aang decided to go as Avatar, like the blue people. He said it would be funny, but Sokka didn’t get the joke. Katara settled on Wonder Woman, the armor version, not the lingerie version, after turning down the offer to go as Sokka’s assistant. He even got her a fake humpback, because he goes all out, but she said she’d rather die than be his assistant.

He glances back over at the stairs, waiting for Zuko to come back. It doesn’t take long for him to come back down, but it is definitely in something Sokka never expected to see him in.

Zuko is walking down the stairs in a cheer uniform. A female cheer uniform. More precisely, it’s a long-sleeved black crop top and matching skirt with electric blue detailing. Now the hair ribbon makes sense. He chuckles a little at the bold F.U. across his chest and wonders how he isn’t falling down in those black platform sneakers. Once he reaches the bottom of the stairs, Sokka rushes up, filled with questions.

“Did someone make you wear that? Do I need to kick someone’s ass? Shit, is Hahn here?” He lets them out, rapid fire, not even waiting for a response as he looks around the crowd.

Zuko just places a hand on his tensed forearm, trying to calm him down. “Relax, no one made me wear this. What you said made me realize something. Who cares? And besides, I look hot in this.”

He really did. Shit, did he just think that out loud? I mean, it’s true… Oh shit, he’s saying something.

“Huh?”

“I said, you mentioned something about special effects with your costume? Am I right to assume it was just you spraying your hair?” Zuko asks, resting his hands on his hip and fuck, he even has pom poms. He went all out.

“You would be wrong! Here, follow me and I’ll show you.” Sokka pulls him further into the house until he comes across a vacant bathroom and closes the door behind them, turning off the lights.

“Sokka, what are you-“

“Wait just a second,” he cuts him off, fumbling around in his lab coat.

He can hear the other man breathing deeply and as he takes a step forward, Sokka finally pulls out what he was looking for. He clicks on the flashlight and holds it under his chin before he lets out his best menacing laugh.

The body in front of him pauses. It’s silent for a bit until finally, he says, “Ha ha, very funny. That was your big surprise?”

Sokka frowns, clicking the light off and sending them back into darkness. “It was going to be something cooler, but I ran out of time.”

“Well, it was very scary, I thought I was going to die.”

“Shut up,” he responds, pouting just a little bit, before opening the door and returning to the party, still dragging his friend behind him. “There is, however, one more surprise.” They end up at a table that is covered in beakers, alcohol bottles, and a large bowl. “I’m gonna show you the secret to cactus juice.”

Zuko’s eyebrow shoots up. “Really? I thought no one can ever know.”

“I think I can trust you with my secret,” he says with a wink, grinning at the light flush it causes on the other man’s face. “Watch and learn, my young pupil.”

He begins by uncapping the alcohol bottles, pouring them into the beakers for show. He might’ve mixed them with some food coloring before coming here, just for added pizazz. He really wanted to do his costume justice. He starts pouring the beaker contents into the punch bowl until he’s satisfied, grabs a pair of tongs, and drops in a piece of dry ice.

“There. Perfect, and just a little spooky.” He ladles out a cup and hands it to Zuko.

“There is no way this is the same as the last one you made. I distinctly remember you dumping the left-over beer pong beer into it.”

“Oh, that’s because it never is the same. I live by the rule of buying whatever is on sale, alcohol and mixers alike, and then I just add in a bottle of prickly pear syrup. Never the same, but always the same outcome.”

“So it’s basically just jungle juice?” Zuko asks, taking a sip which was followed by a grimace.

“I resent that.” He crosses his arms in a huff. “But yes, that’s exactly what it is.”

The cheerleader rolls his eyes and takes another sip before tugging on the football captain’s lab coat, slowly leading him outside.

“Where are you taking me? I need an adult!” Sokka cries out, the smile on his face betraying any worry in his voice.

They enter the backyard, which is surprisingly empty. Well, not that surprising, as it was a pretty cold Halloween. They sit down in a pair of lawn chairs that have certainly seen better days. Sokka doesn’t understand why they had to come outside until Zuko pulls out a fancy contraption. Oh, a weed pen. Cool.

“I didn’t know you were a stoner! Here I am, learning more about you every day,” Sokka says pushing lightly on Zuko’s shoulder as he twists the cartridge in place.

“I only really use it to help me sleep and at family reunions. I thought it would be fun, unless you have a problem with it.” Zuko looks like he is ready to dismantle the pen and put it away.

“No, I’m cool, I’m cool. Toph used to be a bit of a pothead, and dare I say it, she was a bad influence on me. She made me break the law.” He leans closer to Zuko. “Well, I guess you’re a bad influence too.”

“Shut up,” he responds with a small grin, eyes still on his pen. “You know how it works?”

“A little. I know it’s pretty much like a vape pen, but I’ve never used one of those. No nicotine addiction for me.”

“You’re such a saint.” Eye roll. “Anyway, once its on, you press this button here, inhale, breath in, then exhale. Got it?”

“Yea, of course.” He looks over at his friend. “Maybe if you could demonstrate though, I’d have a better handle of the mechanics.”

“Fine, watch.” Zuko did exactly as he explained, letting a large cloud of vapor out of his mouth before passing him the pen. “Here, try it.”

Sokka tried, but a sudden coughing fit immediately took over before he could look cool. “Isn’t there an easier way to do this?”

Zuko flushes, and Sokka isn’t sure what he said that would cause this reaction. “I mean, I could shotgun it to you.”

Shot gunning? Isn’t that when one person blows smoke into the other person’s mouth by- oh. Yea, that’s what it is. “It’s gotta be easier than this, so let’s go for it.”

Zuko nods, taking a hit before leaning over to Sokka, stopping right before his lips made contact with Sokka’s before he exhaled the smoke for him the breathe in. He still coughed, but it wasn’t as bad as before, maybe because he was just a little distracted.

After a couple of more passes, not shot gunning though, Sokka felt a haze fall over him. He leaned back in the lawn chair, lazily glancing over at Zuko.

“Did I ever tell you about how I dated the moon?”

“What?”

Zuko is looking at him, very confused. He should probably elaborate.

“Well, not really the actual moon, but it reminds me of her. Freshman year of high school, I met this girl named Yue, hence the moon. In the beginning, she kept sending me all of these weird mixed signals, but we ended up dating. It didn’t last long, though, because her parents decided to move to another country. Before she left, we agreed that whenever we missed the other, we would look up at the moon.” He gestures towards the full moon above them. “It just reminded me of her.”

Zuko is silent for a moment before he finds something to say. “That’s rough buddy.”

Sokka looks over at him before laughing. “Seriously, that’s what you have to say?”

“Sorry, I couldn’t think of anything to say to that.”

Sokka is nearly crying from laughing. “No, it’s okay. It doesn’t really make me sad anymore. It’s been a while, sometimes I just think about her.”

With that, they both fell into a comfortable silence, staring up at the night sky.

“Sokka, come quick!” Aang says, busting out of the back door and running up to them.

Sokka shoots up, alarmed by the panic in his voice. “Is everything okay?”

“No, it’s the football players. They decided to crash the party, and they’ve all ganged up on Katara. She’s been managing to avoid them for a little bit, but they’re surrounding her. I tried to help, but I couldn’t make it past them. You’ve gotta help.”

Sokka sees red as he storms into the house. He notices Zuko is right behind him and a path clears before him. It doesn’t take long before he finds his team. Hahn is leaning in dangerously close to his clearly uncomfortable sister. Does this guy have a death wish?

“What seems to be going on here?” At the sound of his voice, half of the team looks like they’re about to shit themselves. Good.

Hahn looks over at him, doing a double take when he realizes who it is. “Nothing, captain, just making friends.”

“Oh, you really are stupid,” Katara mutters out, looking up at the ceiling.

“Not only should you not be talking to _anyone_ like that, but you decided it would be a good idea to perv on my sister?”

Hahn was backing up now, realizing the magnitude of his fuck up. Why did this little dickweed have to go and ruin his high?

“I think it’s time for you all to go,” he suggests, but the look in his eyes reveals it as the command it is. The team slowly files out, trying to get away from their raging captain before he loses it. “See you all at practice.”

He turns back to his sister to make sure she’s okay, but soon realizes that he doesn’t have to. Katara convinces him she had it under control and that if any of them tried anything they’d be spending the night in the hospital. That’s his sister.

Once that crisis had been averted, Sokka turned back around, expecting to find Zuko. No sign of the moody cheerleader. It takes a second, but he soon finds him leaning against a wall as a frat boy wearing a Robin Hood costume stands just a little to close to him for Sokka’s liking. And Zuko is smiling at him. Without a second thought, he’s right up in their conversation.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” he asks, putting on his best friendly tone, but by the look in the frat boy’s eyes it wasn’t very effective. Now that he’s closer, he can tell who it is. Jet, leader of the current frat party they are at, and technically owner of the home.

“Sokka, dude, you liking the party?” He turns to face Sokka while slinging an arm around Zuko’s shoulders. He sees him flinch at the contact, but he makes no move to get out from under the offending appendage.

Sokka, not thinking before speaking, says, “I’d enjoy it a lot more if you left.”

Only after he watches the smile drop off Jet’s face does he realize what he said. When he opens his mouth to apologize, Jet has already taken his arm away from Zuko and is backing up. “I get it dude.” He turns back to Zuko. “Maybe we can continue this conversation some other time? I’d love to continue our discussion over the evils of capitalism.”

Zuko smiles at him. What? He never smiles, and now he’s done it twice!

“Sure, sounds like fun.”

Jet then leaves, nodding at Sokka again.

“Isn’t you dad a huge capitalist?”

“Yea, and he’s pretty evil so.” With that, Zuko pushes off of the wall and walks over to sit on a couch, Sokka following.

“As you’ve mentioned. But you don’t need to talk to Jet about it, he can get a little aggressive.” Sokka sits down next to him.

“Oh, I can handle myself,” he grumbles to himself, taking a sip out of his freshly filled cactus juice. “Did I ever tell you the full story behind my scar?”

Sokka blinked. “You just mentioned it was your dad who gave it to you because he’s a homophobic asshole. I assumed that’s all there was to it.”

He laughs, but it sounds hollow. “That’s barely scratching the surface.” He fixes Sokka with a look before continuing. “Most people don’t know the full story, hell, I’ve only ever told Mai. But, I’m obviously not in my sober mind right now, so why not? Who doesn’t wanna relive their trauma at a Halloween party?”

The football captain opens his mouth to tell him he doesn’t have to say anything, but Zuko is already talking.

“I was thirteen. I had just had my first crush on a boy, and I mentioned it at dinner one night. My dad immediately started yelling about how I was disgusting and how I needed to change. He started looking into conversion therapy camps, finding one that still practices electro shock, and sent me off. It was horrible, everyday being told you’re an abomination. What made it worse was when my father decided he wanted to sit in on the therapy.” Zuko takes a deep shuddering breath before he continues. “He thought that they could up the voltage, even though they said it wasn’t safe. The fuse blew and caught fire. Everyone scrambled to leave, but I was still strapped down to the chair. It took a few minutes before they realized I was still there. By the time they came back, I had passed out.”

Sokka is just looking at him, not knowing what to say. “Zuko, I-“

“When I woke up in the hospital, my uncle was there for me. He kept trying to tell me nothing was wrong with me, but I couldn’t believe him. My dad welcomed me back, assuming the therapy worked, and probably to keep me from pressing charges. I realized that if I were to survive as his son, I’d have to be his perfect boy.”

Everything was falling into place. The fake relationship with Mai, the materialistic relationship with his father, how close he is to his uncle. It all made sense.

“Zuko, I’m so sorry that happened to you.”

He quickly shook his head, rolling out his shoulders. “Doesn’t matter, it’s all in the past. I realized my dad is an evil man and his opinions of me don’t matter, but I still have to play my part, at least until I graduate and can cut him off completely.”

They sit in silence, Sokka not knowing how to respond. The silence is broken by a booming voice outside. He looks over at Zuko, who nods, and they get up to see what’s happening. He just unloaded a lot, and Sokka wanted to make sure he was okay. The weed and alcohol must’ve helped him move past it, because once they got outside, he laughed when he spotted Toph in the middle of a ring of people.

“Anyone man enough to fight me?” she asks, peacocking around the circle.

Oh, Sokka knows what is happening, and if he remembers correctly, he knows what role to assume. He pushes through the crowd at points at Toph. “I’ll fight you,” he says, laying it on just a little too thick based off of Toph’s expression, but she carries on.

“No, that wouldn’t be fair. I’m blind, and I recognize your voice, Sokka, the football captain, Greek God among men,” she replies, almost gagging on the last part.

He slips back into the crowd when Aang comes out to challenge her.

“What about me? I am no captain! It would be a fair fight.” Damn, and he thought he was bad at acting.

“Yes, a fair fight, Twinkletoes.”

Zuko nudges him. “What are you guys doing?”

He leans in to whisper, not wanting anyone else to hear. “Toph likes to pull this scam where she challenges people to fight her, making them think they’ll win, not knowing that her ‘costume’ is her old wrestling uniform from high school when she was wrestling captain.” He looks up to see Aang ‘beat’ her, earning cheers from the crowd. “She loses to scrawny Aang, building everyone else’s confidence, then I walk around and take bets, and then she crushes everyone else who challenges her.”

“Smart.”

Sokka, fulfilling his role, starts making his way around the circle, accepting bets from the poor spectators. The cash starts rolling in when Toph beats opponent after opponent. It doesn’t take long before he’s collected a hefty sum and the onlookers realize what’s happening and disperse.

“How much did we make this time?”

“Oh, enough for your greedy little soul,” he tells Toph, she just punches him in the arm.

He almost doesn’t notice when Azula comes up to him. “I saw what you did there.” He holds his breath. “Impressive. Next time, let me in on the hustle. You guys are small time.”

She turns and leaves.

“I like her,” Toph says before dragging Aang back into the party.

Sokka turns to Zuko, extending his arm. “Would you like to accompany me to go get shit faced and dance until we can’t walk?”

Zuko takes his arm, a small smile on his face. They enter the house to see everyone dancing and having fun. Even Aang and Katara are dancing together, a blush they’ll swear is just from the temperature of the room splashed across their cheeks.

Sokka pulls Zuko to the middle of the dance floor and they get lost in the pound of the bass.

Hopefully he would remember some of tonight tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I found out my sister has been reading my fic... hey, how you doing?  
> Also, halfway through writing, the power went out. We love hurricane season.  
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it! Our boys are getting closer and closer to realizing that maybe what they're feeling is more than friendship...  
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!


	7. The Holidaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the people who started reading this when I first posted, you may have noticed the rating changed from T to E. I was always planning on going down that route, I just didn't want to tag is prematurely. Sorry about that.  
> This chapter doesn't have any E rated content, but it's coming.  
> Enjoy!

Zuko ambled through the automatic sliding doors of Academy and _fuck_ were those fluorescents too bright. He brings a hand up to rub over his face, bumping into his glasses and almost causing them to fall to the tiled floor. It had been a rough morning. Not only did he wake up to a decent hangover but had apparently forgotten to take off his costume last night and had woken up with the weirdest wedgie imaginable. Seriously, how does a skirt get like that?

Whatever. The point is, he was not in the mood to put up with anything or anyone and hoped that his general demeanor was enough to keep everyone a safe distance away. He didn’t even want to step out of his apartment today, and wasn’t planning on it, but he remembered that he needed to get new cheer shoes after Ty Lee told him that no, the hole in the toe was not fine and no, he could not manage. When he got out of bed, he just threw on the first pair of sweatpants and a random hoodie and brought his hair into a messy bun. This was just a quick errand, he didn’t need to try.

The elderly greeter at the front of the store smiles at him but it quickly falls as Zuko walks past. He didn’t have time to awkwardly nod his head at the employee as they told him about the various sales of the store, he is a man on a mission. He walks down the aisle to the shoe section, his eyes already falling on the perfect pair, when a shrill voice interrupts his thoughts.

“See, I didn’t know that the coupon was expired, and besides, you guys should honor it anyway,” the faceless voice says. Ah, annoying customers, something Zuko was definitely accustomed with after the many shifts he’s picked up for Uncle at the tea shop.

“I’m sorry sir, but this coupon expired three months ago. We don’t even carry most of these products anymore, it was for the summer.”

Oh no, he recognizes that voice. _Sokka._ Shit.

Zuko looks down at his disheveled clothes. He can’t be seen like this! Especially not by Sokka. Without thinking, he ducks into an aisle lined with children’s bikes, bright neon tassels hanging from all of the handle bars. Now that he is focused on the conversation, he can pinpoint it to the aisle just on the other side of the green dinosaur bike hanging in front of his face. He can see Sokka talking to the annoyed customer through the small holes in the divider. Shit, they’re standing right in front of his shoes. Maybe he can wait it out.

On another note, why didn’t Sokka ever mention working here? He has talked about literally everything else. And how does he even have the time? Isn’t he a double major and captain of the freaking football team? How has he not cracked under all of that pressure? He must have some serious planning and time management skills.

Zuko hears the customer’s pitch sky rocket again. “I don’t care about company policy! It’s not my fault that the expiration date was written so small! How am I supposed to read it?”

Ah, the classic deflection when caught. He’s used to this technique. A novice would roll over and give into the demands, but Zuko knows you have to hold firm. Hopefully Sokka wouldn’t give up.

“Look,” Sokka starts but before he can continue, Zuko finds himself standing in the aisle with them, walking up to the customer.

“He doesn’t need to honor shit, it’s expired. You should’ve come in when it still worked.” After getting that out, Zuko blinks, not sure exactly why he came out of hiding to berate the customer.

Said customer is currently fuming, opening and closing their mouth to try and think of something to say. “Where is your manager?” This was directed at Zuko, which caused both him and Sokka to laugh. “I don’t see what’s so funny here, I’m going to get you fired!”

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don’t work here. You’ll have to power trip somewhere else,” he responds, the chuckle still evident in his voice.

Sokka, from behind him, says, “I’m sorry I couldn’t be of more help. Song at the customer service desk can further assist you.”

The customer was already walking away when Sokka began to speak, probably off to go make this Song person’s day worse.

“Dude, what are you doing here? And what was that?” the football captain asks, eyes wide in disbelief.

Zuko just shrugs his shoulders. “I had some stuff to get and I know that customers can be a bitch to deal with.”

Sokka just looks at him for a second, quickly glancing up and down the man in front of him, a smile still playing on his lips, before settling into his customer service persona. “Is there anything I can help you with today sir?”

Zuko just rolls his eyes at him. “I know exactly what I want, don’t worry,” he responds, reaching behind Sokka to grab a shoebox in his size, smirking just a little when he sees a light blush dusting Sokka’s face.

He stands back up, the shoebox and the whole reason for him to come into this store now resting under one arm, and he subconsciously pushes his glasses back up on his nose. Fuck, he completely forgot he was wearing them.

“Nice glasses.”

“Shut up.”

Sokka puts his hands up defensively. “Hey, it was a genuine compliment! They’re cute.”

“I didn’t know you worked here,” Zuko responds, changing the subject and trying to not focus on any part of him, glasses or otherwise, being called cute by Sokka.

“I talked with my dad a couple weeks back. He said that he’s gonna have to reign in the money he sends us a little bit. I figured that if I got a job it would help everyone out. Katara doesn’t have the time with her pre med program and I know dad is already stretching himself thin enough as it is,” he explained, hands absent mindedly arranging the shoeboxes on the shelves until they were all uniform.

“Doesn’t that leave you with no time? I mean, your schedule must be packed.”

“Oh, it is, but I make it work. It’s a little gift of mine,” he continues, pulling out a box in the wrong spot and reaching up to shove it into it’s designated column.

“So you have no free time?” he asks before he can stop himself. Does this mean no more hanging out? Zuko doesn’t know if he can go back to spending his weekends in solitude in his room, his only company a dim laptop screen.

“Now don’t you worry, Zuko, I’ve still got plenty of time for you,” Sokka responds, obviously joking around, but the cheerleader’s heart rate still increases.

“Ha ha, very funny,” he says, hoping his eye roll reads as genuine and not the hollow cover up it is.

They stand in the shoe aisle, Sokka still straightening the boxes, his eyes occasionally glancing up at Zuko. They hang out all of the time, why is it suddenly awkward?

“I, uh, think I’m gonna go,” Zuko finally says, gesturing vaguely with his hand to the cash registers. “See you later.”

He turns to go, hearing his friend call out behind him. Finally, he’s out of the shoe aisle, and he feels like time has started up again. It doesn’t take long to get to the check out area, and he even sees the bitchy customer from before. He can feel a glare boring a hole in his head, but he ignores it. Just a few more seconds and he can be back in his car and away from all of these people.

With his bag now in his hand, Zuko starts for the exit doors, freedom just a couple of paces away. He feels eyes on him again and turns, ready to berate the stranger staring at him, but instead sees Sokka standing a few feet away from him. Zuko raises a hand and gives a slight, awkward wave at him which gets him a wide smile and a half-raised hand in response. With that, Zuko finally leaves the store. He clambers into his car and tosses the bag onto his passenger seat before dropping his face on his steering wheel.

What even just happened in there? Okay, so Sokka works there, obviously. Zuko went in to get a pair of shoes while looking like a walking garbage heap, always fun, not a big deal. He totally wasn’t thinking about how his friend who he _definitely_ doesn’t have a crush on and who he may have danced just a little too close with last night just saw him as a member of the walking dead. With a sigh, he pulls himself off of his steering wheel and shifts out of park, ready to go home and fall into his bed to definitely not over think everything that just happened.

~*~

Sokka got out of his car, carefully balancing a large glass tray in one hand, and closed his door behind him. He looked up at the impressive house in front of him, preparing himself before he started the trek to the front door. Before he even managed to make contact with the door to knock, it swung open to reveal a grinning Toph.

“How did you… I didn’t even knock yet!”

“I could hear your heavy ass footsteps from a mile away,” she responds. She sniffs the air. “What did you bring? I can’t place it.”

He walks in past her, careful to keep the tray from bumping into her. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

Ah, he loves Friendsgiving. It’s pretty much like any other time he and his friends hang out except he gets to make his friends eat his latest strange yet surprisingly delicious franken-food. His family doesn’t celebrate Thanksgiving, but eating a shit ton of food with your friends doesn’t need to have any ideologies or genocidal tendencies behind it.

He reached the expansive kitchen where he saw a bag of chips and dip, most likely brought by Suki, a store-bought cake with a smudged happy face on, which just screams Aang, and a large pot that wafted the familiar scent of five-flavor soup. Definitely Katara. He drops off his mystery dish and follows the sound of voices to a sage dining room with an ostentatious chandelier hanging over a mahogany table. His friends are sitting at the chairs surrounding the table, only looking a little uncomfortable in the obviously expensive home. Toph walks in from behind Sokka and plops down unceremoniously at the head of the table, propping her feet up on the table and placing her hands behind her head.

“So,” she asks, “when does the eating start?”

Sokka’s stomach grumbles, but before he gives in to his desires, he notices a face is missing from the group. “Where’s Zuko?”

His friends all look at each other, except for Toph who has a shit-eating grin on her face, before they let out a slight chuckle.

“We honestly thought he would be coming with you,” Suki answers him.

“Yea, you guys have seemed inseparable lately,” Katara adds, standing up from the table before going into the kitchen, presumably to start bringing in the food.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says, turning his head to glare at his sister as she leaves, but she just sticks her tongue out at him and leaves the room.

“You know, I have noticed that he seems a little happier than usual these past couple of weeks. He even asked me what he should bring today, he seemed pretty nervous, but excited,” Aang adds on, fiddling with the placemat in front of him.

“Oh?” he asks, his heart rate ticking up slightly. I mean, he knew Zuko was happier, everyone who knew him before Sokka ever talked to him told him so, and Sokka noticed him opening up over the months that they have known each other, but it still made him happy to hear. “But there is no reason for him to be nervous, I mean, he’s hung out with all of us before.”

“He mentioned something about never going to a ‘friendsgiving’ before, maybe that’s it?” Aang supplied helpfully.

“Or, and this is just a possibility, he’s hoping to make a good impression with it being a quasi-holiday and all. Even if he’s met us, this situation is different,” Suki says, giving Sokka a meaningful look. “He obviously likes you, and you obviously like him.”

“I mean yea, we’re good friends, and maybe I’ve recently been questioning my sexuality, but they’re both independent of each other,” he responds, realizing just how incriminating what he last said was, wincing.

Toph opens her mouth, ready to volley a teasing insult at him, but is cut off.

“Hey guys, I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Zuko greets, stepping into the dining room holding a large, flat box, Katara not far behind.

Oh shit, how much of that did he hear? Sure, he said they were friends, but any idiot could put together what he had just said. That Zuko is making him question his sexuality. He really fucked up.

Okay, it’s okay, just play it cool.

“What’s in the box?” Sokka asks, just a little too loudly, quickly moving out of the doorway to give him and his sister the space to fully enter the room.

“Uh, just sushi I picked up. I didn’t really know what to bring, so I just got some of my favorites from this restaurant,” Zuko responds, quickly placing the box on the table and opening it for the group to see.

The group gathered around, except for Toph who stayed in her chair, and all of their eyes widened. Sokka thinks Katara may have even gasped. In the box were organized rows of the most beautiful raw fish Sokka has ever seen. He noticed that Zuko was talking and tuned in before he missed all of what he was saying.

“I just got some maguro sashimi, ikura maki, tobiko maki, ebi nigiri, sake nigiri, some ginger, wasabi, and soy sauce. I didn’t really know what you guys would like so I just got what I normally do,” Zuko explains, clearing his throat. “Oh, I almost forgot. Aang, I got you this vegetarian shiitake mushroom nigiri.”

Aang’s eyes go wide as he looks over at his vegetarian option. “Thanks Zuko, honestly, I kinda just resigned myself to eating chips and cake. That means a lot.”

“What’s that?” Suki asks, pointing to a root in the box.

“Uh, wasabi? I usually get the fresh stuff and just grate it,” Zuko responds. Everyone around the box turns to face him. “What?”

“Don’t mind them,” Toph says, getting up from her comfortable position in the chair. “They’re used to the green horseradish in the tube. You need a grater?”

“Yea, thanks,” he responds.

“Isn’t real wasabi like, really expensive?” Katara asks. “You didn’t have to bring this.”

Zuko shakes his head. “No, it’s not a big deal. Besides, if you guys have never had it before, then this is a special moment.”

Soon, Toph comes back with a small grater and places it down on the table. “So, now that everyone is here and we’ve talked for what has felt like ages, can someone please come and help me bring in the food so we can eat? I’m starving over here.”

Sokka goes into the kitchen with the others, Zuko still in the dining room, and they each grab their own dish. Suki nudges him with her elbow, waggling her eyebrows when he looked at her.

“What?” he asks.

“Oh nothing, just that he brought food that easily cost him a shit ton of money for a simple friendsgiving. He totally isn’t trying to impress anyone,” she answers, then walks back into the dining room.

Sokka follows her as fast as he can with the cumbersome glass dish in his hands, practically tripping over his own feet. Finally, everyone has set down their food, plates, bowls, and utensils have been passed out, and everyone is sitting around the big table, and maybe Sokka pushed his way to sit next to Zuko but what of it? Toph took her place at the head of the table. Hey, I mean, it is her parent’s house.

Katara was trying to cut into Sokka’s concoction when she looked over at her brother, clearly confused. “What even is this?”

He smiles, ready to blow them all away. “It’s bagel bites and a deconstructed hot pocket reduction with a doritos glaze.”

They all just stare at him, blinking, and Toph lets out the biggest guttural laugh he has ever heard. “Oh, I’m definitely trying that,” she states, holding her plate out and waiting for some to be plopped on in.

Some time later, after many stupid conversations that may or may not have been sparked by Sokka, meaningless debates over the correct pronunciation of caramel, and Toph bringing up the most bizarre topics, the group falls into a comfortable silence.

“Hey Sokka,” Katara starts, breaking the silence, “How did your midterms go? I know you said you were worried about them.”

‘Oh, yea, right.” Sokka scratched the back of his head with his free hand. “They went alright, but I could’ve done better. I just didn’t get to study as much as I wanted to.”

The group leaves it alone, sparking up another conversation when Suki goes into a story about the volleyball team’s most recent victory. Sokka lets out a small sigh, thankful that he doesn’t have to elaborate on why him, the master organizer, ran out of time. He feels a light nudge in his side. Shit.

“Hey,” Zuko says in a whisper, “we were texting like every day. I wasn’t intruding on your study time, was I?”

“No,” he lies, not wanting Zuko to feel responsible. Sokka chose to talk to him, and he wouldn’t change it. It’s not like he failed, he just didn’t do as well as he knew he could have. “I just didn’t have the best time management.”

Zuko nods, letting it go.

“So, what are you guys planning on doing for Thursday?” Suki asks, dunking her sashimi into soy sauce.

“Katara and I are gonna be going to a protest. It’s the same one we usually go to,” Sokka answers, smiling at his sister.

“Oh, what are you guys protesting?” Zuko asks.

“Thanksgiving. We do it every year,” Katara answers. The look on Zuko’s face is priceless, finally putting two and two together. “What about you, Zuko?”

He shakes his head. “My dad always makes us come home for any major holiday, something about it being a good look for the family. It’ll probably just be another awkward night of dry turkey he forces someone to make and him rambling about how he’s so proud to be an American and the greatness of the American Dream. The standard bullshit.”

“Wow, that sounds awful,” Toph says. “My parents used to be like that when we first immigrated. I’m so happy my mom stopped trying to make that damn bird. We just kinda treat it like any other family reunion.”

“My mom said we might go get some matching tattoos, as long as they aren’t too vulgar,” Suki adds in, obviously flexing how chill her mom is. Show off.

“Have I ever told you how cool your mom is?” Toph asks rhetorically.

“Many times, but you can stand to mention it more. You should meet her someday.”

The group laughs a little, enjoying the banter going back and forth between everyone. It isn’t until Katara speaks up that Sokka noticed that Aang never said anything.

“Aang, what about you?” she asks.

“Oh, uh, I’m probably just gonna stay here, work on my projects and study,” he responds, keeping his head low.

“What about that one guy you always used to spend the holidays with? Gyatso, right?” she continues.

“He’s in Tibet right now, so I don’t really have anywhere to go. I mean, I knew this would happen once I aged out of the system, so it doesn’t really bother me,” he explains. It obviously bothers him.

“Hm. Well, if you want, you could always join me and Sokka at the protests,” she offers. “I know you’re not-“

“I’d love to go!” he says, interrupting Katara’s rambling. Damn, if their smiles got any wider, it might split their faces open. Not even an exaggeration.

Sokka is honestly a little stunned. He knew his sister liked Aang. Shit, anyone with working eyes, or Toph, could tell they liked each other, but this is a big step. He glances over at Zuko. Maybe…? No, he wouldn’t want to go.

Maybe some other holiday.

~*~

Zuko rolled the sad, dry turkey around his plate. He looked up across the table at his sister, who was waving down a servant for another glass of wine. Hey, they each have their own way to cope with family. Zuko was so happy he hit his weed pen before entering the weirdly formal room. He gestures to the servant to fill up his glass as well. He’ll need all the help he can get.

His dad sat at one end of the unnecessarily long table, his definitely too young for him girlfriend Ayami, but he calls her Cindi like the asshole he is and because he doesn’t bother to remember her name, sitting all the way on the other side. In the corner is a lone harpist, playing a slow and low melody to fill the expansive room. His father always makes them dress in formal wear, even though no one else is ever there. The whole thing just feels fake and forced and awful, but Zuko has to play nice if he doesn’t want to be stuck with his college tuition and rent.

Ozai pushes his chair back to stand and Zuko groans internally. Not this again.

“I just wanted to say how thankful I am for all of this.” He gestures to the ornate room. “My family.” A look given to Azula. “My love.” Ayami. “And all I have accomplished all on my own.”

Zuko really has to try to contain his laughter. His father is always preaching about how he pulled himself up and became successful without the help of anyone else, and that he was the embodiment of the American Dream, when in actuality his position at the Sozin Hotel Corporation, the largest and most corrupt hotel conglomerate in the world, was handed to him on a silver platter from his dad. He only used this skewed ideology to justify the havoc he wreaks on the communities and environments of the newest “tourism hotspot” where he builds his next resort.

Play nice, Zuko.

Ozai sits back down in his chair, a different emotion crossing his face. Anger? “Of course those bastard ex partners of the company decided to screw me over. Did you know that they put together a case against me? Something about not following safety regulations and dismissing the concerns of environmentalists. What, do they expect me to listen to every mad hippie?”

“No, of course not, dear,” Ayami says, barely looking up from her plate.

He waves his hands dismissively. “Anyway, there is nothing to worry about. My lawyers told me they don’t have anything solid to stick me with.”

“They’ll regret ever coming after you, father,” Azula says, obviously a little tipsy from her fourth, or was it fifth, glass of wine.

Zuko just nods his head, barely following along with the conversation. He was currently focused on something much more important. One hand still pushing the turkey around on his plate, the other under the table holding his phone and responding to the most recent text Sokka has sent. He opens up the message and is greeted with Sokka’s smiling face. It’s a selfie taken in what looks like the back of a car, streetlights lighting up half of his grinning face.

**[Sokka]: The protest went well!**

Zuko smiled. He really wishes that he could be there, or just anywhere but here.

**[Zuko]: That’s great, Aang wasn’t too out of place?**

**[Sokka]: Nah, he really embraced it, up there with Katara**

Zuko looked at the screen and bit his lip. He was mulling over what to respond with. Should he send that? Was it just the weed and alcohol talking? Maybe, but it was still a good idea.

**[Zuko]: I miss you**

“Zuko!”

He immediately locks his phone and snaps his head up. “Yes, father?”

“I forgot to mention, I think I finally found a use for your… history degree.”

Oh, it’s just this bullshit again, he can tune out.

Thankfully, the night ends quickly. Zuko stumbles into his room, which has been stripped of all personal items so it could pass for a guest room, quickly changes into anything other than the suit he was forced to wear, and rolls into bed. He glances at his phone, seeing an unread message from Sokka.

**[Sokka]: I miss you too**

The last thing Zuko remembers before he falls asleep is blue eyes and a light feeling in his stomach.

~*~

Sokka exited the engineering building and sighed, his ass sore from sitting for three hours. Finals week really sucked. The only plus side is that he just finished his last exam and now there was nothing to stand in the way of winter break and relaxation. He requested a couple of weeks off from work, so his schedule was wide open. He pulls out his phone and sends a quick text to the gang’s group chat, seeing if anyone was available to hangout. Of course, they all had plans.

Aang was too busy preparing to spend the holidays with them after Katara invited him along for winter break. Sokka still doesn’t understand how Aang doesn’t think she likes him. Toph just said she didn’t feel like hanging out today, and he knew not to push unless he wanted to get his feelings hurt. He really thought Suki would spare him some time, but she was still stuck in her exam. Well, if it’s his last option…

**[Sokka]: Zuko! wanna hang?**

It took a couple of minutes before he got a response.

**[Zuko]: cant, preparing**

Okay, that’s weird.

**[Sokka]: everything okay?**

**[Zuko]: Yea, just getting ready for my dad’s place**

Oh shit, he remembered Zuko mentioning how his dad always makes him come home for the holidays, but he thought he would have more time before he was whisked away.

**[Sokka]: good luck**

**[Zuko]: Thanks. Talk to you later?**

**[Sokka]: for sure**

Sokka locks his phone and slips it into his pocket before walking to his car. He hoped that Zuko was going to be okay with his dad. He understands that he has to stay a part of the family so that he isn’t then all on his own, but after everything he’s told Sokka about what he did to him and what he does every day, he was worried. If Zuko needs him, he’ll text. Or Sokka will text him to check up on him, even if he has to every ten minutes. Zuko needs to be okay.

~*~

Countless people passed by Zuko, all filing into the banquet hall, rich old men with young women as arm candy laughing and smiling at one another. He has always hated his father’s “charity” balls. Sure, it’s under the guise of helping people, but it’s really just a way to shut up the company’s naysayers and make rich people feel better without actually doing anything. He was waiting outside for his date. Where is she?

“You can at least _try_ to look happy,” Mai says to him as she walks up, her floor length black satin slip dress ghosting across the ground, the high leg slit allowing her long strides to carry her to him.

“You’re late,” he responds, taking her hand and entering the hall.

“Calm down, it’s not like there is anything important to do in there. Your dad just needs to see us and be convinced that I’m your beard.”

He shoots her a look, warning her to keep her voice down. If anyone nearby heard her talking, they wouldn’t waste time to tell his father.

“You look nice,” he says, genuinely meaning it but also to break the tension.

“You do too.”

Zuko is wearing a simple black suit with a dark red undershirt, his hair slicked back. His father always made them wear black and red to these things, something about uniformity. They make their way through the crowd, Mai’s arm wrapped around Zuko’s. They find his father quickly, give him a quick nod that is met with a smile, and find their table.

“So, is tonight just going to be us sitting here, or is something exciting going to happen?” she asks, her eyes scanning the room. Azula is on the other side, laughing and schmoozing the other business people there. She was always a natural at that.

He shrugs, not really planning on anything. “We could dance?”

“Ew,” she responds, but she gets up anyways and holds her hand out to him to take it.

He leads her out to the dance floor and joins in with the other couples moving around. They move with the music, the steps engrained in both of their minds as muscle memory. That’s growing up in high society for you. They continue for a few songs, and Zuko actually starts to have fun. Even if they aren’t really dating, being around Mai like this is fun and he didn’t realize he missed it.

“I’m tired,” she says, pulling him out of his thoughts. They go back to their table, which at this point in the evening is empty, everyone either dancing or networking with one another.

“It’s always the same at these things. It makes me sick,” he tells her, grabbing his champagne flute.

“Maybe you just need better company,” Mai says, lifting an eyebrow and taking a sip from her own drink.

Zuko opens his mouth to respond. He enjoys her company, but Mai cuts him off.

“Not like that, I know I’m a thrill to be around.” The sarcasm in her voice is evident, but it’s true. “I meant Sokka.”

Oh. Yea. Him.

Instead of answering he brings his glass to his lips and pointedly looks away.

“Come on, anyone who sees you two together can tell there is something there. You two seem to be the only ones who don’t notice it.”

“I don’t know,” he says. Sure, he had come to terms with the fact that his feelings for Sokka may exceed friendship, and probably have for a while, but he knew better than to get his hopes up. “I think that’s just how he is, you know? Always trying to make the people around him feel welcome.”

She rolls her eyes at him. “Are you going to keep coming up with excuses, or are you finally going to let yourself have the possibility of happiness for once?”

“What do you mean?”

“For as long as I’ve known you, you’ve always put other people’s feelings above your own, sometimes sacrificing your own happiness. Now you find someone who genuinely makes you happy and you make excuses for why you shouldn’t have it.”

He was taken aback. “I don’t do that.”

“Yes, you do. I’ve seen you do it countless times. You’re so afraid of your father and that he’ll find out that you don’t do anything, never mind the fact that he instilled so much self-hatred in you that you don’t think you deserve it.” She pauses, taking a breath, and her tone changes to something softer. “I’ve kept my mouth shut all of these years because I thought you would one day realize this yourself, but you never did. You deserve happiness, Zuko.”

He feels like he might cry. No one, other than his uncle, has ever said anything like that to him.

“You’re right,” he relents. “I’m gonna do it.” He pulls out his phone from his jacket pocket, but stops when Mai rests her hand over his.

“Whoa, not right now. And not over text, what are you, 12?”

“But you just said-“

“I know, but your feelings wont change in a week when you can see him again.” She stands up. “Now, lets go dance again before I barf from all of this sappiness.”

He stands to join her. He’s going to do it. As soon as he sees Sokka again, he’s going to tell him how he feels, no matter what.

~*~

Sokka is sitting with his family and Aang around the TV, watching old Claymation Christmas movies and enjoying one another’s company. When they first got back home, his dad was apprehensive towards Aang, but once he got to know him, he warmed up to the 18-year-old. The break had been good, and he had missed his dad and his gran-gran, and the atmosphere around Christmas always made him feel content. The air was cold and everyone seemed nicer. Or, at least, they were good at faking it. All this, and yet, he could tell something was missing.

He looks over to the couch to see gran-gran fast asleep and his dad nodding off and motions for Katara and Aang to follow him. Maybe they could help. Once they get a safe distance away where they won’t wake up the sleeping adults, he turns to them.

“Does something feel off to you guys? Like is something missing?” he asks, eyes going back and forth between the two of them.

“No, everything is perfect,” Aang answers, sparing a quick glance to Katara.

“Yea, this is how it is every year, well, besides Aang.” Katara stops. “Wait, are you mad that Aang is here?”

“What? No!” He looks at Aang. “You know I love you dude.” Aang lets out a breath before Sokka continues. “I think I might just be coming down with something.”

“Yea, like love,” Katara teases.

“What?” he asks his sister,

“Oh, come on. Seriously? You’re gonna act like you have no idea what I’m talking about?” She looks at him expecting an answer, and when he doesn’t provide her one she takes a deep breath. “You and Zuko. I’ve seen how you two look at each other when you think no one is watching. You couldn’t be more obvious.”

Really? This coming from his sister? Does she not see the irony in this?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says, feigning ignorance. “Aang, back me up here.”

Aang raises his hands up, not wanting to be dragged into this. “I kinda have to agree with Katara. You’ve both seemed way happier, and I’ve noticed a difference between how both of you act when you’re not around each other.”

Was this really happening? Were the two lovebirds who didn’t know they were lovebirds telling him _he_ was oblivious?

“Okay, I do really like him, and maybe he’s the most kind, attractive, funny, smart, handsome, car- oh my god. I like Zuko.”

“Finally!” his sister says, exasperated, throwing her hands up.

“Wait, wait, what do I do now?” he asks. “I can’t just act like everything is the same now, can I? I don’t even know if I want things to stay the same.”

“Calm down,” Katara says, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Just tell him you like him.”

“What, like it’s easy? This is Zuko, not some random person I’ll never have to see again!”

“If I may?” Aang butts in. “Just tell him how you feel. Your friendship seems strong enough to survive it, and in my opinion, I think he returns those feelings. You’ll never know if you don’t try.”

“I could say the same thing to you, buddy,” Sokka responds.

Aang’s face goes red and Katara looks between them.

“What are you talking about?” she asks.

“Forget it,” Aang says back before returning his attention to Sokka. “The New Years party. Invite him to that. At midnight, kiss him, and if it doesn’t turn out well, just say its tradition. Its foolproof.”

“Uh huh, seems like you’ve done a lot of thinking on this,” he teases, crossing his arms and flicking his gaze to his sister.

“That’s not important,” she says hastily. “The point is, that’s a good plan, and you need to tell Zuko how you feel. Now, can we get back to the movie before it’s over?”

Katara and Aang go back into the room leaving Sokka alone. He likes Zuko. A lot. And it took freaking Katara and Aang to help him realize that. Embarrassing. Regardless how he realized it, he did, and it made his heart thump louder in his chest. Was he really going to do this? Did he even have a choice?

He hopes this goes well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this took a while. I was planning on posting this on Sunday, but it was my birthday and things got hectic. And yes, I did steal a line from the community to describe Sokka's culinary masterpiece, but it just fit so well.  
> Also, yes Toph can use a phone because blind people can use a phone. There are a lot of apps and setting that make even iPhones much more accessible to blind people.  
> On another note, the boys have admitted their feelings to themselves! Now they just need the balls to talk to one another, so hang tight for that. It' gonna be a fun chapter.  
> As always, kudos are appreciated and comments make my day!  
> I hope you all enjoyed this!


	8. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW (*spoiler sorta*)
> 
> ((this chapter contains smut. it doesn't go that far and probably sucks but it happens))
> 
> you have been warned

**[Sokka]: hey can I ask you a question?**

Zuko froze, eyes stuck on the small screen of his phone. That’s never good.

**[Zuko]: Yea, whats up?**

A couple of seconds go by until the next message pops up, replacing the taunting three dots.

**[Sokka]: there is gonna be this party im throwing for new years and I was wondering if youd wanna go?**

Oh, that isn’t bad. But ever since he decided to confess to Sokka, he has been wary of seeing him again. Not that he was going to chicken out or anything, definitely not, he just gets nervous about… things. Shit, he hasn’t responded.

**[Zuko]: Sounds fun, I’ll be there**

The response was almost immediate.

**[Sokka]: great! its gonna be at the campus courtyard, starts at 11**

How did he manage to pull that off? Damn, being football captain must come with some sort of perks no one would think of. Zuko’s thumbs hover over his keypad, unsure of what to say back. He starts typing out a response when he sees those damn three dots pop up again, so he waits. No text comes. Whatever, he’ll just send it.

**[Zuko]: Looking forward to seeing you :)**

**[Sokka]: (image attached) haha this reminded me of you**

The text came in the second Zuko had sent his. It was a picture of a disgruntled black cat and, honestly, was pretty cute. But random.

**[Sokka]: lookin forward to seeing you too**

With that, Zuko takes a steadying breath, exits the text conversation, silently scrolls to Mai’ contact, presses the call button, and calmly waits on the line until he finally hears her pick up.

“Hello? Zuko, do you know what time it –“

“I’m freaking out,” he says, cutting her off. All of his anxiety has suddenly burst out of him. “Sokka invited me to this New Year’s party and I said yes, of course, but I’m freaking out. I know I said I’d tell him I like him, but I didn’t know it would be this soon, I mean, that’s tomorrow. I thought I’d have more time to plan or think or how some idea of what to say and I don’t know what to do.” He takes a breath. “Help me. Please.”

On the other side of the line, he hears shuffling and murmuring. “One second,” she finally says. “You were screaming so loud you woke up Ty Lee. In case you weren’t aware, it’s 9 in the morning. Most people sleep.”

More rustling, the sound of a slight, sleepy argument, and then he is greeted by a much more cheerful voice. “Zuko!” Ty Lee greets. “So, I heard your problem. You’re finally gonna tell Sokka how you feel! I’m so happy for you! I was wondering when you were gonna do it. Oh, let me put you on speaker.”

“Uh, hi Ty Lee. Sorry for waking you up, but wait you knew?”

“We all knew. Everyone knew. It’s so obvious, or did you not believe me every time I told you?” Mai drawls, the sleep still evident in her voice. “If I’m gonna deal with this, I need coffee.”

“Ooo! Can you make me a cold brew, baby?” Ty Lee asks, raising her voice, probably because her girlfriend left the room. “Anyways, yea, I’ve known for a while. But I’m so excited for you! You guys will be so cute together. Bummer you guys didn’t get together during the season, that would’ve been adorable! Oh, I know, you can invite him to our off-season competitions!”

“Wait, stop. I haven’t even told him I like him. No need to get ahead of ourselves.” Zuko can already feel his heart rate pick up with all of Ty Lee’s speculation about the future.

“Hm, fair point, but still.” He hears a shift come from through the phone. “Thanks for the coffee babe!”

“Did you break Zuko?” Mai asks. “You know how he is.”

“Oops, sorry Zuko! I’ll leave you too alone,” she says, and then a door closes.

After a few seconds and a gulp, Mai speaks up. “You gonna be okay?”

“Yea, I think so. I’m just scared I’ll say the wrong thing, or I’ll do something stupid and ruin everything, but I know I just need to calm down.”

“Good,” she states. “Overthinking is never your friend. You’ll be fine, but to be on the safe side, go talk to your uncle.”

Zuko nods to himself. “Thanks Mai, you’re a lifesaver.”

“Oh, and Zuko?”

“Yea?”

“You ever call me again this early and I will cut you,” she tells him, the icy edge to her voice lowering the temperature around him, even over the phone.

“Sorry,” he apologizes, wanting to avoid Mai and her knives at all costs.

“Bye Zuko!” Ty Lee calls out, and then the call ends.

Zuko stays seated on his bed for just a minute longer, before getting up and heading out of his apartment, taking Mai’s advice and going to see his uncle.

~*~

Sokka was pacing in his room, hands holding his head, his fingers gripping his hair so tight that under any other circumstances he would notice the headache it was causing. A knock on his door is the only thing that manages to snap him out of his daze. He futilely tries to smooth his hair back down before opening his door to see Suki standing there, a slight look of concern on her face.

“Oh, hey Suki,” he greets, stepping aside to let her in.

“Hi Sokka,” she responds, walking past him and into the small apartment. “You doing okay?”

“Yea why wouldn’t I be?” He tries to reassure her with a smile, but even he can tell by the waver to his voice it’s all an act.

She casts her eyes down to the floor, contemplating how to word her response, before bringing her gaze back up to him. “Well, Katara asked me to come and check on you. She said that she’s been trying to reach you since yesterday morning to ask about the party tonight but you never answered.”

“Oh, yea, well, I have a perfectly good explanation for that,” he assures, before running up to Suki and grabbing her hands, earning a startled look from his friend. “I invited Zuko to the party. And I’m planning on telling him I like him. And I might be freaking out just a little bit.”

She blinks at him before removing her hands from his vice-like grip, a small smile playing on her lips. “That’s it?”

“That’s it? What do you mean ‘that’s it?’ This is a big deal! Do you not understand the gravity of the situation? I’m going to tell _Zuko_ I _like_ him.” He goes back to pacing. “What if he doesn’t like me back? What if I ruin everything? You know Zuko, it takes him forever to get comfortable around people and this might fuck up all the progress he has made with us. He has like no friends other than us, and that sounds mean but its true, and I don’t want my stupid selfish feelings to make him lose that. Oh my god, am I an awful person? Like, he deserves to be happy and here I am wanting to jeopardize that just because I think he’s smart and funny and nice and beautiful and-“

“Sokka, I think you need to calm down,” she interrupts him, placing a grounding hand on his shoulder to stop his pacing. He doesn’t seem to hear her.

“Oh my god, Suki.” He stares into his eyes, a sudden realization washing over him. “What if he likes me back?” The pacing resumes, his hand going back to their place on the sides of his head. “What if we start dating? What am I supposed to do? What if it gets awkward? What if we break up? I don’t want to never see him again. Oh no, what if we get married? I don’t know if I’m ready to be a house husband and take care of our five kids, three dogs, six cats, two ferrets, and parakeet.”

Sokka is now frozen in place, on the verge of a full-on mental breakdown. Suki just walks up to him, chuckling a little bit, trying to meet his eyes.

“Five kids? That’s a lot. When did you have time to think of all of that?”

Finally, he breaks out of his thoughts to look at her. “I may not have slept last night, and I may have drunk,” he holds up his hand, counting on his fingers, “five red bulls. You know I’m a planner. I think I went through my entire closet trying to figure out what to wear when I realized I was too far gone to make sound decisions.”

Suki manages to drag him onto the couch. “You need to breathe. You’re just telling him you like him, not asking him to marry you. And don’t worry about messing it up when it hasn’t even started yet. Besides, I highly doubt you’ll mess anything up, as long as you get a handle on all of this.” She gestures to him.

He breathes out, feeling some of the tension leaving his body. “Thanks. You’re way more helpful than that stupid magic 8-ball. I think I might have broken it from shaking it too hard.”

“Wait, what?” she asks, laughing. “You were asking a magic 8-ball for help? You, mister science and facts?” She takes a second to compose herself. “Well, what did it tell you?”

“It just kept telling me ‘I don’t know’ or to ‘try again.’ See, this is why I don’t trust the supernatural.”

“Don’t think a die suspended in a black liquid counts as supernatural, but okay.”

He shoots her a quick glare, but the expression is quickly overtaken by a smile.

“Anyway, are you going to show me what outfits you out together?” she asks, getting up from the couch.

He follows her, leading the way to his bedroom. “I just have to warn you, it looks like a bomb went off in there. I’m not kidding, clothes everywhere.”

“I’ve seen worse.”

He opens the door and hears Suki take a breath.

“Yea, never mind I take that back. I haven’t seen worse,” she confesses.

He rolls his eyes at her. “So, do you think you can help me?”

She steps inside, picking up a random black shirt hanging precariously from a lamp. “I think so. We’ll get you looking hot in no time.”

“Hey, _hotter._ Just because I’m nervous about all of this doesn’t mean I don’t know I’m a smoke show.”

She sends him a near murderous look that sends a chill down his spine. “Do you want my help or not?”

“Yes please.” He gives her a sheepish smile. “Sorry.”

~*~

Zuko passes multiple partygoers, all tipsy and carefree, laughing about something that won’t matter the next morning. Unfortunately for him, awkwardness and a rather important conversation are in his future. He shoulders his way through a particularly rowdy group of people, eyes scanning the crowd. He needs to find Sokka and just do it, he can’t wimp out. He’s a man on a mission.

That mission is immediately put on hold when he spots a familiar brown braid and long black hair. He rushes up to the two fellow cheerleaders, trying not to cause a scene.

“What are you doing here?” he asks Mai, who simply looks at him and rolls her eyes before going back to dancing with her girlfriend.

“We thought the party would be fun!” Ty Lee answers him, eyes only leaving her dance partner for a second to flash him a smile. “Azula decided to come too, but I’m not sure where she is.”

“My sister is here?” This cannot be happening.

“Yea!” Ty Lee responds, obviously not noticing the shift in Zuko’s demeanor. She breaks free of the dance for a second to fully face him. “Oh! By the way, I saw Sokka near the fountain.” She points further into the crowd of people.

“Good luck, lover boy,” Mai finally says, giving him a little smirk.

Before he can say anything he’ll surely regret later, he turns and heads deeper into the party towards the fountain. At least they helped him by giving him a direction to walk in. Hopefully he won’t run into anyone else.

He really shouldn’t have thought that. The universe loves proving him wrong.

“Zuko!”

He is pulled into an awkward crushing hug as two pairs of arms try to wrap their way around him at the same time. Aang and Katara both seem genuinely happy to see him, and he is too, but he really has somewhere he has to be.

“Hey guys, do you know-“

“We’re so happy you’re here,” Katara says cutting him off, the smile still stuck on her lips.

“Yea, I don’t even wanna think about how he’d react if you didn’t show up,” Aang continues, but closes his mouth when Katara gives him a light nudge in the arm.

“Anyways, we better get going. Got a party to enjoy and all.” Katara takes ahold of Aang’s hand and pulls him away, a knowing look in her eyes as she gives Zuko one more glance.

“See ya later!” Aang calls out, a hand up in a wave before he turns his attention back to Katara. Zuko sees them get dragged into a dance circle, and to say they blew everyone else out of the water is an understatement.

Zuko shakes himself out of his thoughts. Focus. You have a mission.

He walks past a group of people, probably the loudest group at the party if that’s even possible. He recognizes them as the Freedom Fighter Frat boys, plus Toph, and it looks like they’ve all crowded around one person standing up on a bench. He seems familiar. Oh shit.

“Zuko!” Jet calls out, stumbling off of the bench and cutting his impassioned speech about the working class rising up off right when he was getting to the good part. The sizable crowd parts to let him through, finally stopping in front of Zuko.

“Hey Jet,” Zuko greets through a slight grimace, eyes scanning the crowd for a certain wolftail. Where is he? “Sorry, I got-“

“How have ya been? You look good,” he interrupts, reaching out a hand to Zuko’s shoulder. “We never did get to finish that conversation at Halloween.”

He leans in and Zuko can feel his nose burn from the scent. He reeks of alcohol.

“So, you’re wasted. Great.” He rolls his eyes when Jet just smiles at him. “I have somewhere I have to be and someone I have to see, so I really can’t be here right now.”

The smile drops off his face and he retracts his hand. “Oh, shit, my bad.” Jet quickly gains his composure, letting an easy smile settle back on his face. “Well, good luck. Go seize those means of production, if you know what I’m saying.”

All Zuko can do is nod at him before walking away, not entirely sure what just happened. He almost gives up, sure that he’s walked the entire party at this point, but then he sees it. Suki and Sokka, standing at a punch table next to the fountain. From where he’s standing, it looks like Suki is trying to talk Sokka out of a drink. Suki sees Zuko first, looking over Sokka’s shoulder when he got close enough. She gives him a quick pat on the arm before grabbing the drink out of his hand. She stops by Zuko, giving him a small smile before continuing on her path.

Zuko walks up to him, trying to quell any last-minute reservations. Deep breath, smile.

“Sokka! Hi!” Whoa, too much. Bring it back. “Happy New Years!”

He smiles, and its damn near the brightest thing Zuko has ever seen. “You too, man.”

They both break eye contact, Zuko looking down at his shoes. He brings his gaze back up, appreciating the view just a little bit. “Wanna go sit?” he asks, gesturing to the fountain’s edge.

Sokka just nods, barely glancing over before walking to the fountain. Zuko catches up to him, and they sit next to each other, stuck between two groups on both sides. Their legs brush past one another as they situate themselves and Zuko coughs into his elbow to hide his blush.

“You really did a good job setting this all up,” he finally says to Sokka, gesturing to all of the people. “I’m impressed.”

Sokka smiles and shakes his head. “Thanks, but I didn’t do much, I’m just the one that managed to convince the president of student affairs to let us use the courtyard. Something about ‘boosting morale’ or whatever.”

“Ah, you see, that makes more sense.”

“Shut up,” Sokka laughs, bumping his shoulder into Zuko’s. They sit like that for a second, a smile on both of their faces. Sokka moves to stand up, something about needing a drink, Zuko was barely listening.

This is going to be more difficult than he thought. Thinking about what he wanted to say to Sokka when he was alone was nothing like having to say it to his face. He needs to calm down and take a second to think.

He already knows he likes Sokka, a lot, and it seems like everyone assumes that he likes him back, so why is it so hard to just tell him how he feels? Fuck, he’s going to be sick. Maybe he could throw up in the fountain. Sokka wouldn’t notice right?

Zuko turns his body to face the water, but decides against it when he sees his reflection. His eyes look crazed and his face is flushed. He can’t tell Sokka how he feels looking like this! He’ll just have to wait.

Quickly, trying to calm down the blood rushing to his face, Zuko dips his hands into the fountain water and splashes himself in the face.

Shit, too much.

He proceeds to sputter and cough at the water that found its way into his nose.

“You alright?”

Zuko blinks past the water collecting on his eyelashes to see Sokka standing in front of him, a worried look on his face and no drink in sight. So that was a lie.

“Yea, I’m fine, just needed to cool down,” he answers, trying to maintain his composure.

“Really? It’s January, it’s freezing,” Sokka responds, taking a step closer. “You need to dry off, you’re gonna catch a cold.” He pauses. “Here.”

Before Zuko can fight it, Sokka pulls on one of his own hoodie sleeves to cover his hand and carefully dries off Zuko’s face. Zuko just stares up at him, not able to function with their faces being so close together. It’s like Sokka doesn’t even notice, too focused on the task at hand. He finally finishes wiping away the droplets, his hand stalling just for a second over Zuko’s cheek, then pulls away.

“Hey, can we talk?” Sokka asks, his voice tentative.

“Um, isn’t that what we’re already doing?” Zuko responds, trying to joke around to cover up the pounding in his chest.

Sokka rolls his eyes, but there is a smile on his face. “I know, I know, but I mean can we talk somewhere a little more, uh, private?”

Oh no. Is this it? He can’t get his hopes up.

“Yea, sure, lead the way.” Zuko stands up and straightens his clothes before following Sokka’s retreating figure. He leads him away from the party, passing drunken groups of people until they’re alone and the pounding music fades to background noise. Sokka walks up to a tree and leans back on it, eyes trained on the starry sky overhead. He seems tense.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Zuko finally asks, breaking the silence growing between them.

Sokka shakes himself out of his trance, shooting a quick look over to Zuko. “Yea, yea, sorry, just a lot on my mind.”

“I can relate to that,” Zuko laughs, trying to lighten the mood, but Sokka just continues staring at him. “Is there something on my face?”

“No, I’m just having trouble coming up with what to say,” he replied, quirking a smile. “I guess I’ll just start at the beginning.”

Zuko walks over to the tree and stands across from Sokka, arms crossed to hide his shaking hands.

“At the beginning of this school year, my life kinda sucked. I mean sure, I had my sister and friends with me, but it seemed as though everything was always the same. Everyday the same people, the same conversations. It was all getting so predictable. Then one day I was nearly knocked over with something new.” Sokka smiles at Zuko before continuing.

“And even though they seemed rough and jagged at first, it didn’t take long for me to realize that that was all a defense system and underneath was a person. A person so resilient, so strong, that I wish they didn’t have to be. They had been through so much and had overcome it all. Yet, they are still one of the kindest, most beautiful people I have met.” He closed the gap between him and Zuko, bringing a hand up to gently graze the left side of his face, but pulls it away at the last second.

“Do I tease them and love getting under their skin? Oh, absolutely.” Sokka gives another grin. “But I also miss their smile the second its gone and seeing their eyes light up when they talk about what their passionate about is something I look forward to seeing almost every day. I guess what I’m trying to say is, I like you Zuko, I really like you. I probably have for a while now and just never realized it, but now that I do, I can’t let it go. I know that you might not feel the same way, which will hurt, I’ll be honest, but I don’t want you to leave my life.”

Zuko can feel Sokka’s eyes studying his face, and he knows he should probably respond soon, but he is still processing everything that just happened. After a slow deep breath, he regains his ability to speak.

“Sokka, I haven’t been able to get you off of my mind ever since you rudely blocked my path,” Zuko says, causing Sokka to let out a laugh, but the smile stays on his face.

“At first, I thought it was just because I couldn’t stand you, but it turned out to just be you. I don’t think I’ve ever met someone like you in my entire life.” Zuko had to cast his gaze up to the night sky, fighting against the few tears threatening to make an appearance.

“The way you care so deeply for those around you, sometimes forgetting about yourself, was something so foreign to me. You’re so smart and capable of so much and completely shattered my stereotypes of football players, even if most of them still suck,” he adds, to which Sokka gives a small nod, sadly having to agree with him on that.

Zuko steps closer to Sokka, his hands hooking together behind his tan neck. “I don’t think I could imagine a world wear I didn’t know you.”

Both of their eyes glance down at the others mouth and the soft curve of their lips. Sokka’s hands find their home wrapped around Zuko’s torso, pulling him closer ever so slightly. In the distance, they hear an excited countdown of “5, 4, 3, 2 –“

He isn’t sure which one of them was the first to lean in, not like it matters, but the next second Zuko felt Sokka’s mouth on his. The kiss starts off slightly restrained, as if both of them were still holding back, but after a moment the dam finally breaks. Zuko curls his fingers into the short hairs at the base of Sokka’s neck, using his slight surprise to deepen the kiss. Their tongues slide against one another, sending a tremble through Zuko that only grows more intense when Sokka brings one of his hands down to curve of his ass.

It’s the last thing he wants to do, but he pulls back, watching as Sokka leans forward, chasing the kiss. Zuko just smiles at him and buries his face into the crook of his neck. Suddenly, he feels the ground underneath his feet vanish as Sokka lifts and spins him by the waist and tilts his head back to let out a loud howl into the sky.

When he’s finally back on the ground, smiling so much his cheeks almost hurt, he is pulled back into another short, albeit passionate, kiss. Sokka pulls away first before grinning. “Let’s go back to the party.”

Sokka’s hand slides into Zuko’s once they leave his neck, and they feel so warm and strong and _right_. The whole world could fall into a nuclear shitshow and he wouldn’t care as long as he could hold onto Sokka.

By the time they make is back to familiar faces, Zuko is a little more grounded, but still can’t help uncharacteristically bright smile on his face.

“Happy New Year, guys!” Suki says before hugging both of them, her lipstick slightly smudged.

“Right back at you!” Sokka responds. “You got a little…” he adds, rubbing at his own lip with his thumb.

Suki quickly swipes the line away. “I’ll tell you later,” she responds to Sokka’s questioning eyes. Katara and Aang appear through the crowd before Sokka can open his mouth again.

They all exchange hugs and ‘happy new years’ when Zuko notices the arm Aang has around Katara’s shoulders.

“Oh my god,” he starts. “Did you two finally-?”

The blush splashed across both of their faces is answer enough.

“Ew! My baby sister kissed a boy!” Sokka cries out in mock disgust.

“Hey, so did you,” Katara quickly responds, gesturing to the two of them.

Sokka looks over at Zuko and snakes one arm around his waist. “You’ve got a point there.”

He blushes but still leans into the man next to him, unable to help the flutter in his chest.

“So, I’m guessing Sokka finally had the balls to make a move,” Toph states as she breaks into the circle, drink cup in hand.

“Wh- how did you know?” Sokka asks.

“I’m pretty sure the entire world knows with how loud that damn howl was,” she answers.

Sokka shrugs. “I was excited.”

“Uh huh. Anything else big and earth shattering happen?” She takes a drink, her last few words echoing in the cup.

“Well, it seems like Aang and Katara are finally together,” Suki provides before adding, “But we all saw that coming too.”

“Yea but I wasn’t expecting it!” Toph exclaims. “I never thought Twinkletoes would work up the nerve.”

Aang sheepishly rubs at the back of his neck. “I actually had a plan and everything, but Katara beat me to it.”

Sokka lifts his hand up to his sister for a high five. “Let’s hear it for us siblings and being open emotionally!”

Katara doesn’t even look at his hand before continuing on with the conversation. Sokka high fives himself.

The party picks back up when the music comes on and the celebratory mood washes over everyone. Katara and Aang are dancing and giggling until they’re out of breath. Toph sticks off to the side, leaning near a speaker and nodding her head to the rhythm. Suki disappeared somewhere, but Zuko was proud of the fact that he was aware of anyone when Sokka had his hands on him and they were so close.

When they dance it’s as if everything else has faded away and the only things that matter is the look of unbridled affection in Sokka’s eyes and the thrum of Zuko’s heart. He brings his face back to Sokka’s neck, tickling Sokka with his hair and leaving indents of his smile in his skin.

Sokka turns his head so his lips brush against Zuko’s ear. “Wanna join the conga line?”

He pulls back to look him in the face. “Really?” he asks with a laugh.

Sokka gives a small shrug in response. “Could be fun. But now that I’m paying closer attention, it looks like Toph is leading it so…”

“Bad idea.”

“Bad idea, yea.”

Zuko hesitates before speaking, not sure how Sokka will respond. “I mean, we could always leave? If that is something you wanted to do?”

Sokka slings an arm over Zuko’s shoulder, already leading him over to his car. “Now that, we can do.”

~*~

It doesn’t take them long to reach Sokka’s apartment with most people still being at the at the party. Sokka is all for having a good time but knows Toph well enough that he knows not to trust her with guiding a group of people. That’s just a disaster waiting to happen.

They cross over the threshold into his apartment, Sokka carefully closing the door behind him. Just a couple of hours ago, he was freaking out in this very living room about Zuko and what would happen, and now arguably the best outcome has happened. He really doesn’t want to fuck this up.

“So, wanna watch Netflix?” Zuko asks from a slightly guarded position on the couch. When did he get there?

“Yea, sure, pick out whatever you want,” Sokka responds before dipping into the kitchen. He needs a second to think and breathe. It’s just Zuko, the guy who has been on the forefront of his mind for months, sitting on him couch, waiting for him. He doesn’t want to mess this up and scare Zuko by moving too fast, but fuck, if he doesn’t want to go in there and pounce on that cheerleader.

Whoa, calm down Sokka. Bring it back. Think about un-sexy things. Physics, tofu, Gran Gran, anything.

“You okay in there?” Zuko asks from the other room, knocking Sokka out of his trance.

“Yea, just had to fix some things,” he answers, running a hand through his hair and checking his breath. He curves out of the kitchen, plopping down onto the couch, careful to leave a foot of space between the two of them. “Whatcha pick out?”

“Just some Schitt’s Creek. I’ve already seen it, it’s good.” Zuko flits his eyes over to Sokka, a slight smirk crossing his face. “Easy to follow, so your athlete brain shouldn’t get too lost.”

“Hey!” Sokka leans over and pushes Zuko’s shoulder, the smile on his face betraying any malice in the shove. “You don’t know what my brain is capable of.”

Zuko puts his hands up in surrender. “You’re right, oh wise Sokka. Sorry for doubting you.”

He punctuates the end of his sentence by leaning into Sokka and resting the side of his head against his shoulder. Sokka’s breath hitches before he lifts up one of his arms to wrap around Zuko. It starts out a little clunky and awkward, both of them wary of making the wrong move, but they soon relax. A full episode has passed when Sokka notices he didn’t retain anything that just happened on screen and instead was focused on the head of silky black hair tickling his jaw.

“Something wrong?”

Sokka tilts his head so his eyes can meet Zuko’s. He looks concerned, his brow quirked up and his eyes filled with caution.

Instead of answering, the football captain brings a hand up to graze over Zuko’s cheek. “You’re beautiful,” he whispers.

He isn’t sure exactly what happens next, only that in the next moment Zuko is straddling his lap and they’re kissing like their lives depend on it.

Zuko brings his hands up to Sokka’s chest and pushes him into the back of the couch. He uses his newly gained leverage to overtake the kiss, slipping his tongue into Sokka’s mouth before giving a sharp nip to his bottom lip. It takes everything in Sokka for him to not flip them over and wreck Zuko until he can barely remember his name, but he manages. He can’t mess this up.

He does, however, bring his hands down to grab Zuko’s ass, much to the other man’s pleasure if the sharp gasp breathed into his mouth is anything to go by. Zuko proceeds to grind down into Sokka’s lap, revealing just how much both of them are enjoying this.

Before things can get too far, Sokka pulls out of the kiss. He is met by easily the best sight he has ever seen his entire life. Zuko sitting in his lap, pupils blown in golden irises, long black hair wild, cheeks flush, lips parted and plump.

“Listen Zuko I-“

“Can I-“

They both begin at the same time. Zuko gestures to him, a small smile playing on his kiss bruised lips. Sokka clears his throat before starting again. “I was just saying, I don’t want to mess this up. We don’t have to do anything more if you don’t want to.”

Zuko leans forward, placing a chaste kiss to Sokka’s lips. “Thank you, really, I appreciate that.”

“Of course,” he responds. “What were you gonna say?”

Zuko’s face goes even redder than before. “Oh, um, I was gonna ask if I could blow you?”

“Sorry, could you repeat that?”

“Sokka, I swear to god.” Zuko rolls his eyes and rests his weight back, moving away from Sokka.

“Hey, wait, no,” he protests, grabbing ahold of Zuko’s left wrist before he could get too far away. “I was just surprised. You can definitely do that.”

“You’re so annoying,” Zuko mutters under his breath as he slowly moves down Sokka’s body, but the grin on his face betrays any actual annoyance. He trails his finger tips down Sokka’s sides, sliding under the hem of his hoodie to finally get skin to skin contact. Sokka lets out a sigh at the feeling of warm hands mapping out his torso. It doesn’t take long for Zuko to get frustrated with the fabric, causing him to yank the bulky garment over his head. Thank god he wasn’t wearing a shirt under it, don’t want to piss Zuko off too bad.

Zuko’s own shirt follows closely behind, getting flung somewhere deep into the apartment. They can worry about that later. Right now, Sokka is a little preoccupied with a very hot very shirtless Zuko fumbling with his zipper. Finally besting the little metal monster, Zuko looks up into his eyes again before pulling down his pants and boxers, releasing his erect cock.

“Fuck,” Zuko whispers to himself.

Sokka quirks up an eyebrow and gives a little smirk. “Sure you can handle this?”

Zuko shrugs. “I’ve had bigger.”

“Wait what?” Sokka asks, but Zuko just answers him by licking a long stripe up the underside of his dick. He immediately moves to wrapping his lips around the head, swirling his tongue over the tip, before swallowing him down to the hilt.

“Oh fuck Zuko,” Sokka moans out, bringing a hand to tangle into his hair. “So fucking good baby.”

Zuko moans and looks up into his eyes before taking him all the way down again, Sokka’s dick meeting the back of Zuko’s throat. Sokka has to fight to keep his eyes open, not wanting to miss a second of the spectacle in front of him. The visual of Zuko deepthroating his cock paired with his hot, wet mouth is almost enough to send him over the edge. Zuko hollows his cheeks around him, letting another moan slip out to reverberate up his dick.

“F-fuck, shit, I don’t think I can, fuck!” Sokka is only capable of letting out a string of consciousness at this point, desperate to get the point across to Zuko.

He doesn’t seem to care. He brings his hands up under Sokka’s hips, pulling him even further into his mouth before picking up his pace. Sokka can feel the tension building in his abdomen as the waves of pleasure crash over him.

“Shit, I’m gonna cum,” Sokka manages to get out before his orgasm hits him like a truck. Zuko continues sucking as he shoots ropes of cum down his throat, nearly blinding Sokka in the process.

He pulls off of his dick, a string of saliva connecting his spit covered lips to the head. A quick swipe of the tongue and the string is gone, but Sokka doesn’t think he’ll ever forget that sight.

“Well, that was…” Sokka starts, still trying to form coherent sentences. “Amazing.”

Zuko blushes again, and it is the most adorable thing on this planet. Of course Zuko would be embarrassed getting complimented after just giving someone mind blowing head.

“I aim to please,” he responds, shifting up off of his knees to get back on the couch next to Sokka.

“Mission accomplished. But now,” he starts, grabbing Zuko and flipping their positions on the couch, Sokka now hovering over him, “It’s your turn.”

Sokka attaches himself to Zuko’s neck as his hand makes its way down his body before slipping under his waist band, palming his erection through tented boxers. His teeth graze over his pulse point, relishing in the breathy moans spilling out of his mouth. Still, he needs more.

He pulls back from his neck to free his dick from its denim prison before returning to the attack. He grasps Zuko’s erection in his hand, thumb rubbing over the slit to smear pre cum over the head. He starts pumping his hand at a punishing pace, simultaneously bringing his mouth up next to Zuko’s ear.

“You’re being so, so good for me baby. Just like that. You look so good on your back, moaning for me. Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Sokka whispers into his ear, teeth nipping at the lobe.

Zuko is a mess under him, his legs twitching and moans pouring out of his mouth. “Fuck, Sokka, please.”

“Hm, okay, but only because you asked so nicely,” he responds, nipping at his jaw before quickening his pace and twisting his hand. “Cum for me baby.”

A strangled moan rips its way out of Zuko’s throat as he cums, streaks of white shooting out of his cock and spilling onto his chest and Sokka’s hands.

“Fuck.” Sokka finally says, Zuko still catching his breath. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Zuko gives him a lazy smirk, pushing lightly at his shoulders. Sokka sits back up on the couch, hoisting Zuko up to a sitting position. Once upright, Zuko snuggles back up against him, laying his hands across his chest and stomach, head nestled under his jaw. Sokka grabs the blanket draped over the armrest and covers them up, bringing an arm to wrap around Zuko and pull him further into his body.

The TV screen in front of them is asking if they are still watching Schitt’s Creek. Sokka honestly forgot that the TV was even on that entire time.

“So, wanna keep watching?” Zuko asks, breaking the comfortable silence.

“I’ve gotta be honest with you. I have no idea what is happening in this,” Sokka answers, gesturing to the screen.

Zuko lets out a sigh, grabbing the remote off the coffee table. “Start over?”

“As long as we can stay like this, I’ll do anything you want,” he responds.

Zuko smiles up at him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “This’ll do.”

He restarts the show, but Sokka still can’t pay attention to the characters. His focus is on the man next to him and the steady rise and fall of his chest as he falls asleep on him.

Yea, this is all he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys... sorry that this took so long. idk why but I just couldn't finish this chapter. also, this is my first time ever writing smut that wasn't being directly sent to someone, so please give me honest opinions. like tell me if it sucks. anywho, I really hope you guys enjoyed this! this story is far from over, and the boys relationship is just starting. 
> 
> can anyone guess the mystery person who messed up Suki's lipstick?? thats the ultimate question.
> 
> !!also!! I've been wanting more zukka and atla friends, so I was debating whether or not dusting off my old tumblr account or something. lmk if you guys would have any interest in talking to me!! 
> 
> as always comments and kudos are appreciated! even if I don't respond to all of them, they all make me so happy and they make my day!!


End file.
